


Life Bonds

by GeorgeWeasleysGirl (hattersgirlalice)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattersgirlalice/pseuds/GeorgeWeasleysGirl
Summary: When Fred and George save a relation of Merlin, they create a Life Bond with her.





	1. Chapter 1

Phádraig and Rhia Reid knew the Death Eaters were coming for them and they were going to save their daughter at least. Phádraig was the last remaining descendent of the great wizard Merlin and was a valuable person in the eyes of You-Know-Who. Merlin was a well known wizard of course, and Phádraig could have a fountain of information on ancient magics.

Phádraig did know a lot of magic. He was excellent at charms, but all of Merlin’s possessions that had been passed down to the Reid family were locked safely in his vault at Gringotts. Books, scrolls all the writings and teachings Merlin had accumulated through his lifetime were in the vault. 

Through tears he had placed the key to the vault in an envelope in Katie’s pram with her as they prepared to send her off. “You keep that envelope with you, wee darlin’” Phádraig had told her. “You can only be found by a safe witch or wizard with that envelope on you. Do you understand me?”

Katie had nodded solemnly. Her parents had been very sad. She had felt like they were saying goodbye to her. Tears had leaked down her cheeks. Her parents had kissed her cheeks, held her tight in their arms for a few moments, before placing her in her pram.

The next thing Katie knew her pram was inside an apple orchard. She did not know her father had magicked the pram to a faraway place as a portkey. Katie only knew that she needed to find help. She was so far away from people though.

Whimpering, Katie looked up at the apple trees. She wanted an apple, but she knew the only way she could get one would be to use magic and she could not use magic. She was not supposed to use magic outside her house, if she could help it. Even if she got an apple, she would never be able to cut it up to eat.

Suddenly she was unable to keep quiet anymore. Katie cried out loud. She let out a deep long wail. To her astonishment two boys her age jumped out from behind trees.

“What you doing here?” Said one boy.

The boys were identical and they had bright red hair, just like her da. This only made her cry even harder and she began screaming for her da. The two boys hurried up to her and tried to soothe her making soft sushing noises as they patted her back and shoulders.

“You muggles,” Katie finally hiccuped. “Not supposed to talk to muggles.”

“We’re wizards,” said the other twin.

“Can you take me to your mummy?” Katie sniffle. “Supposed to give this to grown up witch or wizard.” She showed the twins the large envelop in her hands that she had been clutching to her chest the whole time.

“Our mummy is busy with our baby sister,” began one.

“But we can take you to our daddy,” said the other.

“He doesn’t know we left.”

“We’re not supposed to leave the house.”

“Bad wizards are around.”

“We wanted apples for tarts.”

“So we snuck out to get apples.”

“Come look!”

The twins pulled Katie over to a handkerchief filled with apples. As she looked down at the apples, her tummy made a loud grown that both boys heard.

“You need food,” the second boy said nodding. “Freddie get the apples.”

The first boy wrapped up the apples and slung them over his shoulder. He grinned and began to walk off toward their home. The second boy took Katie’s hand, which took a few tries because she did not want to let go of her envelope. They walked out of the orchard and Katie got the first glimpse of their house. 

The big house was nothing like what she lived in. Her family lived in a small stone cottage in the middle of a forest. They had lived near a village that was nothing but muggles almost and her da liked to experiment with charms so he preferred not to have to deal with muggles.

The two boys blushed watching Katie stare. They knew that they were not very well off. Often when they had snuck out of their bedroom, they heard their parents talking about how they were going to afford things.

“What a cool house,” Katie whispered. She rubbed the tears from her face, smudging her cheek with mud. “My house is small.’

Both boys seemed to relax. The second boy pulled Katie though the gate and they guided her into a big kitchen. A tall thin red headed man was pacing frantically as he rocked a tiny newborn baby. His eyes bulged behind his glasses.

“Fred! George! How did you get out of the house? Where have you been? Who is this?”

“Daddy,” the first twin said dropping the apples on the floor. “We found her in the orchard. She’s a witch. She’s got something for you.”

Arthur Weasley looked down at Katie perplexed. How did this little girl get here? What could she possibly have for him? Could this be a trick by the Death Eaters. “Bill,” he called softly into the next room. Another red headed boy entered the room, much older than the twins. “Take Ginny,” he passed the baby into her older brother’s arms. “Take all your siblings up to your room. Don’t argue. You all stay up there until I call you. Do not wake your mother or Ron.”

Bill did not look pleased, but he did as his father had asked him. He had to convince Fred and George to go upstairs. They wanted to stay with their new friend. Arthur had to promise them that he was just going to get her cleaned up so they can play later. The twins did not need to know that their new friend could unknowingly be dangerous.

“Now,” Arthur said kneeling before Katie, who was looking after Fred and George. “What is your name?”

Katie looked up at the red headed man. He looked so much like her daddy. Her daddy was tall and he had vivid red hair. Looking up at him made her start to cry again. “Da and Mummy sent me away. I’m supposed to give this to a witch or wizard.” She held out the envelope to the wizard and ran her arm across her nose wiping it.

Arthur looked surprised. He set the envelope on the kitchen table and ran his wand over it looking for any spells that might be harmful to himself or his family. The only spells he could find on it was one to make the heavy envelope light enough for the toddler to carry and a spell so that only a witch or wizard could open the envelope.

Cautiously Arthur opened up the envelope. Inside was the key to a vault at Gringotts and then a letter with several documents. The documents told him everything about the little girl in front of him and about her family history. Arthur was very surprised. Then he opened the letter.

To Whom It May Concern,

This is our beautiful and precious daughter, Katie. Death Eaters are after us. By the time you read this, we will possibly be dead. We have already lost family to the war. Katie has no one to go to, no one to raise her and sending her to a muggle foster home would be devastating. 

Enclosed is everything Katie will need to live a happy life through and beyond Hogwarts. We just need a kind and loving family to take her in. There is plenty of gold and more in our vault to care for her if only you will take her in. We are begging you!

Phádraig and Rhia Reid.

Phádraig Reid! Arthur stared at the signature in awe. He was well known to be the last living relative to the great Merlin. No wonder he sent his only child away. Arthur looked back at the tiny girl who seemed so cried out, so tired, she could not feel anything anymore. She was just standing at his knee looking up at him sadly.

Finally, Arthur knelt down to her level. She looked terrible. A few waves of his wand later, he had her fully cleaned up. Still she swayed with tiredness and he could hear her tummy growling. He did not know what to say to her. How could he tell this child, who was only a week older than his twins, that her parents were most likely dead.

“Sweetheart, Katie, are you hungry?”

Katie nodded sleepily. Arthur stood back up and waved his wand again. A glass of milk and some crumpets left over from breakfast the day before floated to the table. Gently he lifted her up into a chair and settled her down there with some jam.

“You stay right here and eat. Okay,” he said to her. He felt she could do well on her own for a few moments. Slowly he backed out of the room and hurried, lightly, up to his bedroom where his wife, Molly and their youngest son Ron were sleeping soundly. Molly had been up late with both Ron and Ginny and he was trying to give her a quiet, relaxing morning. He supposed that was not going to happen now. “Molly,” he whispered into her ear shaking her gently.

“Arthur,” Molly said sitting up quickly. “What is wrong? Is it Ron? Ginny? Where is Ginny?”

“She’s with Bill in his room,” Arthur said. Quickly and quietly he told her everything he knew.

“The poor little dear! She doesn’t know yet! What are we going to do?”

“I wanted to give you a quieter day… but I’m afraid I am going to have to find out about this. I don’t believe Katie is a danger to us. I checked the envelope, but I want to go to Dumbledore. What if we can stop the raid on the Reid’s home and save them? At the very least… we could find their… We need answers.”

“Yes. Of course.” Molly began to get out of bed. “Arthur, how did you find her?”

Arthur paused in getting dressed to go check with Dumbledore. “Um… well, the boys, Fred and George, they, escaped.”

Molly looked white with fury. 

“Molly, Molly, they are safe and at home. They do not understand. They brought home this little girl. They saved her life. We will put up new spells on their room and around the house to keep them safe.”

Molly Weasley deflated a little. “I’m still having words with them.” She pulled on a dressing gown and gently scooped up Ron so she could keep him with her downstairs. Arthur, now fully dressed followed her out but went upstairs to Bill’s room to allow the others downstairs. 

What he found was a mad house. Bill and Charlie were he two oldest sons who shared the room. They were trying to separate Fred and George who were beating the third older brother to a pulp. 

“Fred! George!” Arthur snapped for the second time already that morning. “Stop beating up Percy!”

“He said Katie was a Death Eater!” Fred snarled scratching at Charlie’s arms. The second eldest Weasley did not seem to mind in the least the red marks being scratched across his arms.

“He said she was here to hurt us all.” George cried. He had turned in Bill’s arms now and sniffled a little.

“Percy,” Arthur admonished in surprise. “Why would you say something like that?”

Percy pushed his glasses back onto his nose. He was only five years old, but he looked and acted much older. “We don’t know who to trust anymore, Daddy.” He said seriously. “I only said she might be.”

“Still, Percy, she is just a little girl. She’s Fred and George’s age and-and…” Arthur looked from the three younger boys to the older ones. Bill and Charlie would understand, the others would not. “Come downstairs. I want you to meet her. Bill, where is Ginny?” 

Bill released George. “In her bassinet in the corner. She’s still fast asleep. I think she could sleep through a hurricane if she wanted.”

Now Arthur could not help but to smile at this. Ginny was going to be a tough little girl. Carefully he picked up the bassinet and began leading the others downstairs. When they all trooped into the kitchen, breakfast was being started and Molly was sitting with Katie in her lap as the little girl slept restlessly.

“I found her asleep curled up in the chair like a kitten. I could not wake her. She looks so tired.” Molly stroked the girl’s long brown hair. She could just see red highlights streaked through it.

Arthur set the bassinet next to Ron’s on the table. “You’ll be alright for a little while, Molly, with all eight of them?”

“We will be fine. We have to be. Bill and Charlie will help me. Won’t you boys?”

“Course, Mum,” Bill said automatically. He wanted to prove he was responsible enough to go to Hogwarts next year. His mother had been thinking of homeschooling him.

“Does she bite like Fred and George,” asked Charlie looking at her struggle in his mother's arms.

“We don't know yet,” Molly said smiling at Charlie and rocking Katie a little. “Go on, Arthur. Hurry.”

Arthur rushed out of the house without another word, taking the vault key and envelope with him. Molly flicked her wand and breakfast spread across the table.

“Are you sure she can't hurt us?” Percy said stubbornly not sitting down. “You said not to let strangers in the house. Why did Fred and George get to bring someone in the house?”

“Shh,” Molly said quietly as Ron and Ginny twitched in their sleep too. “Fred and George should not have left this house. They should be in big trouble,” Molly glared at them and they looked incredulously at her. “But, they did save this baby’s life. So you two won’t be punished this time. This time! Do you understand, boys? You do not leave this house without your father or me!”

“Yes, Mummy,” they chorused. They tucked into breakfast with the others. As they ate they noticed their mum had picked put the apples and had put them in a bowl by the sink.

“Mummy,” Fred asked sweetly. “I know what would make her really happy when she wakes up.”

“What’s that, dear,” Molly asked only giving him half of her attention so she did not see his sly smile.

“The girl would like apple tarts!”

Molly looked over at the eldest twin. At first she frowned at him. “I know what you are trying to do. If I have time, I will make tarts later…”

“Mummy!” Katie suddenly screamed and thrashed in Molly’s arms. Ron and Ginny joined in her screams.

“Bill, take Ginny. Charlie, Ron. Just rock them and try to soothe them,” Molly said as she held the screaming and panicked Katie tightly in her arms. “Shh, dear, my husband has gone looking for your mummy and daddy. Shh! We will find them.”

Katie was whimpering and she had snuggled up against Molly so her face was hidden in her neck. She was shaking all over and tears would not stop falling. Her cries for her mummy only made the elder Weasley children uncomfortable. Percy, Fred and George had stopped eating. George had slid from his seat to stand next to his mother.

“Daddy went to get your mummy and daddy,” said George. “Come play with us.”

Shaking her head Katie wriggled if at all possible closer to Molly. George looked disappointed and Molly gave her son a small smile. Ginny and Ron had calmed down to whimpers and Katie could not be heard so loud as she was pressed against Molly’s neck.

“She needs a nap, boys,” Molly said softly so she sounded conspiratorially. “Do you think you could pretend to take a nap until she can get to sleep.” If she could get Fred and George to nap, things would be a lot easier.

“We can pretend,” Fred said confidently.

Slowly, Molly stood up and carried Katie carefully into the sitting room. A wave of her wand released the sofa bed and she struggled to get Katie to release her. “Now, Dear, let go. You are tired. We are looking for your parents. Hopefully they will be here soon. Taking a nap will make time seem to go by faster. Look, Fred and George are going to take a nap too.”

Fred and George climbed up on the sofa bed and they fluffed the pillows on the bed. Katie glanced over her shoulder at them. She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Molly cleaned it off with her wand, shaking her head slightly.

“I want my mummy and daddy. Why did they send me away?”

Molly sighed. “These are dark and dangerous times.” She looked at Fred and George sternly. “Parents are doing what they must to keep their precious babies safe. Sometimes it means keeping them close,” she looked down at Katie, who had stopped crying and leaned back to better listen to Molly. “Sometimes, mummies and daddies send their precious babies away to keep them safe. I promise you are safe here, Sweetheart.”

Katie sniffled and went to wipe her nose on her sleeve again, but Molly was ready with a handkerchief. She had the girl blow her nose and laid her down on the bed. Fred and George arranged themselves so they were on either side of her. Molly beamed at them.

“Go to sleep. Everything will be resolved soon,” said Molly tucking them in.

“What's re-re what's?” Katie asked yawning.

“It means we will know things soon. Sleep,” Molly urged.

Katie’s eyes slid shut once more and soon her breathing slowed. Fred and George did not close their eyes. They watched the girl closely wondering what she might do next. Molly gave them all a worried glance, but she had to leave them to feed Ron and Ginny.

To her surprise, Bill had already prepared Ron’s breakfast and he had passed the bowl and spoon to Charlie. Charlie would not mind the spit ups and being hit with spoonfuls of baby food as much as Bill. Feeding Ron was a challenge and Charlie never backed down from a challenge or a dare. Percy was sitting on his knees in his chair watching his older siblings work with the younger siblings with great fascination and curiosity.

“Thank you, Bill,” Molly said pleased. 

“I was going to do Ginny’s but…” He frowned at the formula bottles.

“It was more than I could ask for,” she replied and prepared Ginny’s bottle, scooping up the tiny girl and feeding her. “Percy, why don't you go on into the sitting room and read quietly. I'd like you to watch over your brothers and Katie. Let me know if they need anything.”

Percy's eyes were large and round. He was proud to be given this task of watching over his younger siblings. He hurried quickly, but silently, out of the room.

“Bill, Charlie,” Molly said quietly and both boys froze in what they were doing. Molly could not look at them. Her eyes were fixed on the tiny girl in her arms. “There is a very good chance that-that Katie’s parents will not be able to come back for her.”

“They're dead,” asked Bill quietly.

“Like Uncle Gideon and Fabian,” Charlie whispered. His mother flinched and Bill smacked him so hard Ron’s baby food dropped to the floor from the spoon.

“Y-yes,” quivered Molly. “Your father says dark wizards were after them. They sent Katie away to save her.”

“What will she do?” 

“I am not sure yet. We are going to take care of her until we find out. I know she is one more of us…”

Charlie shrugged and then stuck the spoon in Ron's mouth. “What's one more Weasley, I wanna see what she does when she's not crying or asleep.”

“You're thinking about keeping her,” asked Bill shrewdly.

Molly looked defensive. “She's just a baby who is lost and alone. Besides, your brothers saved her and they seemed to be attached.”

“Mum, we don't mind really,” said Bill. 

Relieved, Molly visibly relaxed. She sent Bill and Charlie off upstairs to play while she cleaned up Ron and Ginny and put them down for naps in the sitting room. She sat reading with Percy for a good hour more before she heard Arthur return in the kitchen.

“Go upstairs now, Percy, and play with your brothers,” she whispered.

Looking at his mother curiously, but did as he was told. Once Percy was safely up the stairs, Molly hurried to the kitchen. Arthur was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, his body was shaking. Molly stopped short at the sight of him.

“A-Arthur?”

“Dead,” he muttered. “Both dead. The cottage was ransacked. Everything was destroyed. Dumbledore managed to repair a few photographs for-for Katie to keep when she is older. We put what we could save in her vault. She has some gold; enough to get her through school at least, if we find a nice family to take her in…”

“Arthur,” Molly said aghast. “Arthur, can't we… she is just one more.”

Arthur looked up with a sad smile on his face. “You too?” He asked her.

“Of course!” Molly Weasley looked affronted. “Besides, I don't think Fred and George will give her up without a fight.”

“I told Dumbledore about them finding her. He thinks she may owe them a life debt.” Molly gasped. “He wants to come by and check on the three of them later this evening. He is arranging for the Ried’s to be brought here to Ottery St. Catchpole. They'll be buried in the village.”

With a heavy sigh, Molly sat down next to Arthur and took his hands in hers. “How do we tell her? How do we tell a small child that her parents are never coming back to her?”

“Fred, George and Percy should learn too. It may make it easier on Katie. They may be able to help.”

Arthur pulled Molly into his arms as they both began to cry. Molly had not felt this torn up since her twin brothers had died. This war was destroying families. What were they going to do.

“Mum. Dad.” Bill was standing in the doorway. He had a fussy Ginny in his arms. “What happened?” Then Bill’s jaw dropped slightly. “Katie’s parents?”

Molly nodded and took Ginny from him, waving her wand to get Ginny another bottle. “Bill, in a few minutes we are going to wake her and let her know. Will you bring Percy down and Charlie and Ron.”

“She's staying, right. You aren't going to send her away, right?”

Arthur smiled. “Yes, Bill. We are adopting Katie. She has gold enough to get her through school, but we are going to take care of all of her other needs.”

“Good,” Bill said and he turned on his heel out of the room.

“Molly, dear,” Arthur said in a low voice. “I think we are raising our children right.”

A bubble of laughter escaped Molly’s lips. She finished feeding Ginny, burped her and began rocking her to sleep as she followed Arthur into the sitting room. Katie was still deeply asleep, but Fred and George were sitting up. The other boys were all sitting around the edge of the sofa bed.

“Where are her mummy and daddy, Dad,” Fred asked.

“Well, boys,” Arthur began. Ron crawled toward the edge of the sofa bed and he reached out and caught him in his arms. He could not seem to finish his thought.

“Dad,” Fred asked slowly.

“Why don't you,” Arthur swallowed hard. “Why don't you wake Katie up.”

Both Fred and George looked taken aback. Together they turned toward Katie and shook her awake. At first she did not want to wake up. She was so exhausted, her body did not want to do anything but sleep.

“Is my mummy and daddy here?”

Passing Ginny to Bill, Molly moved forward and scooped Katie up into her arms and sat back in her armchair. “Sweetie, your mummy and daddy, they are… they have passed away.”

“What's that?” Katie asked, her lip was already quivering though. “Pass, like at dinner and you pass stuff from mummy to daddy?”

“No, Sweetheart,” Molly said as tears began to slide down her face. “It is like…”

“It's like their bodies have stopped working,” Arthur said suddenly. “And it's so magic and healers cannot fix them.”

“Y-you means they're gone. Forever?” Katie wailed the last word and she unnerved Ron and Ginny. All three of them were crying now.

“I'm sorry, Katie. Oh, dearie, I know it hurts. It's okay.”

“Mummy,” George said clearly anxious while Fred watched Katie horrified. “Mummy, what does that mean? Where is Katie going to go?” He started to scramble down from the sofa bed and Fred followed him as they rushed to their mother's knees both putting their hands on Katie's back.

“Katie is staying here with us,” their father told them.

Percy frowned not understanding. “Why are her parents not working anymore?”

“We have told you all there is a very bad wizard about,” Arthur said his voice lifting over the three crying children. “His followers did his to Katie’s parents.”

“I want that man to go away,” Katie said suddenly firmly and for a moment she stopped crying. Her expression was fierce, but then she broke again. 

Molly returned to holding and rocking the little girl. “We all do, my love. We all do, and there are people who are working on making him go away forever.”

Katie cried for a long time and the Weasley's stayed silent, with the exception of Ron who was upset someone was making a lot of noise and Arthur was struggling to quiet his youngest son. Molly rocked Katie and stroked her long hair to soothe her. To her surprise, the motion worked best and Fred and George joined in. Percy was still pondering what had happened and Bill and Charlie said nothing, they were old enough to remember their uncles and attended their funeral.

Eventually, the little orphan cried herself to sleep. Molly gave her a gentle squeeze and stood to put her back in the bed. Fred and George followed her and curled up around her. Molly did not have it in her heart to ask them to leave her alone. Instead she bustled off to the kitchen to prepare a lunch.

“Give me Ginny,” Arthur said to Bill. “You go help your mother if you can. You too, Charlie. I'll sit in here and watch the rest of this lot.” He smiled a little, letting his eldest sons know he was proud of them and he appreciated all of their help.

“Daddy,” Percy piped up when the others left. “What will happen if you and mummy go away?”

Arthur could see Fred and George shift a little to learn the answer to that question. “We have lots of relatives who will take you in should that happen, but it is not going to. We are all going to be very safe.”

“Daddy,” asked Percy again. “Don't go to work tomorrow.”

Both Fred and George were sitting up now, watching their father eagerly. “I wasn't planning on it.” He replied. “I have some vacation time. I'll stay home for a few weeks even.” He had to smile a little when they all relaxed.

The Weasley's ate sandwiches quietly while Katie slept on. After lunch Molly sent her children upstairs to play quietly. Even Fred and George were asked to go play. They did not want to leave their new friend, but Molly insisted and she was getting angry so the boys decided to humor her.

The girl slept on and on through the day. Fred and George came down constantly to check on her and to see if she were awake. Even the three elder boys would drop in to see if she were okay. Arthur was a little uneasy at how he had, in a way given Molly a fairly quiet day; even though it was not the way he had wanted. They spent a fairly quiet afternoon reading, knitting and taking turns caring for Ron and Ginny.

Just before supper Albus Dumbledore knocked softly on their kitchen door. To the slightly tense house the knock sounded like a blast. Fred and George scrambled downstairs, making a lot of noise in the process, to see who was calling. Katie woke with a start at the sound of the boy's, but rushed to them for comfort.

“Welcome, Headmaster,” Molly said softly. “Please have a seat. I was about to make supper. Would you care to join us?”

“I would love to, but I'm afraid I have accepted supper elsewhere tonight. I wanted to see young Miss. Reid and we need to, ah, settle some things.”

Slowly, flanked by the twins, Katie slipped into the kitchen. She stared up at the tall wizard who looked a lot like her Papa Merlin, whose portrait had at one time hung over the fireplace at her parent’s cottage. Papa Merlin had been a very sad and stern person, kind of opposite to this man in front of her. Still there was something making her hide behind Fred slightly at the sight of him.

“I believe you are the wonderfully clever boys who found Miss Reid. Is that correct?”

“We saw her,” started Fred.

“In the apple orchard,” continued George.

“We heard her crying.” 

“We knew she wasn’t supposed to be there.”

“But, we saw she was just a kid.”

“Like us.”

“And she was looking for an adult.”

“So we brought her home.”

“That was very good of you boys. Did you know you saved her life? Someone bad could have found her and that would have been very bad.”

“Would she have been not working like her mummy and daddy?” Fred asked.

George put an arm around Katie. 

“I do not know,” Dumbledore said now kneeling before the three children. “And I am glad that I do not know because Katie is safe and she has you to thank for that.”

The three toddlers were so enamored by his words they did not notice Dumbledore had made a few swift movements with is wand. They all stared up at him as he stood back up. All of them were very curious about what he meant.

“Katie,” Molly said scooping the girl up again. “Your mummy and daddy had no family to take care of you, you understand that don't you?” Katie nodded and sniffled a little. “Would it be okay with you if Arthur and I took you in? We would love it if you lived with us.”

Fred and George looked excited. “Stay with us. We can play all the time,” they cried.

Katie looked down at them and felt a funny feeling in her tummy. The feeling wasn't bad, it felt kind of nice. She looked at the lady holding her and that feeling grew. Then she looked over at the man who looked kind of like her daddy with his bright red hair. Finally she looked at the older brothers, who had come down the stairs to see what was going on. 

“You’ll be my mummy?” She asked softly.

“Oh, Sweetheart, if you want you can call us mummy and daddy; or you can call us Molly and Arthur. Whatever you feel more comfortable with, but we are going to love you like our own and you'll have lots of brothers and a sister to play with and they all love you too.”

“I love you, Katie,” George piped up.

“Me too,” said Fred. 

Bill, Charlie and even Percy nodded at her. 

“I want… to stay… with you,” she gasped out. “I like brothers.” She looked down at Fred and George, blushed and hid her face against Molly’s neck. “I want my mummy and daddy too.”

Hugging Katie close, Molly kissed her all over. She always had room in her heart for more family.

Dumbledore smiled fondly at them. “Now, Arthur, Molly, there are a few papers that Mr. Reid has provided for you to take full custody of Katie. I just need you to sign some things for me.”

Molly passed Katie to Charlie. “Show her around the house, boys, will you?”

That evening Katie sat at a very full table between Charlie and George. Her new brothers had shown her all around the house while her new guardians had signed a few documents; fully and legally making them her guardians. Katie was not as excited as they were to see the house, but sometimes she mustered up enough energy to pretend.

The ground floor was just the kitchen and siting room. The first floor had a nursery and Bill and Charlie’s room. Charlie was afraid she would not have her own toys and so he gave her his old stuffed dragon. Suddenly Katie was getting toys from all of the boys. Bill gave her a puzzle he had been keeping to himself. Percy brought her a box of colors and a scroll of parchment she could color on. Fred and George gave her everything they owned.

Molly and Arthur had found her sitting in the middle of Fred and George’s room surrounded by their toys. Katie was even smiling a little as she played with the quidditch figurines with Fred and George.

When it came time for bed, Molly had added a bed to the master bedroom. Ron and Ginny’s cribs were in the room as well, but Molly was afraid to leave Katie in the nursery alone. Eventually the nursery was going to be made into a bedroom for Ginny and since Katie was staying with them there was no reason not to convert it now. They could move all of the nursery things to the sitting room.

“Is there anything special your mummy and daddy would do for you before bed?” Molly asked as she tucked Katie into the small cot.

“Mmm,” Katie murmured as she stifled a yawn with her pillow. “Just a story and hugs and kisses.”

Molly smiled. She had already read all of the younger kids a story. Kissing Katie and hugging her close one more time, Molly settled her down with her new stuffed dragon. “If you need anything, just wake us up, Sweetheart.”

“Okay. New mummy?”

“What is it, Dear?”

“That man, Mr. Bumblebee, he said I will get to see my mummy and daddy one more time to say goodbye. When can I do that?”

“In just a few days,” Molly whispered sitting back down on the edge of the cot. “You can say goodbye and talk to them one more time, but Sweetie, that doesn’t have to be the last time you talk to them. You are too little to understand all the big words now, but one day, one day you are going to understand what happened.”

Katie’s eyes slid closed and for a moment Molly thought she had gone to sleep. She almost stood back up to get ready for bed herself when Katie spoke again.

“New mummy, do you think my mummy and daddy are upset I call you mummy.”

Sighing a little, Molly bent down and kissed Katie again. “I’m sure they want you to do what you feel right doing.”

“Okay,” Katie said and rolled over onto her side curling against her dragon. “Night night, Mummy.”

“Night, night, Precious.”

Katie woke up in the middle of the night crying. She ended up curled up in bed with Molly and Arthur. For a few nights she slept in bed with her new guardians. Then she slept in the cot at the end of the bed. Eventually they moved her into the nursery that would be her bedroom all to herself until Ginny was a little bit older.

A few weeks after Katie had been found by Fred and George, You Know Who disappeared. Molly and Arthur told all of their children that they were to celebrate, the man who was responsible for Katie’s parents’ death was dead. Katie was crying again. 

She had not cried so hard since the funeral where she saw her mummy and daddy in their wooden beds and said goodbye to them one last time. Fred and George hugged her while she cried. Katie was glad he was gone and sad for the little Harry Potter boy who lost his parents too. He was lucky. He had family he was going to live with. Still Katie would never want to not live with the Weasleys. They loved her like one of their own and she loved them as much as her own parents.


	2. Chapter 2

“But why Bill’s gotta go?” Katie asked for like the one thousandth time.

Normally Molly loved hearing Katie ask questions, it mean that she was healing and trying to become a normal four year old. The thought made Molly remember Katie’s fourth birthday which was only a week before Fred and George’s. That week had been a mess of three little children eager for cake, ice cream and presents. Those days had been hectic, but Molly was happy Katie was happy. She still missed her mummy and daddy, but she was healing every single day. Fred and George were a big help.

Dumbledore had come by more than once to observe them objectively. He told Molly and Arthur that the bond was becoming stronger with every single day. They were worried at first, but the headmaster reassured them that they would live happy, normal lives. Katie could roughhouse with Fred and George and they seemed to make her the happiest. Of course, because there were now three of them, it meant three times the trouble, especially for Percy.

Still nothing had bothered Molly as much as Katie repeatedly asking why Bill had to go. Molly understood. Katie had a similar reaction when Arthur went back to work after You Know Who was defeated. The girl did not understand that he would be right back after work. The first day he had to come back after a couple of hours because she would not stop crying.

“Bill needs to go to school so he can learn magic,” Molly said. She was running out of different ways to say the same thing.

“You and daddy could teach him at home. Daddy was gonna teach me at home.”

“Shh,” Charlie, who was carrying Katie on his hip and holding onto Percy's hand with the other, said. They were entering the muggle train station. Katie did fall silent. She had never seen muggle trains before. They were huge.

“Can't we ride one?” Fred asked as he pulled Arthur's arm in one direction and George went the opposite way.

“Not today, boys. Boys, stop pulling on my arms. Stay close to me. I don’t want to lose you.”

Fred and George both laughed loudly. They were having the time of their lives. Katie looked over Charlie’s shoulder at them. She was not happy. They caught her eye and pulled their father closer, grinning up at her.

“This way, Molly,” Arthur said glad Fred and George were complying. He sped up passing Charlie and Bill, who was pushing a cart with his trunk on it, and caught up to his wife who was pushing Ron and Ginny in a double pram. He guided her to a solid brick wall. Molly, Ron and Ginny passed through it, making Katie gasp. 

“Come on, Bill, Charlie, Percy. Run at it if it helps.”

Charlie put a hand over Katie’s mouth, predicting her scream, and ran right through the wall. He urged Percy on ahead of the, just behind Bill. When they came out on the other side, Katie was not pleased. She bit down hard on his palm before he could pull away.

“Hey!” Charlie glared at her, but she had spotted the scarlet steam engine. Charlie shifted her roughly on his hip and grabbed Percy’s hand again. “Move, Bill,” he snapped at his eldest brother.

The eldest Weasley child had stopped just on the other side, blocking Charlie from moving forward. He moved forward just as Fred and George came bowling through the gateway. They knocked into Charlie sending him to the ground. Katie wriggled out from under him and crawled over Percy to follow Fred and George catching up with their mother, all three giggling like mad.

Molly grimaced, but Katie was giggling again as she hid behind her mother's skirts. “Come on, Bill. Hurry. Get your trunk onto the train.”

Arthur came through the gateway, panting and put his hand on Bill’s shoulder. “Sorry, Molly, they got away from me.”

“And we are the ones on the ground. Up you get, Percy,” grumbled Charlie. He pulled Percy up and adjusted his new glasses on his nose. The six year old glared at their little brothers. 

“Here, Bill,” Arthur helped Bill lift his trunk onto the train. “Have a good term, Son. Do your best! We will see you at Christmas.” He squeezed Bill’s shoulder and backed away to look after the pram.

Molly started forward but the three four year olds reached Bill first.

“Don't go,” howled Katie. “How do I know you'll come back?”

“Yeah, don't go!” Fred cried. He didn't mind so much except Bill staying mattered to Katie.

“Who will protect us from Percy's evil glare?” George added.

A few feet away, Charlie rolled his eyes and grabbed Percy around the middle to keep him from attacking Fred and George. Bill chuckled at his younger brothers.

“Aww, Katie,” he said shooing Fred and George away to pull Katie into a hug. “I will write all the time. You'll get lots of letters.”

“Can't read.”

“Liar!” He growled playfully and tickling her. Katie could read a lot of words and she enjoyed “teaching” words to Fred and George. 

“Letters can be magicked. How do I know it's you?”

Molly and Arthur exchanged glances behind their children's backs. Katie was still very mistrusting. Sometimes only Fred and George could convince her of things.

“It's Hogwarts,” reassured Bill. “Nothing is going to happen to my letters home. I have to go to school so I can learn things. I don't like it any better than you. I'll be far away from home until Christmas, but you're going to be alright. Charlie will be there to play with and Fred, George and Percy. It's not like you aren't…”

“You gotta come back,” Katie muttered softly.

“I'm gonna be back at Christmas. I promise.”

The train whistle sounded. Bill stood and pulled Katie up into his arms with him. He hugged his mother and passed Katie back to her arms. The little girl was not pleased, but her new mummy was crying so she had to be brave for her. Bill and Charlie often said Gryffindors were brave. Molly kissed Bill and told him to work hard. She repeated they would see him at Christmas.

The other boys all hugged Bill quickly and he waved to Ron and Ginny, who had no idea what was going on, being only one and two years old. They just looked around at all the people on the platform moved around them. Katie tried to grab him but Bill was too quick. With a grin, Bill jumped onto the train. The scarlet train began to move slowly away.

Molly set Katie down and she tried to run after the train. Fred and George followed her until they reached the end of the other platform.

“He wanted to go,” Fred whispered softly to Katie who was barely not crying.

“Yeah, Katie,” added George. “Bill wanted to go. Your mummy and daddy did not want to go.”

Katie nodded and sniffled a little. George made sense. Suddenly she was picked up and put on Charlie's hip again. Wrapping her legs around him, she rested her head on his shoulder as they went back through the gateway.

When Bill came home for Christmas and then left again, Katie was better. Two years later she was able to say goodbye to Charlie as he went to Hogwarts with little fuss. Then four years after that she did not cry at all as Percy went off. Of course, by the time Percy was eleven Katie, Fred and George were nine years old.

Katie had forgotten a lot about her birth parents. Molly tried to remind Katie of them with photographs, but she could only remember their goodbye to her. Secretly, known only to the twins, Katie kept her parents letter in her pillowcase. Ginny, her roommate now, did not even know It was there.

Ginny was lots of fun when she became old enough to play. If anything Molly was relieved that the girls played together as much as the boys did. With the life bond, Molly felt Katie played an awful lot with the twins when they were little. Of course, the age differences were partially to blame. Percy was too old for them and their personalities clashed.

By the time Bill left for Egypt, Katie was more trusting. He explained that he would not be able to come home for Christmas’ like he did at school, but she and the twins would be starting school themselves in a few days. Bill went with them to get their school things, since he was taking a portkey to Egypt that evening.

Fred and George were given their uncles’ wands, but Katie’s parents’ wands were smashed when the Death Eaters had murdered them. She would be getting a brand new wand at Ollivander’s. She was very nervous as they approached the shop. Things had been much easier buying second hand things with Fred and George.

“Ahhh!” The wand maker whispered softly. “Molly Weasley. You still have the same wand, I see. My wands can last forever if you can keep them taken care of… and young Bill Weasley. Off to Egypt I hear! I knew that wand was for curse breaking!” Suddenly he turned to Fred and George. “Starting Hogwarts this year, boys?”

Fred and George nodded.

“We are using our uncles’ wands,” Fred said glancing at his mother.

“Ahhhh, yes. Gideon and Fabian. May I see the wands?”

Another glance at his mother, who nodded, and Fred pulled the wand out of his back pocket. Ollivander did not comment on where Fred kept his wand, but gave him a stern look before appraising it. 

“Yes, yes. This wand is sturdy. Good for charms and transfiguration. Yes a very versatile wand, indeed. It seems to have accepted you readily. You two are very much like your uncles. A bit taller and leaner, but…” He handed Fred his wand back and took George's. “Also a good wand for charms, mmm…” He handed the wand back to George. “Those wands will help you to be very successful in life. Take good care of them.”

“Yes, Sir,” they chimed.

“And who is this? Not a Weasley…”

“I am a Weasley!” Katie said stubbornly and she puffed out her chest.

Mr. Ollivander gave the young girl a small smile. “Yes,” his eyes darted over the twins, who had suddenly flanked Katie. “I suppose you are.”

“This is Katie Reid. She is our ward. She's been with us since she was three.”

“Reid. Reid. Ah, Phádraig Reid’s young daughter. Merlin’s last remaining blood. I remember your father. Wildly clever that man was, I was sad to hear of his and your mother’s passing.”

Katie was listening carefully to Ollivander now. Anything new she could learn about her parents, she wanted to know. There was not time to look at the treasures in her vault and the gold she had in there was embarrassing to her.

“Your father was a frequent visitor of mine. The last time I saw him was just after you were born. He came to give me the good news. So proud of you.” Mr. Ollivander had begun to wander into the back of the shop. He raised his voice as he walked away so she could still hear him.

“He brought me a branch from an Alder tree in your backyard. Alder is a very stubborn wood, but excellent for nonverbal spells. Ah! Here it is.” The wand maker returned to the front of the shop. In his hands was a long box with Katie’s name on it and the year 1989. 

“Your family lived in a cottage in the middle of a very magical wood. Phádraig had access to material I could never dream of and he asked me to make a very special wand for you. Alder, crystallized fairy wings, harvested from the forest floor from around your home, ten and two thirds inches long, springy. This is a very special wand. I do not use fairy wings often. Too horrible to try and get them. Of course the billywig stingers in your wands,” Ollivander motioned to Fred and George. “Were not something I used often either. Go on, Miss. Reid, give it a wave.”

Ollivander had opened the box an revealed a lovely light colored wand. The handle of the wand had been carved with intricate leaves and vines. Tentatively, Katie reached out and grasped the wand. The wood felt warm and familiar in her fingers. Lifting it from the satin lined box, she held the wand up at shoulder height. The wand erupted with blue stars.

Mr. Ollivander looked relieved. “Yes. This wand will serve you well. No, no charge for this wand. Your father paid for it long ago with all the materials he donated to me.”

Blushing Katie shoved her gold back into her pocket. She was very nervous about going to Hogwarts. People who Molly had given her last name to today all gave her stories about her parents. Mostly she just figured it was people giving her little tidbits of her parents. The whole thing was very confusing. But what if they were holding her to high expectations?

“Mummy,” Katie asked as they left the wand shop and were heading back to the pub. “Can't we stop for ice cream. I'll buy, Mummy.”

Immediately Fred and George chimed in begging for ice cream too. Molly sighed. That was all she needed tonight two sugar hyped boys and one very sad eleven year old girl while her eldest son is leaving home forever. “Save your money, Dear,” Molly said softly. “We will get some ice cream as long as you don't say anything to Ron and Ginny.”

Cheering, Fred and George ran down the alley to the ice cream parlor. Katie was not completely happy with this deal. She wanted to treat her family. Bill seemed to understand and put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her to his side. “You are going to do great at Hogwarts.”

Katie smiled. “I know, I'm a descendent of Merlin…”

“No. You are going to be great because you are talented. I have been on the receiving end of your accidental magic. And Charlie still has the scars from where your stuffed dragon bit him when he made you angry. You're going to be great because you are great. We are all individual people with different talents. I enjoy breaking curses and Charlie loves magical creatures and he's good at Quidditch. And Percy… well he's good at homework?” They both laughed. 

“I'm a Weasley, right?” Katie asked her “brother.”

Bill looked a little taken aback. “You are… you're a Reid and a Weasley. I know it's confusing. Mum and dad adopted you, but you're still a Reid. We are your family though. Do you understand?”

“I want to be a Weasley.”

Bill chuckled.

A few days later Katie, Fred and George sat on the Hogwarts express for the first time. They were in a compartment all to themselves after annoying Percy enough he had to leave them instead of keeping an eye on them like he had promised their mother.

“How long will it be until we learn how to do color changing charms, do you think?” Katie asked as she leaned over George to look out the window at the blurred countryside.

“Dunno,” replied George. He tugged on her long hair. “Why?”

“I want to bring out the red in my hair.” Said Katie matter-of-factly.

“Why?” Fred asked now curious.

“Because I am going to make myself a full Weasley and I need red hair to do that. Nobody will ever believe I’m a Weasley if I don’t have red hair like you guys. Then we can be triplets.” She grinned up at Fred and punched George lightly on the shoulder. “We are going to cause so much chaos.”

“Yeah we are,” said Fred.

“You don't need red hair to be a Weasley,” George said confused.

“Yes I do!” Katie said stubbornly. “They whole time we were getting our books and things for school everyone kept calling me Miss. Reid.”

“But you are Miss. Reid.” Fred cringed as Katie turned and glared at him for his comment.

“I am not. My parents abandoned me! Mummy and Daddy took me in.”

Fred and George shared a look that Katie missed. George ran his hand through Katie’s long hair. The hints of red she got from her father, shone when the sunshine that filtered through the dingy window. She leaned into his touch habitually.

“Your mummy and daddy saved you,” whispered George. “You would have been killed that night.”

“We would have never met you and that would have been tragic.” Grinning Fred kicked Katie gently.

She turned away from them both and crossed her arms. They locked eyes and sighed. George turned in the seat and leaned his back against hers and bumped their heads together. He could feel her sigh behind him and lean back against him.

“I know you miss your parents, but I am very glad you are here.” George said elbowing her a little. “You're my best friend.”

“Mine too,” Fred said standing up and shoving Katie and George. “Come on, Katie. We are on our way to Hogwarts. We are going to learn a lot of magic and in just seven years we can do whatever we want! I can't wait to grow up. The three of us are going to do great things!”

“Yeah,” added George. “Now we need to figure out what our first big prank at Hogwarts is going to be.”

“I'm all for getting Percy again…” Fred stopped as the door to their compartment door swung open. 

A boy with long dread locks entered and slammed the door shut. “You're not Slytherins are you? Cause they are the worst!” He took hold of one of his locks and frowned where it had been cut.

“Slytherins,” Fred hissed. “I think we have found our first victims.”

“I have some dung bombs…” George said opening his trunk to look inside.

“I have some wet start fireworks,” added Katie looking into her own trunk. 

“So what can we do with them and get our revenge?” Asked Fred.

“Wait,” the boy said looking at them confused. “You are going to get revenge for me.”

“Course we are, mate,” said Fred throwing an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “Nobody treats our mate poorly without revenge.”

“Remind me to not get on your bad side,” the boy muttered.

Katie was sitting crosslegged with the dung bombs and fireworks in her lap. She was thinking deeply as she looked over the two objects. Pulling out a roll of spell-o-tape she taped a firework to each dung bomb. Fred and George watched with identical grins. She was just what their prankster hearts needed.

“Now how do we start the fireworks and get them into their compartment?” Asked Katie looking between George and Fred.

“I have a spray bottle of water,” the boy said. “I use to use it to to help keep my pet salamander cool when he would overheat.” He shrugged and opened his own trunk which he had pulled into the compartment with him.

The four eleven year olds filled up the spray bottle with water and made their way down the train to the compartment that the boy, who finally introduced himself as Lee Jordan, had been in originally been staying in. Katie climbed onto George’s back and he carefully lifted her up. Fred passed up the firework/dung bombs. Katie slowly opened the vent above the door and carefully set the device up to shoot right into the compartment of seventh year Slytherins. When she nodded, Lee passed up the spray bottle. A couple of squirts set the fireworks off and seconds later the dung bombs exploded. Katie slammed the vent shut and wrapped her arms around George as they ran back to their compartment.

All four first years fell into their seats laughing and rolling in their seats. Katie was crying into George's sleeve. The boys could not stop laughing.

Eventually the train began to slow down. They all changed into their robes. Katie had stopped laughing now. She had new robes while Fred and George were wearing some of Bill’s old robes. Lee was wearing new robes too, but at least he did not look uncomfortable.

“Woah!” Katie murmured when they got off the train. A huge man was beckoning them over to a lake with a fleet of small boats. 

“Four ter a boat you lot.” The man who introduced himself as Hagrid said.

Katie climbed into a boat with Fred, George and Lee. The little boats glided across the lake. Slowly the castle came into view and Katie gasped. This was going to be her home for the next seven years? The castle was huge. Lights glittered everywhere and Katie sighed a little.

The first years were taken into a room off to the side of the Entrance Hall. A stern looking witch with her hair in a bun came to tell them about the houses they would be sorted into. Katie felt nervous once again. She wanted to take the boys’ hands, but she did not want to embarrass them. They looked so happy chattering away with each other.

When the stern witch, Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall, returned, Fred and George gently pushed Katie ahead of them. She could feel them flanking her so close that they would touch her as they walked. Their presence so close behind her made her feel better.

McGonagall began to call them up one at a time. Katie knew she would be called before Fred and George. Apparently all they had to do was to put on a very old hat which had just finished a song. Katie could not focus on the song. She had no idea what was going on.

“Katherine Reid,” McGonagall called.

“Go,” Fred whispered in her ear and George squeezed her hand before pushing her forward.

Stumbling a little, Katie climbed up the steps and sat down on the stool. McGonagall dropped the hat onto her head and suddenly she could hear a voice in her head. She did her best not to jump in fright, but she knew she had tensed up.

“Nothing to be afraid of,” the Sorting Hat whispered in her ears. “I'm just going to look through your mind…”

“I don't like that! My thoughts should be my own!” Katie found herself thinking. She squeezed her eyes shut and clinched her fists in her lap.

“Of course they are,” hummed the hat. “You are very bravo and loyal, but creative. Dung bombs and fireworks… mmm… yes… Ravenclaw!”

The hat shouted the last word aloud and McGonagall pulled the hat from Katie’s head. Her eyes immediately caught Fred and George’s shocked faces but then they broke into identical grins. What did they know that she did not? She tripped off to the table that was cheering for her.

There was a seat at the end of the table and Katie took it to watch the rest of the sorting. When Fred’s name was called, she watched as George ran up instead. Immediately the hat sent him back and Fred came up and was sorted into Gryffindor. Katie frowned. She had hoped he was planning on forcing the hat to put him in Ravenclaw too. The hat told her she was creative, but Fred and George were creative too. George was sorted into Gryffindor as well. He waved at Katie as he took a seat between Charlie and Fred.

A large feast appeared on the table, but Katie wasn't very hungry. She didn't want to be in a house away from Fred and George. Being away from them gave her a funny feeling. When pudding appeared an older Ravenclaw passed her a bowl of strawberry ice cream.

“What's the matter? Homesick already?” She asked. “I'm Penny. Penny Clearwater.”

“Katie R-Reid and no I am not really homesick. I'm just upset I'm not in the same house as the Weasley's.” She nodded over toward the Gryffindor table. “I've never not been with them.”

Penny looked over at the Weasley's and smiled a little to herself. “Aw you aren't separated, Sweetie. Both the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors are in towers and you only sleep in the dorms and have classes with Ravenclaws. You will see them plenty enough.”

Perking up Katie looked up at Penny. “Do we have classes with Gryffindors?”

“Sometimes, but not often.” Explained Penny. “For some reason we are often paired with Hufflepuff. But one or two classes are with Gryffindor. Everyone has classes together starting in your sixth year.”

“That's so far away,” Katie groaned. She looked up. George was waving to get her attention. He had strawberry ice cream on the spoon he was waving. They both loved strawberry ice cream and strawberry cake. She smiled back at him and waved her spoon back. She felt a little better watching him eat happily.

After pudding Katie followed a Ravenclaw prefect up to their tower. The Ravenclaw tower entrance had an odd door. The students had to answer a question to get inside the tower. All of the students were crowded there thinking. Katie had to roll her eyes internally. She really wished she had been a Gryffindor like her family.

The following morning, her satchel was full of all of her school books, parchment, ink and quills. There was no way she was going to try to get back into her dorm for her afternoon classes. Katie carefully followed her fellow Ravenclaws back to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they reached the Grand Staircase, Katie, who had been chatting with Penny, was stopped in her tracks by Percy.

“Did you sleep well, Katie,” asked Percy. “I'm writing a letter to Mum. She will want to know.”

“I'm fine, Percy,” Katie said. She was not lying. There was only one other student in her dorm, a girl with platinum blond hair cut in a pixie style. They had said hello to each other the previous night before climbing into bed, but the girl was not there when Katie woke up. She had slept well wrapped in a knitted blanket from her Mum. The feeling of missing the twins was there and constant, but it was not as prominent as it was last night. She had made it through one night. If she could make it through one night she could so seven years.

“Are you sure?” Percy glanced at Penny who smiled at him.

“She's doing great! She just needs a good breakfast.”

“Really, Perce, what's with the concern?” She glared at him. “I'm not a baby anymore. And why are you writing to Mum? Why doesn't Charlie do it?”

Percy returned her glare. “Charlie is busy. He's focused too much on Quidditch instead of making sure you three are settling in okay.” Percy’s eyes had moved over Katie's shoulders.

Turning, Katie spotted Fred and George with their new friend Lee. Katie’s face broke into a bright smile. The boys were all grinning as they joined the three at the bottom of the staircase.

“So Charlie has his priorities in order,” said Fred.

“Quidditch is important. This is his last year.” George added and put his hand on Katie’s shoulder.

“We can write to Mum on our own,” Katie said shouldering her bag.

“You won't. I know you won't.” He turned on his heel and stormed off back up the stairs to write his letter in the owlery.

“You four had better eat and get your schedules from the heads of houses,” Penny said. Her eyes followed Percy up the stairs. She abandoned them to get her own breakfast and schedule.

“Made a new friend then,” asked Fred. George looked at her curiously.

“Penny is nice but she's in Percy’s year. I barely saw the only girl in my dorm. She seemed a little enthusiastic about classes, you know. She had already left for breakfast by the time I even woke up. I guess we will get along just fine.”

“Knew you'd make Ravenclaw,” said George.

“It was a bit of a surprise at first,” continued Fred.

“But you are so clever, you had to be Ravenclaw.”

“And it's great! You'll get all sorts of ideas there.”

“We are going to spread such chaos.”

“These next seven years are going to be fantastic!”

Katie grinned at them, but her smile fell a little. “I miss you though.”

Fred and George shared a look. “We miss you too.”

“At last,” said a soft voice behind them all four first years jumped. Albus Dumbledore had come up behind them. “Misters Weasley and Miss Reid. I have been awaiting your arrival at Hogwarts. I see that you three are a close as you were when I visited you long ago.” Katie turned sharply away from the Headmaster and George’s hand dropped to squeeze her hand. Dumbledore’s eyebrows rose imperceptibly. “Closer even,” he whispered. “I expect some amazing talent from the three of you. Keep in mind, that friendship is the most important magic you can grow while here at Hogwarts.” Dumbledore moved easily past them and they could only stare at him.

“What just happened,” asked Lee bewildered. “You met Dumbledore a long time ago.”

Katie made a noise in the back of her throat. She pulled against George's grip on her hand.

“Katie came to live with us when she was three.” Fred said forcing Katie to look at them and Lee. “Dumbledore stopped by to see us and talk to our parents.”

“Oh, so that's why you three are so close,” said Lee. “You've grown up together…”

All three of them were staring at him now. Lee looked uncomfortable and quickly skirted around them and hurried into the Great Hall.

“We need breakfast,” Katie said softly. “Maybe-maybe I'll see you in class.”

“Listen, Katie,” Fred began as Katie finally slipped her wrist out of George’s grasp. “Houses don't mean anything except in Quidditch and we will worry about that when we get to it. Nothing is going to stop us from doing whatever we want.”

“Miss. Reid,” called a squeaky voice from the Great Hall doors. “Your schedule.”

Katie hurried over to the charms professor and her head of house, Professor Flitwick. “Sorry, Professor, I-“

“First day jitters are nothing to be ashamed of. All first year students go through it. My office is always open outside classes, should you need to talk. I am thrilled to have you in my house!”

Now Katie’s shoulders slumped a little. “Thank you, Professor. I will do my best.”

“Come on, Katie,” George said taking her by the elbow. “You need some breakfast. Maybe they'll have waffles.”

“Won't be as good as Mum’s,” Fred muttered and Katie smiled a little.

They all fell into a new routine. Eventually they learned that not every day did they have to sit at their own house tables and teachers learned that if the twins put their heads together with Katie surprising and often not fun things could happen.

Katie liked her teachers. She immediately fell in love with charms, a class she had with Fred and George, and herbology. Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout both beamed at her and told her how proud her parents would be of her. Most of the time Katie enjoyed this, but some of the time, especially if she had gotten to spend a good amount of time with Fred and George, it would make her resentful. 

Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts were a bit more difficult for Katie. She had to put more concentration into them and they did not come as easy to her. History of Magic was just plain dull. She had no problems remembering things that interested her, but to learn the whole history of the wizarding world! Why did she need to know about Trolls and their wars? All three of them felt astronomy was a waste of time. Th often fell asleep in class.

Potions were something different altogether. The Potions Master, Professor Snape was intimidating. Katie was very glad this was not a class she had with the boys. In Potions Katie tried her best to follow the instructions, but for some reason she was always unhappy with her work. Snape always gave her passing grades. Her work was, as he had written on one of her papers; “what was to be expected of a student at this point in their education.” Somehow, Katie did not want to be on track with Potions as she was in Defense and Transfiguration. She wanted to be better, so one day she decided to experiment.

The weather had gotten cooler and they were preparing Pepper Up Potions which would help cure colds and minor flues. Katie followed the instructions, mostly, but when the instructions Snape gave did not caution on using too much or too little, Katie improvised. She added much more peppermint than necessary and added one more hot pepper. She even added some eucalyptus oil to help with clearing the nasal passages. As a result her potion turned into a very tempting reddish-pink color and the smell wafting from it was soothing.

Immediately Snape stalked over to her cauldron. “What is this?” He hissed softly staring down into her cauldron with an unreadable expression on his face. “Class is dismissed. Leave your potions as they are I will grade them and empty them out for you. I want a word with you, Miss Reid.”

The Hufflepuffs in the class snickered, but stopped as Snape turned to glare at him. Voxie, the only other girl in Katie’s dorm and her table partner, gave her a sympathetic look and she followed the three fellow Ravenclaw boys out of the dungeon classroom.

“Thought we would experiment today, Miss. Reid?” Snape asked taking the stool Voxie had vacated and staring down at Katie with his arms crossed.

“I-I was bored and-and I only added where you had not cautioned about exact amounts and-a-and my mum often uses eucalyptus when we I would have trouble breathing… I thought it would help.”

“And it does. Eucalyptus and chamomile do help with clearing the air passages to breathe and, what else have you done?”

“I added more peppermint for flavor and a hot pepper… to strengthen, just one.”

Snape hummed and looked down into the cauldron. He sat there for several moments staring at it not moving. “Five points will be taken from Ravenclaw for not following my instructions. It is imperative that students follow instructions in Potions, for their safety and the safety of others.”

Katie bowed her head. “Yes, sir.”

“Ten points will be awarded to Ravenclaw house for concocting one of the best Pepper Up Potions I have seen in decades.” Katie looked up in surprise, but Snape’s face was impassive. “Do not think this is a reward for disobedience. I know you are often behind those Weasley Twins’ pranks.” Katie had to force herself to not bristle. “Do not dare experiment in my class again. Detention will be next and then worse. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir. No more experimenting… in class.”

Snape stood up. “Good. Now, you are going to fill these vials,” he waved his wand a the vials appeared. “With your potion. Then you are going to clean up your station, and deliver your potion to the hospital wing before you have dinner.”

This time Katie did not reply. Carefully she filled all the vials and corked them. When that was done she packed her bag and cleaned up her station. Without another word to Professor Snape, she left the dungeons. When she reached the ground floor she could smell dinner wafting from the Great Hall. This was part of her punishment making her late for dinner. Clever. She felt she could almost like Professor Snape. Almost.

When she finally made it to dinner, she looked around for Fred and George, but they weren't there. Frowning, Katie wondered if they were somewhere looking for her. Well, there was no way she was going to miss dinner. She was cutting it close already. Sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, Katie began pulling dishes toward herself and eating.

Katie had just started on pudding, a lovely treacle tart, when a pungent smell hit her. A small smile crossed her face as her fellow Ravenclaws rushed away from her. Fred and George took a seat on either side of her.

“Been playing with the dung bombs again?”

“Just escaped Filch.” Fred gasped.

“I can tell,” Katie said. “Don't you touch my fork without cleaning your hands, George! Get your own tart!”

“But I'm tired. We ran all the way from Filch’s office! Come off it, Katie.”

Katie grabbed up her fork and stuffed several bites in her mouth before dropping her fork for George to herself take. He laughed and took the fork and plate to eat while Fred rolled his eyes. He waited until Katie swallowed her tart before leaning toward her.

“Look what George knicked from Filch’s office. It was labeled “highly dangerous”.”

Katie glanced down at the parchment Fred was showing her under the table. “Dangerous?”

“Everything is dangerous to Filch.” George said over her shoulder as he scooted closer to listen to them.

“That's true. So what is it?”

“Dunno,” Fred said. “The three of us are going to have to figure it out. So hurry up.” Fred stuffed a few biscuits into his mouth. “We have work to do.”

Grimacing, Katie downed half of her goblet of pumpkin juice and then passed it to George to finish. When they were done they climbed over the bench at the Ravenclaw table and made their way to an empty classroom they often used to plan.

“Alright,” Katie said dropping her bag in a seat and then flopping down on the floor in front of the teacher’s desk. Fred and George took a seat on either side of her. Fred pulled the parchment out again and spread it out. “Let's look at this bit of rubbish you have found.”

“Oi!” The twins cried indignant.

Rolling her eyes, Katie pulled out her wand. Carefully she touched the tip to the center of the parchment. “Revelio!”

Mister Moony Would like to congratulate whomever has our little parchment on learning a new spell.

Fred, George and Katie looked at the parchment dumbfounded as the words formed on the parchment in loopy handwriting.

“What the bloody hell,” Fred hissed. He picked up the parchment and turned it over in his hands. When he set it back down a second writer had their say.

Mister Prongs congratulates whomever that was on their colorful language (and suggests he learns some better words next time).

“Dad said not to trust anything if you couldn't see where it keeps its brain,” whispered Katie in Fred’s ear.

Mister Moony would like to inform all that we can hear you. This is a magical parchment.

“So who are you and what is this parchment?” Fred asked. “Is this just a joke?”

Mister Padfoot would like to add that he and Mister Wormtail are here too and not to be rude, you ungrateful whelp.

“Whelp,” Katie mouthed to Fred. She glanced between the twins. “Filch said this was dangerous, what is it that is so dangerous about your parchment, Sirs?” Katie poked the parchment with her wand antagonizing it.

Mister Padfoot requests that you stop that immediately or we won't help you discover our secrets.

Mister Moony will remind Mister Padfoot to keep his foot in his mouth.

Mister Prongs would roll his eyes if he could. This parchment is for mischief makers and if you took it back from Filch then I suspect you are just the kind of people we are looking for. But first you have to figure out the password.

“Password?” George asked. “Like how we get into the tower?” The twins had been clear with Katie about getting into Gryffindor tower if she ever needed them. Katie, in turn, had told them how to get into Ravenclaw tower. They did not tell anyone about sharing these secrets with each other.

Katie folded up the parchment and shoved it into Fred’s chest. “I have a feeling that whatever it is, it's not what it seems.”

“We will figure it out,” George said pulling Katie to his side. “Together.”

They worked all year long and even during Christmas holiday, when they went back home, to discover the parchment’s secret. Finally, not long before their birthdays, they broke the password. George had been joking around in the classroom they were hanging out in and Katie was rebrewing the potion they had worked on that week in Potions. She wanted to improve it and Snape would not allow her in class. Any time he suspected her of experimenting in class, he would lower her grade. However, her papers usually got high marks. Fred and George did well in the same classes Katie did. None of them were passing Astronomy or History.

“Will you stop jumping about, Georgie!” Katie snapped as George’s wand dropped from his hand where he had been tossing it and tapped against the edge of her cauldron. He and Fred were sitting in front of the cauldron with the parchment out in front of them. “If you aren't going to help me what are you up to then?”

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” said George laughing.

Suddenly the parchment began to change. Ink began to spread all over in rivulets. All three kids leaned down over the parchment, their heads close together. 

Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present The Maurader’s Map.


	3. Chapter 3

The Maurader’s Map was the greatest tool Fred, George and Katie had ever possessed. The week between their birthdays was mass chaos! No one was safe from the pranks, except for each other. Poor Percy was the number one target. They almost reduced him to angry tears before Charlie stepped in and told them he would write to Mum. The teachers often had a difficult time catching them in the act of pranking students. Most of the professors were impressed with their magical skills. None of them could deny Fred, George and Katie were talented in areas they were interested in.

Fred and George were both talented at transfiguration, Fred and Katie did well in Potions and George and Katie excelled in charms. They all did moderately well in herbology, but Katie fell short in Defense Against the Dark Arts where the twins were talented and her transfiguration score was barely average. 

When she got their final exam results, Molly was very worried about Katie’s barely passing Defense. Part of her wanted to ask Katie about it, but the girl seemed so happy to be home that she soon forgot about asking her. The pre teen did amazing when Charlie left for Romania almost as soon as he got home. Katie insisted he write every single night, even if he couldn't send the letters home every night. Charlie had laughed and tickled her with the end of her braid. In the end she let him go with only silent tears, hugging her mum.

Molly had to take all of the kids to the train station by herself the next term. She held tightly to Ginny’s hand as Fred and George lifted their trunks and Katie's onto the train. By this time Molly was stressed and was quite ready for the three to be at the school. Once again they were arguing with Percy, all the way from The Leaky Cauldron.

“Fred, George, Katie Dear,” Molly called. The three of them had found Lee and were chatting away excitedly. Kate had never managed to make friends with Voxie, but she was good friends with Lee.

The three preteens hurried up to her. Molly passed them out wrapped sandwiches for lunch on the train. She did not know Katie would buy their compartment candy from the trolley. “There you go. Now, please behave this year. Please. Fred, work on your charm work. George, pay a little more attention in Potions. Katie, Dear, please, there's a new Defense teacher this year, work on that.”

Molly looked intently into Katie’s blue green eyes. Katie took a step back into George. “I try, Mum.”

The warning whistle blew and Molly pulled all three of them into a hug. Fred and George wriggled free, but Katie lingered. She did not tell anyone why she had trouble in Defense, not even the twins. Although she suspected they knew.

“Go on. Get on board. See you at Christmas!”

“Write every day, Katie,” Ron teased.

“Mummy, can't I go to Hogwarts too?” Ginny asked like she did every year since she was five.

Ron scowled at her. “If I can't go, you can't go, Ginny.”

Katie hurried to the train and reached out for Fred and George. They easily lifted her onto the train and they all waved before Fred slammed the door shut. Following Lee, they gathered in a compartment all to themselves.

“Well, any plans for the year?” Lee asked laying across one seat leaving the other three to share the other.

“Just who do you think we are?” Fred asked with a grin.

“Of course we have plans,” said George.

“Big plans.”

“Poor Percy.”

The twins grinned at each other as Katie pulled out a notebook. “I am keeping a record this year. I hope to learn some charms that will keep it hidden though. Dad wouldn't let me buy invisible ink. He said it was a waste of my gold.”

“Got the color changing ink though,” Fred muttered.

“I do not comment on your strange obsession with having only black quills did I?”

“What, they're cool.”

“And I think color changing ink is cool.”

“Er… why are you arguing about cool things?” Lee asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“They like to impress each other and then one upping each other.” George told Lee in a stage whisper. He was shoved out of the seat by the both of them making them all laugh uproariously.

Weeks went by without a single prank. Students second year and above had begun to relax. Percy was bragging a little at how much control he had over his brothers. The teachers were on high alert, waiting for the ultimate prank.

Things were a little tougher to balance out between school, homework and Fred and George had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the new beaters. For several days they tried to get Katie to try out, but she could not pit herself against them. Their ties were stronger than house rivalries. She did attend some of their practices with a thermos of iced pumpkin juice for them to share when they finished.

Their first major prank did not come until Halloween night at the feast. Katie had perfected her forgetfulness potion. Fred, George and Lee had helped her by each taking turns drinking it. She assured them it was perfectly safe. Fred and George were absolutely confident, but Lee had to be convinced with gold.

Before the feast, the four students snuck into the Great Hall. Each was armed with a bottle of Katie’s forgetfulness potion and a dropper. They each took a table and dropped two or three drops into each goblet. Katie insisted they leave the teachers out of the prank for fear Snape might recognize her work and they would get caught.

“You know,” Fred said as he glanced down at the map to make sure no other students or teachers were coming their way. “This is going to be totally worth the wait when everyone suddenly begins to do weird things while they forget what they are doing.”

“We can't forget to play along,” Katie reminded them as she dropped some potion in the last goblet on the Ravenclaw table.

“More importantly,” George said passing his and Lee’s bottles of potion back to Katie. “We need to remember to not drink from our own goblets.”

“Too right,” said Lee. “Okay. We had better get out of here before we get caught.”

That night everything went of without a hitch. Students began picking up their forks and then forget why and stare around blankly. Some students would repeat the same sentence over and over again. One Slytherin kept standing and sitting back down.

Snape ground his teeth and stood up swiftly. He stalked over to the Ravenclaw table. “Stand up, Miss. Reid.”

Katie wanted to pretend she was forgetting things but likely that would make things worse. Over at the Gryffindor table Fred forced Lee to drink his whole goblet of juice. Katie stood up looking down at her feet. Snape pointed toward the entrance hall and then he turned to the Gryffindor table.

“Weasley and Weasley,” he snapped and literally growled as they pretended to forget what they were doing.

Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall stepped down from the teacher’s table. They joined Snape at the Ravenclaw table.

“Misters Weasley, now,” McGonagall snapped.

Finally Fred and George stood up, shoulders slumped and followed the three professors into the entrance hall. Katie was waiting sitting on the Grand Staircase. Her cheeks were slightly tinged pink as she stood up. Fred and George flanked her each brushing their knuckles with hers.

“What is going on, Miss. Reid? Misters Weasley?” McGonagall said. Her lips made a very thin white line.

“Miss. Reid concocted a very strong forgetfulness potion and the Weasley's have put it into everyone’s goblets.” Snape said glaring at the three. “I need your recipe so I can make sure I can quickly cure the entire student body.” Snape snarled at them. None of them flinched, although Katie wanted too.

Stuffing her hand into her robe she pulled out a piece of parchment and shoved it in Snape’s direction. He snatched it from her and stalked off. As he passed the Great Hall Dumbledore stepped out.

“Is what Professor Snape said true, Miss. Reid?” 

“Yes, Sir. I brewed a better potion than Professor Jigger’s instructions could lead me to brew. I tested it on myself thoroughly before allowing the boys to put it in everyone's goblets tonight.”

“I see,” Dumbledore hummed and Professor Flitwick did not know weather to be angry or ecstatic at how clever his student had been.

McGonagall, however, easily expressed her anger. “Not only did you two gentlemen put a potion in the goblets of every student in this school, but you allowed Miss. Reid to drink an untested and possibly dangerous potion! You three know you are not allowed to brew potions and give them to the entire student body! ”

“And this is not the first time you have experimented with potions is is, Miss Reid?” Professor Flitwick said. “Severus has told me you brewed a very powerful pepper up potion as well and he told me he would give you detention should you attempt to do it again?”

“Yes, Sir,” Katie said her voice slightly shaky. She loved doing pranks, but getting punished, just like getting punished back home, was difficult for her. Fred and George said nothing to defend her. It was a long standing rule. If one began a lie they all followed through. They had to trust one another.

“Then I have no choice but to give you detention. A weeks worth of cleaning in the dungeons with Professor Snape. No wand.”

“The same goes for you Mister Weasley and Mister Wesley. One of you will be cleaning out bedpans in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey and the other the trophy room with Mr. Filch. The three of you start tomorrow. Now up to your towers. You won't be finishing the feast with the other students. You will find sandwiches and pumpkin juice in your dorms.”

Without complaint the three of them turned as one and climbed the staircase together. The teachers watched them go and disappear up the next staircase.

“If we had put the potion in the teachers’ goblets too, we would not have gotten caught,” Fred muttered.

“I'm sorry,” Katie whispered. “I had hoped he would not assume it was me.”

“You could have pretended to be forgetful. You didn't even bother to try.” Fred continued his ears turning pink.

Katie turned to him with a snap. “You-you… just do your pranks by yourselves from now on! If you're going to treat me like this! You never minded getting detentions before. We are lucky they didn't take points. I know I am right with my potion. I tested it! I don't see why they are so angry at me, why you are angry at me! I did everything right! I checked and I checked. This was supposed to be fun.”

Katie began to hurry away to her tower but George grabbed her wrist. “Fred did not mean that. Really, we all knew we would get caught in the end. We aren't angry with you.”

“I am,” said Fred crossing his arms. “You are all in or all out, Katie.”

“Why-why are you shouting at me?” Katie looked taken aback. “Let go of me! You are hurting me!” They never shouted at her. Of course, Fred was not shouting, but he was being stern. George would never hurt her on purpose like this, like he was scared or upset with her. This was very unlike them.

“Not now, Fred,” George muttered as he tried to keep Katie in his grasp.

“Why not now?”

“We are supposed to be going to the dorms. Now’s not the time.”

“Now is the perfect time. You are always coddling her. I swear you are as bad as Mum.”

“That's not true!”

“Then tell her!”

Katie had stopped struggling. She looked at George curiously. “Tell me what?”

George shot Fred a glare. “We’ve been watching you in classes. You put more effort into charms than Defense… we just… we were wondering if you do it on purpose?”

“And don't lie to us! We will know!”

Finally they had admitted it. Finally they confessed they had been observing her and they had noticed she was not doing well in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

“I do my best!” Katie said earnestly, pulling again against George. His grip was firm and unyielding. His fingers wrapped around her wrist and she could see where the spot was rubbed red. “But I'm scared.”

“You're defending yourself. You know those Defense charms. I know you can do it, just like I know you could have pretended to forget. It's like you fail on purpose.” Fred was still turning pink. He was not so much upset with Katie or George, but he was anxious, afraid of her answer.

Wrenching her hand from George, finally, Katie backed away, tripped and fell to the floor. Hot, angry tears fell from her eyes. I'm scared I'll survive again. I still miss /my/ mummy and daddy! I love Mum and Dad, but…” she sobbed. “I don't understand. I'm confused. All I can think about in Defense is; why didn't they do this, could they, did they even care, does anybody care?”

Their fears were true. She was mentally blocked on Defense because she was scared. Being so close, it was easy to want to ignore the signs that she was suffering. They had spent all of their lives trying to keep her happy and cheerful, they did not always want to admit she might still have moments of despair and moments when she felt she could not or should not protect herself. 

Fred seemed to see it before George. He noticed how George would make excuses for her. That was why he had pretended to be so angry with her, to force George to face her. It was for their own good. He would never apologize for that.

“I care,” George said kneeling down to be level with her. “Fred cares or he wouldn't have been so mean. You know it.”

Katie sniffled and looked up at Fred with watery eyes. He sat down on the floor by her. “I care. I do. You have to learn to protect yourself and it's not just you that you are learning Defense for, one day you could save someone else. What if one of us did something stupid and you needed to save us, hm?”

She giggled and there was that strange feeling she often had in her stomach. “I'm trying, I solemnly swear I am, but the thoughts just creep into my head and-and I lose focus.”

“It's okay,” said George. “And we know you try in Transfiguration too. We can work together on stuff, when we aren't planning pranks.” He slid across the floor and sat beside her.

“You still want me in on pranks?” Katie asked leaning over to rest her head on George's shoulder and taking Fred’s hand and tangling their fingers together.

“It's the three of us against the world,” Fred said squeezing her hand he was not ashamed for being angry, it had forced George into confronting Katie. They talked about it a lot before bed, when Katie was not around. The younger twin wanted to deny that she was struggling with defense.

“And Lee,” added Katie tiredly.

“Lee is always welcome for as long as he can stand us,” George said. “But the three of us, we are definitely forever.”

For a few moments they sat on the floor in the middle of the hall. Katie still hiccuped a little from where she had been so upset. Fred had leaned over and put his head on her shoulder so they all looked like they had fallen asleep there.

“We need to go before we get into more trouble,” whispered Katie sitting up and shoving Fred off. He flopped to the floor pretending to be asleep. “I have to solve that riddle by myself.”

“Want us to help,” George asked standing and pulling her up with him.

“No,” Katie said taking a step back from them and rubbing her arm in an awkward motion. “I-I want some time to myself to think anyway. You go and eat.”

“We could sneak you into the tower if you like,” Fred called from the carpet.

“I am not very hungry. I'm fine. See you tomorrow. Love you,” she barely whispered those last two words as she backed away from them, turned and walked quickly away. In a few yards she turned and disappeared behind a tapestry that was a shortcut to Ravenclaw tower.

The following evening, Katie followed Snape down to the dungeons after dinner. Wordlessly she picked up the sponge and cleanser and began scrubbing the cauldrons clean. Several times she caught herself beginning to hum and stopped quickly so she would not annoy her Professor. An hour before her curfew, Snape dismissed her. This happened every night for the entire week of her detention. 

On the last night Snape stood up just before he normally called for her to leave. Katie was literally inside one of the largest cauldrons in the school. The cauldron was huge enough that she was sitting in the upturned cauldron scrubbing the bottom. She was actually grinning enjoying her work. It reminded her of a huge hollowed out tree stump she and the other Weasley children would sometimes camp out in.

“You are finished for the night, Miss Reid,” Snape said evenly. “Please crawl out of there, now.”

“Sorry, Sir.” She giggled as her voice echoed. Crawling out on her hands and knees she looked up at her teacher who quirked an eyebrow. He clearly could not see what was amusing about sitting in a cauldron large enough to hold a full grown man easily. Grinning she stood up and dusted off her hands. “I can finish it before curfew.”

“We need to have a little chat,” Snape said. His wand flashed, the cauldron was clean and the cleaning materials were put back in their cupboards. He motioned to the chair in front of his desk and Katie sat down looking nervous. “You worked hard on that forgetfulness potion, months I presume, all for your little prank?”

“Er… not necessarily for the prank. Some potions just catch my attention. I think Professor Jigger falls short sometimes. Is that why we hardly follow his directions?”

Snape stared her down. Their eyes locked briefly before Katie bowed her head slightly afraid of her boldness. She had often wondered how many if any of her fellow students noticed how often their instructions were written on the board instead of following the instructions in their text book. 

“Yes. I have made my own improvements, but unlike yours, mine have been approved by the Ministry as safe.” Professor Snape paused and looked closely at Katie, his eyes locked with hers briefly. She wanted to shudder, but she stopped herself. “You have talent. You could be a Potions Master if you wished.”

This time Katie looked away and over Snape’s shoulder at the things floating in bottles and jars on shelves behind him. “I do not think,” she said slowly. “That is my destiny, Sir.” She looked back at her Professor. He was often harsh on people, did he treat her different because he saw talent? Did she finally possess a talent all her own, something that separated her from her parents? If she offended him, would he change his attitude toward her? “I-I enjoy brewing potions for fun. Not just to enjoy making them. I mean I do and I like helping people, but I also like making them to use to have fun! Like, brewing a potion for euphoria and slipping it into someone's goblet… All in good fun!” She raised her hands at the hard look he was now giving her.

“There are no harmless pranks in my opinion, Miss Reid.” His voice was very soft and low and he sounded almost deadly. “You might want to choose more wisely how and why you want to brew potions. If I catch you giving out untested potions again I will insist on a more severe punishment. Am I clear?”

And there it was, his calculating gaze had become cold toward her. Katie swallowed slowly. “Yes, Professor.”

“You have five and a half more years to think about where to go after school. I suggest you spend some more time thinking about it. Dismissed.”

Katie rushed out of his office faster than she had run before in her life. She needed to warn Fred and George that pranks on Snape could not be allowed. She hated to think if he caught them pulling a prank on him, he could have them expelled.

“Snape wants you to what?” Fred asked the next day during break.

“He just said I would make a good Potions Master,” Katie shrugged. She huddled closer to him as wind blew through the courtyard. “He doesn't want me to be one… just that I'd be good at it. He /does/ want me to stop using them for pranks. I think he threatened us with expulsion.”

“Expulsion is not his to hand out to us. We aren't in his house.” George said. “He can't expel us and you know McGonnagal and Flitwick are too impressed with our magic to expel us.”

“Still, I don't want to upset him. You did not see him last night. It was frightening. I just can't be part of any pranks you pull on him, okay. I really advise you don't pull any on him. Just think about it?”

A few weeks later they were on the Hogwarts Express back home for Christmas. Ever since Katie had freaked out about Snape, all of their pranks had been small and on various students. Percy was the biggest victim once more. They had gone back to using prank items they could get their hands on and not ones they made themselves.

Katie woke up early on Christmas morning. Silently, she slipped out of bed to head to Fred and George's room with her presents. They liked opening their gifts together. Silently she snuck up the stairs to their room and slipped inside. Both boys were still fast asleep. Fred was snoring heavily from one bed and George’s bedding rose and fell in a slow, peaceful pattern.

Dropping her gifts on their desk, Katie moved over to the window seat and climbed in. She was cozy and warm in her charmed socks as she looked down on the snow covered garden below. A large nearly full moon lit up the garden so she could see the sparkling white powder. There would be a spectacular snowball battle later that day, she was certain. Leaning back against the frame she closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

When she woke up again, she was tucked into a warm bed. The sun was just beginning to peek out over the horizon. Confused, Katie sat up and spotted George in Fred’s bed. He must have woken up and found her asleep and put her in his bed. This was perfect.

Slowly she stood up on the bed and lightly leapt over to their bed. They both yelped in pain and surprise. Katie giggled and fell to her knees.

“I ought to shove you off my bed! Both of you! What the hell are you doing in my bed?” Fred glared at George.

“I found her asleep in the window so I put her in my bed.” George grumbled.

“Happy Christmas,” Katie said crawling forward and kissing their cheeks so they would forget about her almost breaking their legs. They were grinning again when she pulled away from them.

“Presents!” Fred cried moving around Katie to get his parcels. 

Katie slipped off the bed and brought George his presents and then collected hers. They opened them enthusiastically with a lot of chattering. They could hear Percy grumbling from the bedroom across the hall. Each of them had gotten their usual jumper. They all pulled them on over their pajamas, reveling in the warmth. There were more prank items and sweets. Katie got a pretty hair bow and she spent several minutes, while the boys ate sweets, smoothing her hair and braiding it to add the bow to the end.

“How girly of you,” Fred said rolling his eyes and he batted the bow back around her shoulder.

“I am a girl,” Katie said sticking out her tongue at him. Suddenly she became serious. “My birthday is in exactly three months.”

“It always is,” said Fred quirking an eyebrow.

Katie pushed wrapping off the bed and wedged herself between them. “We are turning thirteen. We are going to be teens!”

“You make that sound important. Years are just numbers. Except for seventeen. At seventeen we are adults!”

Humming Katie dropped her head onto his shoulder. The sun had fully risen by this time filling the room with bright golden light. Maybe to the boys the number did not mean much, but she knew it would soon.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door and it opened. Molly stuck her head in. “Happy Christmas, my loves. Breakfast is downstairs.”

Fred cheered and slid out of bed running toward the door. He paused to kiss his mother on the way out before thudding downstairs.

“Come on, Dears,” Molly said turning her back on them. “Before Ron and Fred eat everything.” She laughed and began heading downstairs. 

Katie shoved George. “You know its true. We better go.”

He laughed and grabbed her hand pulling her down the stairs. 

Katie loved Christmas at the Burrow. They did not get much, but everything was full of love. There was so much food and it was all the most delicious food any of them had ever eaten. Sometimes she would dream of her birth parents. She would imagine that her birth parents would have become friends with the Weasley's just so she would never do without her Christmas jumper, never miss the Molly Weasley’s cooking.

The holidays ended and school began again. Biting winds fell over Hogwarts in January. Herbology classes were miserable. Katie thought of skiving off them more than once and Fred and George did skive off. Eventually the harsh winter was broken by a weak spring sun. 

On the morning of Katie's thirteenth birthday, Fred and George were waiting for her outside Ravenclaw tower. Katie came out of the dorm with Voxie. While they were not close friends, spending nearly two years with each other, they knew each other well enough to be friendly. Voxie was far too studious for Katie’s taste, so was Penny Clearwater. Katie was happy with Fred, George and Lee.

“Got presents,” Fred said, holding up a brightly colored package. “Happy thirteenth!”

Katie hugged them. “I can't wait! Mum sent biscuits. Share them with me for breakfast?”

“Like you had to ask?” Fred replied.

“What else did you get?” Asked George.

“Mum made me a bag!” Katie said excitedly, showing them the small knitted bag slung around her neck resting over her satchel. It was blue with bronze trim. “Isn't it beautiful. She filled it with sweets and my favorite strawberry lip balm, you know the stuff…” Katie said offhandedly. She beamed at them. Mum always knew their favorite things.

“Come on,” Fred said. “Let’s go eat these before class starts.”

They sat out in the charms corridor eating and chatting before class. Most students were down at breakfast so they were free to talk loudly as they went through their mother's delicious biscuits.

“We have to choose two new classes for next year,” Katie said suddenly. “Why? I have enough work as it is and I'm still struggling in Defense and Transfiguration.”

“It all depends on what you want to do with your future,” Fred said munching loudly and with his mouth open. 

“Like thirteen year olds know what they want to do with their lives,” hissed George.

“Exactly,” said Katie, waving around a biscuit. “I want to take charms and maybe herbology, I don't know. But History and Astronomy.” Katie groaned and slid down the wall and lay spread eagle on the floor. “There are so many better things I can be doing with my time. There are devices on Diagon Alley that will render Astronomy pointless and history is in books.” Katie flipped over onto her stomach. “I mean I love reading history, on my own terms. Blaaaaa!”

“Poor baby.” Fred rolled his eyes.

“What are you taking, dung for brains,” Katie growled thumping his leg playfully.

“Care of Magical Creatures,” Fred said.

Both Katie and George stared at him horrorstruck.

“What?”

“You did not care for our Puffskin!!!” Katie said sitting up on her knees. “George and I spent weeks nursing him back to health! What possessed you to use him as a bludger? And now you want to care for magical creatures!”

“Well, yeah. So I can take care of one next time.” He immediately realized that was the wrong thing to say. “I mean if we have an injured pet ever again! That's all!”

Katie narrowed her eyes and slowly moved to sit back between them. “So Care of Magical Creatures then?” Both boys nodded. “What else? There's Arithmancy, Ancient Runs, Divination… all of them seem too complicated or stupid… that leaves…”

“Muggle Studies,” they all said together and then groaned.

“Dad would be pleased,” muttered George.

“Why would we need muggle studies? What benefits could we get out of it?” Fred asked.

“Dunno,” sighed George. “What do we want to do with our lives?”

“I want to do good,” Katie said suddenly after a few moments of silence. “Like what Mum and Dad did for me…” Suddenly tears were falling hard and fast. Normally Katie could wait and cry herself to sleep on her birthday, but something was different about turning thirteen. Her parents had been gone for nearly ten years now. When would the loss not hurt so much?

“Hey, what's wrong?” Fred asked worried. Katie rarely cried like this. She was having a hard time breathing, she was crying so hard.

“Katie,” George said slowly grasping her shoulders. “Deep breaths. Come on. I know you must be upset right now, but you have to calm down and breathe…”

Suddenly Professor Flitwick appeared. “Boys, is something wrong?” He asked. Flitwick was never accusatory toward them. He genuinely seemed concerned.

“It's her birthday today, sir. We were eating her birthday biscuits and talking about what we wanted to take in third year, then she said she wanted to do good like Mum and Dad and…” Fred looked bewildered at George.

“She misses her mum and dad,” George said softly. “Is that right, Katie?”

Katie nodded frantically. She reached up and grabbed his upper arms for support. She was still gasping for air.

“Why don't you boys take her down to the Hospital Wing? You are all excused from class today. Ask Madam Pomfrey for something that will calm her.”

“We are going to stand up now, Katie, okay?” George said soothingly.

He helped her to stand and then put her arm around his neck so he could half carry her. Fred picked up Katie’s bag and satchel and followed George down two floors to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey hurried up to them as soon as they entered. Katie was still crying so loud the nurse must have heard them before they had opened the doors.

“What has happened? Where is she injured?”

Katie made a motion to her chest. George pursed his lips briefly afraid she was being a little overdramatic about being in pain.

“She's upset because she misses her birth parents,” George told the nurse.

“Professor Flitwick said to ask for something to calm her down.”

The matron nodded and hurried away. When she returned, they got Katie into one of the many hospital beds in the wing. Madam Pomfrey gave her a goblet of potion that George helped her to drink down.

“Just rest now,” the nurse said. “You boys keep her quiet for a few moments.”

Tears were still dripping from her eyes. Fred pulled out a handkerchief and checked it before deciding it was safe and passed it to Katie to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. 

“It is okay to still miss them and be upset they aren't with you for your birthday, you know,” George said after several minutes and when Katie had fallen completely silent again. Katie nodded a little and George sighed.

“We understand, a little,” Fred said. “And you know we are happy to celebrate your birthday with you.”

“But,” Katie whispered. Her voice was thick with emotion. “You aren't my Mum and Dad. I just, I want to know if what I am doing, if they are proud of me… am I making decisions they want me to make.”

“I'm sure they are proud of you and they they'd want you to make choices that make you happy,” George said.

“But how do you know?” Katie looked at him, pained.

“Because,” George said slowly. He looked to Fred for help but the other twin just looked at him helplessly. “Because… because I just know.” He said lamely. “You said you wanted to do good and there are plenty of ways to do that. You can work with dragons, like Charlie. Or work at the ministry doing something like Dad. You can be a healer like Madam Pomfrey or you can, you can continue experimenting with potions and make them better and help people. Didn't Mum use to tell you that your mum and dad use to experiment with charms and potions and stuff. I'm sure they are proud of you.”

Katie sniffled and nodded a little. 

Fred looked relieved. “Do you think you can go to your next class?”

“I want to stay here,” Katie said softly. “I don't feel like class today.”

Fred and George both nodded. Katie relaxed against her pillows and gave a soft yawn. Hesitantly, the boys left the Infirmary for their next class. Part of them did not want to leave her all alone there on her birthday. They had not even given her their presents yet.

Katie slept through her thirteenth birthday. Madam Pomfrey was happy to allow her to stay all day. She understood the importance of mental health as well as physical health. Fred and George returned to collect her for supper that evening. Katie was feeling much more like herself, especially when she got mad with Percy for owling their Mum about her stay in the hospital Wing and had shouted at him until her face was red and the matron wanted to keep her longer. Fred and George finally gave her the gifts they bought her; a bottle of the invisible ink she had wanted over summer from Fred and a new journal to write all of their plans in from George.

Fred and George's birthday was a much happier day. The day started with a great prank on Percy so his goblet spilled down his front every time he tried to drink from it. He was furious, but Fred and George were sitting by Katie and their mum had owled Percy back stating that he was not to upset her for a while and shouting at them would definitely upset her.

Easter break came and Fred, George and Katie chose the two new classes they had discussed and the latter began to study for their finals. Katie had to study hard for several of their classes. Some evenings she spent hours upon hours studying and practicing Transfiguration and Defense and it almost drove her to tears. Fred and George would study with her, if only to make her feel better.

When final grades came in, they all made pretty good marks and they had passed all of their classes, if only barely for some of them. They were all happy with the summer holidays fast approaching. Ron would be joining them at Hogwarts next term and that would mean an easy victim for them to practice new pranks on.


	4. Chapter 4

Life was becoming unbearable at the Burrow. Katie ran her hands down her face in exasperation. Percy was talking to their parents in the kitchen as she Fred and George played exploding snap in the sitting room.

“Prefects have so many duties,” Percy was saying. “We have night patrols and we help decorate the school for the holidays.”

“I'm going to slap him,” growled Katie dropping her cards on the table and clapping both of her hands over her ears. “I'm going to punch him in the nose and break his glasses.”

Fred leaned back against the sofa and laughed hard while George snickered. “No you're not,” Fred said. “But I want to do it too.”

“Insufferable git,” George grunted laying down his own cards.

“At least I get to escape him at school. You are still stuck in a dorm with him. He’s /your/ prefect.” Katie blew a raspberry at them.

“Mum says we need to get to bed,” Percy said entering the sitting room. His new owl, Hermes, was sitting on his shoulder. “Dad can’t come with us again this year so we have to floo to Diagon Alley and walk to King’s Cross. We will need lots of rest. Ron is already in bed.”

“That’s only because he is so nervous he can’t function,” said Fred.

“Probably because he knows no one will want to be his friend,” George joked.

Katie did not, for once, join in on mocking Ron. The youngest Weasley boy had let it slip to her that he was nervous about having so many elder bothers going through Hogwarts ahead of him. He felt pressured to be just as good as them, if not better. Katie did not know what to tell Ron, she felt the same way about her parents, but she had no advice for him.

“I am a prefect now and I will not tolerate your antics this year.”

Katie rolled her eyes. “You don't tolerate it any year. You blow your top, you tell teachers on us and owl Mum and then we just do it all over again.” She stacked up her cards and looked over at Percy with her eyebrows raised daring him to contradict her.

“And Hermes will get those letters to Mum in half the time it took Errol,” Percy said glaring back at her.

“Means nothing to me,” Katie mumbled so only Fred and George could hear. George shot her a glare. Katie stood up, tossed her cards at George and stormed off to her and Ginny’s bedroom.

“What is up with her lately,” Percy asked looking down at his little brothers.

Fred and George rolled their eyes at Percy and gathered up the cards before heading off to bed themselves. They had been forced to eat their words about becoming a teen changing their lives. They were all adjusting to being teens. Sometimes that meant tolerating things they would not tolerate, like Katie’s sudden depressing quips. Sometimes it meant snapping at each other for small things and apologizing later. Still, through it all, they could still laugh and have fun.

The next morning they all flooed, one at a time, to the Leaky Cauldron and walked all the way to Kings Cross station. As they made their way to the wall they passed a small boy with a owl looking around the station confused.

“Mum,” Katie said looking a little pale from the walk, but she saw something familiar in the little boy’s eyes, a lost frightened look. “I don't think that boy knows how to get to Hogwarts.”

Molly looked over at the boy who had a white snowy owl perched on his trunk. “Packed with muggles of course,” she said loudly as they passed. “Now, what's the platform number?”

“Nine and three quarters,” said Ginny very confused.

Percy looked at his mother in concern. Katie smiled slightly and Fred and George seemed to catch on that their mother was up to something.

“Mum, can't I go,” Ginny tried for the final time.

Molly told her she was not old enough, while secretly watching the boy out of the corner of her eye. “All right, Percy, you go first.”

Still confused, Percy marched off toward the wall between platforms nine and ten and vanished. Molly urged Katie to go through next. She tried to be as careful as she dared, but their mum was right there were too many muggles today.

“Fred, you next.”

“I'm not Fred, I'm George,” Fred said playing their favorite game. “Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother. Can't you /tell/ I'm George.”

Molly knew very well that this was not George. She could always tell especially when Katie had been near them, but she played their game to please them. Pretending to switch had always been their favorite game.

“Sorry, George, dear,” she sighed.

“Only joking, I am Fred.” He hurried off after George told him to hurry.

George followed Fred quickly and did not stop until they had met up with Katie. “What was up with Mum?”

“Did you see the little boy with raven hair? The one with the glasses. He had an owl. He looked on his own and he didn't know where to go. I spotted him and told Mum. That's why she was being silly. She was letting him know we were safe to ask about the platform.”

“She could have just told him instead of acting so silly,” Percy said startling Katie. She jumped and hit her knee on her trunk. “She could have exposed our world…”

“She didn't ask him directly because she might have scared him! He looked terrified. Have you ever been utterly alone and lost Percy? No!”

“Katie, I-“

“Don't you have a special compartment to get to, Perfect Prefect Percy.” Katie turned on her heel and stormed away down the train.

Sighing, Fred and George followed. They helped lug Katie’s trunk and then theirs into the train. George leapt back off quickly to look for Lee. He had owled them about a new pet he had acquired. Fred paused and passed Katie a cauldron cake from his pocket.

“You look sick. You'll see Madam Pomfrey when we get to the school okay?”

Katie nodded. Fred usually wasn't the caring type, but he was the only one around at the time. When he and Katie got back off the train, George called Fred over and she went to find their Mum.

“Katie, sweetheart,” Molly said as Katie approached. “How are you feeling?” 

“I'm okay. Freddie had a sweet in his pocket and I ate it.”

“If you still don't feel well,” Molly persisted.

Katie nodded. “I'm okay, really, Mum.”

“It's not fair I can't go,” said Ginny. “I'll be all alone now.”

“Isn't that a good thing, Gin? No sharing biscuits with us. You get to request your favorites for meals and no one will complain. Mashed parsnips, honestly.” Katie pulled a face and Ginny laughed.

“Where are Fred and George?” She called for them.

They came out of the train with an awed expression on their faces, but before they could explain, Percy returned. Katie groaned as Percy went on again about how the prefects did indeed have compartments to themselves. Fred complained about Percy's new robes. He and George had shot up over the summer and they got new robes as well, except their robes were second hand. They did not mind really, but Percy tended to rub it in their faces. Katie chose to get secondhand robes and books.

“Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?” Fred said.

“You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station. Know who he is?” George said eyeing Katie a little.

“Who?”

“/Harry Potter/“ They said in unison.

Katie was awed. That was Harry Potter. The Harry Potter, who, like herself, had lost both of his parents to the war and was orphaned. She grasped George's had briefly as Ginny begged to go on the train and see him.

“…do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like,” asked Fred.

“I forbid you to ask him!” Molly shouted at him.

“All right, keep your hair on,” Fred grumbled.

Molly chivvied them onto the train as Ginny began to cry.

“Don’t, Ginny, we’ll send you loads of owls.” Fred told her.

“We’ll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat.” Said George.

Katie smiled a little bemused at their new fascination with getting toilet seats. They waved until their mother and sister were out of sight. “Please, don't bother Harry Potter,” Katie whispered to the twins as Ron began dragging his trunk down the hall looking into compartments. “Just, he’s an orphan.”

They looked at her with dawning understanding. “We promise,” they said.

“You still don't look well,” said George. “You could use a kip. Come on.”

They followed Ron to the compartment where Harry was sitting. Katie was pleased Ron was making friends with Harry, who was his age. This helped both boys.

“We’re going down the middle of the train,” Fred said to Ron letting him know where they would be in case he needed them. “Lee’s got a giant tarantula down there.” He warned Ron.

“Harry,” George said brightly to the boy. “Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And that is our brother Ron and this is Katie Reid. She lives with us.” Katie waved at Harry smiling. “See you later, then.” George finished.

The three of them backed out of the compartment and slid the door shut. They were not even out of earshot before Ron asked if Harry was /the/ real Harry Potter. Katie slapped her hand gently to her face and groaned.

“Typical Ron,” said Fred. “Lee!” Lee had a compartment all to himself due to the large box which was shuddering occasionally. 

“Hey,” said Lee. “Want to see my new pet?”

“Of course,” Fred said taking the seat next to Lee and the box.

George sat with Katie on the opposite side. Almost immediately Katie curled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She was not as interested in Lee’s new pet as her brother and her head was beginning to ache. Closing her eyes, she fell back asleep and stayed asleep the whole trip.

Katie was bored. The sorting ceremony was always boring to her. The sorting hat could take forever sometimes. She supposed she felt a little bitter toward the hat for putting her in a house away from the Weasley's. There was no way Ron would not be a Gryffindor. 

Not that Katie hated her house, she loved Ravenclaw tower. Her fellow Ravenclaws were so wrapped up in either their studies or creative endeavors, it left her to study and try brewing new potions herself. She enjoyed the creativity of her house the most. Rarely did someone question what she was doing and sometimes older students would help her out. They knew where some ingredients could be collected near the forbidden forest. (That was why Fred and George would often venture into the forest with her.)

Suddenly a great murmur throughout the hall distracted Katie from her thoughts. Students were sitting up straighter and craning their necks to look up at the Sorting Hat. Katie followed their lead and saw that Harry Potter was being sorted. A small groan escaped her lips. The poor boy would be harassed all his life. The Boy Who Lived. 

She wondered briefly if she was jealous, but decided she was not. She hated people comparing her to her parents, Penny Clearwater had shown Katie awards in the Ravenclaw tower for her mother, her father had been homeschooled. She decided that living up to the expectations of her distant blood relative was bad enough, she could not imagine what being Harry Potter meant. Of course, not often would Katie mention the name of Merlin around students. Although when they would curse using his name, she felt an odd mixture of pride and offense.

The hat took its time deciding on where Harry would be placed. Katie could feel the tension in the air. A thick silence fell over the hall as each house waited to see if the Great Harry Potter would be joining them. The brim of the hat opened wide; “Gryffindor!”

“We got Potter! We got Potter!” Fred and George chanted.

A small smile flitted across Katie’s face. At least Harry would be with the Weasley's. Her stomach seemed to twinge and she winced a little. Lucky for Harry Potter.

“Ron seems to be good friends with Harry Potter,” Fred said on their way to muggle studies after breakfast the next morning. “I overheard him being interrogated by Percy this morning. Harry lives with these awful muggles.”

“What do you mean?” Katie asked curiously. 

“Ron said that up until Harry started receiving his letters, he lived in the cupboard under the stairs. Hagrid had to follow his family out to some shack on a rock out at sea to give Harry his letter. Harry's aunt and uncle weren't going to allow him to come.” Fred said.

Katie stopped suddenly and George ran into her. He had to steady them both before they fell. “His /family/ put him /under the stairs/?” Katie’s voice was soft, but furious. Harry Potter was lucky enough to have family and yet they put him under the stairs. How was that possible? What kind of family was that?

“He's got a real bedroom now. Ron was telling Percy that Harry thinks his family is too terrified to treat him too bad.” Fred reassured her.

“Still,” Katie whined. “That poor kid.”

“He's got Ron now,” said George. “He will be a Weasley just like you.” He chuckled.

Now Katie blinked up at George. She felt very strange all of a sudden. Unable to stop herself she threw her arms around his waist hugging him tight for a moment before pulling away and hugging Fred briefly. 

“What was that for,” asked Fred.

“You Weasley's,” Katie said in a thick voice. “You have some kind of hero complex or something.”

Fred chuckled as George hugged Katie again and let her hide her tears against his chest. “Yeah, I reckon we do.”

“I love you,” Katie breathed into George's chest. She felt him hum a little as if he heard her and forced himself not to reply. Her thoughts and feelings were confused. She just wanted to just stay here and hold her boys forever, however, Professor Burbage arrived and guided into the classroom with a cheery wave.

Third years were allowed to visit the village of Hogsmead on certain Saturdays during the year. Fred, George and Katie were very excited about the prospect of getting out of the school and exploring the village. Their older brothers could talk forever about what the village was like; the butterbeer at the Three Broomstick’s pub, the candy at Honeydukes and of course Zonko’s joke shop.

Fred and George had been saving their pocket money all summer long in preparation for their visit. Katie had snuck a little more gold out of her vault when they had visited it just before school. If their mum ever found out, Katie would feel very guilty. Katie planned on spending that money on Fred and George as a treat, so she hoped their mum would not be too upset.

The first Hogsmead trip of the year was the Saturday before Halloween. Together with Lee Jordan, they hurried to the village. When they reached the edge of the village they all looked around wondering where to go first. There was so much to see, so much to do and they only had so many hours in which to explore.

“There’s the pub,” Katie said pointing to the building where nearly half of the students were heading. “Come on. Let’s go there first. Four hot butterbeer’s are on me.”

“If you are paying, I second that motion,” Lee said laughing and leading the way into the pub. He ordered the drinks and Katie passed him the money. As long as Katie paid for Lee as well, Fred and George would not feel as bad.

For a while they sat around a table in the crowded pub sipping on the warm treat. They put their heads together and began plotting their next prank. Planning for their next prank suddenly became more difficult when they all realized they needed to check out what Zonko’s had and what they would be buying before they could plan what they were doing next.

“So can we all agree that the joke shop is next on our list,” said Fred.

“I don’t see how we can go anywhere else,” Katie said. “We totally need something new. Something unexpected and if we go to Honeydukes… well, we will spend all our money on sweets.” She eyed Fred.

“Excuse you,” Fred said returning the glare. “Who was the one who ate all of the chocolate covered strawberries this summer?”

“I did not even get one,” Katie snapped back from across the table.

Lee leaned back use to the small arguments that Fred and Katie had frequently. They argued over quills, ink, parchment; Katie would even tease Fred about his poor penmanship as she looked over his homework. Lee liked how Katie always offered to look over their homework when they asked. George also leaned back, but he had a small guilty look on his face. The two fighting slowly turned to face him. 

“You ate all the chocolate covered strawberries yourself didn’t you?” Fred said exasperated.

“I like strawberries,” George said with a shrug now. “And I'm not going to say no to some chocolate, am I?”

The argument settled, they drained their flagons of butterbeer and stepped back out into the crisp fall air. The small gang made their way to Zonko's and stood in awe just inside the little shop. There were all kinds of jokes, tricks and pranks lining the walls. They had never seen so many dung bombs at once.

Each of them took off in a different direction of the little shop. Other students looked around wide-eyed when they realized who was in the shop now. Many feared the consequences of the Weasley twins having such easy access to dung bombs and fireworks.

They wondered around the shop for well over an hour, pulling things off shelves, conferring with each other and deciding which purchases were best to buy today and what they should save for next time. With their pockets full of dungbombs, trick teacups and no heat fireworks.

When they got back to the castle it was nearly supper time. Fred, George and Lee went to place their purchases in their dorm while Katie went on to supper. The Weasley's went to sit with Katie at the Ravenclaw table, which was practically empty, when they returned. Having nobody around made it easier to plan future pranks.

“You know,” George said as he filled his plate. “I was a little disappointed.”

“I know what you mean,” added Fred. “There wasn't much in there that isn't at the shop in Diagon Alley. I was expecting, you know, more.”

“We can come up with better stuff than that,” bemoaned George.

“You could,” Katie added looking thoughtful.

Fred stopped eating and stared down the table at them. His spoon had stopped halfway between the bowl and his mouth. The stew he was eating now dripped slowly onto the table as he stared at them, wide eyed.

“Freddie,” Katie said concerned. “Are you all right?”

“A joke shop,” he said softly.

“What about it,” asked George.

“That's what I want to do with my life!”

George now joined Fred in looking wide eyed. His mouth fell open in shock. “Fred, that's brilliant!”

Katie looked between them, confused. “What? What is brilliant, George? Fred?”

They were both laughing now. Nodding and laughing as they looked at one another. Katie shot them a glare, jealous at not being in on their apparently brilliant idea.

“Tell me what you are going on about,” she said giving them a pained expression.

“For a Ravenclaw, you are incredibly dimwitted sometimes,” Fred said shoving her a bit.

“I am not,” Katie snapped. This time his joking only made her more upset.

Fred moved in closer to her, grabbing her arm and gently pulling her toward him. “We will create our own joke shop. We will make better products. We can do so much better. Imagine what the three of us can do together. All of the stuff we can make.”

Katie blinked in surprise. The idea of Fred and George creating and running their own joke shop really was brilliant. She leaned even further toward Fred now gripping his arms as well. “Of course. Of course that is brilliant.”

Fred let go of Katie and turned to George. “When we grow up, we’ll have a /huge/ shop of jokes. Oh, Georgie, I can't wait to grow up.”

Katie watched them as they closed their eyes imagining their future. Admittedly, she was a little jealous. They knew what they wanted to do with their lives. There was no way, she thought, that they would not succeed in making the greatest joke shop in the wizarding world. Zonko's would be out of business within the next five years. She was almost tearful. The thought of them being so happy, looking at them so happy and proud of their discovery made her happy. Her heart felt ready to burst.

“We can make bigger better fireworks,” Fred was saying when Katie pulled herself out of her thoughts.

“And sweets,” said George. “Trick sweets. All kinds of trick sweets. Katie, what kinds of potions could work well into sweets?”

“P-potions?”

“Yeah,” said George excitedly. “You're going to be our Potions Master. You can help us brew the potions and fix them to do what we want.”

Katie felt nervous. “Of course I want to help you in any way I can.”

They were both staring at her now.

“But,” prompted George.

“What if that is not /my/ life’s dream.” Katie looked away from them back at her plate. She wanted to help she really did, she always wanted to be with the boys. Her life had always been like that since she was three. Owning and running a joke shop though, how was that helping people like her mum and dad? Still, running a joke shop with her boys, having fun every day with her boys, that was really a wonderful dream.

George seemed to sense what she was feeling. He got up and moved to her other side so that they were flanking her again and he was on her left side. “You can do whatever you want. We just want you to be part of this because, well, you're you. You're our best friend. We won't make you. In fact, we want your happiness as much as you want us to be happy, I'm sure.”

“And creating this joke shop is going to make you happy, and yes you being happy makes me happy. So happy.” Katie smiled at him. “I told you I want to do for others what Mum and Dad did for me, I just don't know how to go about doing that.”

“Until you do, you can be our partner,” said George. “We need you.”

Fred shook his head a little at George. “We will always need her. You are our partner even after you find out what you want to do with your life.”

“Yeah,” Katie said softly at first. “Yeah. Owning a joke shop will be fun.”

“Loads of fun,” agreed George.

“We will be having fun for the rest of our lives.” Fred said.

The Halloween feast, however, was no fun at all that year. A troll had somehow gotten into the castle. Katie was flabbergasted as to how someone did that undetected, but it was rather frightening to know someone had done it. Trolls, as far as she knew were stupid. How could one stupidly get inside the castle without Dumbledore knowing.

Penny guided them up to the tower which had opened in the emergency without the riddle password and all of the students filed in. Katie rushed to the window and looked out into the mountains. If a troll got inside, the mountains would be where it came from. Several other of her fellow students gathered around her to look out as well.

“Where do you think it came from?” One of the first years asked in a trembling voice.

“Who cares,” Katie said. “I want to know where it is right now!”

“You didn't let it in,” said a fifth year boy Katie vaguely remembered as a boy named Alton. “You and those Weasley twins?”

Katie bristled. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Katie,” Penny warned.

“Only that you three play these kind of dangerous pranks…” Alton continued ignoring the warning hisses from several other Ravenclaws. None of them wanted to be victims of Weasley pranks.

“You think we would set a troll on the castle? You think we would endanger lives like that? Oh my goodness! What did we do to you to make you feel we did this? Did we fill your rucksack with dung bombs? Put flubberworms in your porridge? What could we have done to make you believe we would do something /dangerous/! For your information, I have never even met a troll and I do so poorly in Defense that I could not handle a troll!”

Many of the Ravenclaws gave her wide birth now as she stood at the window. Angry tears were falling down her face and she really wanted to sneak out and find Fred and George, but they had the map and there might be a troll running around. She really wished that she would stop feeling like this. Her mum told her it was all part of growing up, but she was so tired of being so angry and upset all the time.

“Katie, go on up to your dorm,” Penny said half pleading, half stern.

Wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands, Katie stormed off to her dorm. Once inside the trimmings of her bed, she placed a soundproof spell on her curtains and began crying hard. If Voxie came up to the dorm, Katie never knew. She was not in the room when Katie dressed the next morning. Head held high she walked down to the Great Hall.

Spotting Fred and George at the end of the Gryffindor table, she walked over to them and sat beside Fred on the end.

“What happened last night,” she asked, trying to keep her tone casual.

“Didn’t you hear?” Fred asked amazed.

Katie did not look at him as she leaned across him to spear some waffles on her fork. “No. I went right to my dorm and went to bed.”

“You’re lying,” George said, but neither of them prompted her to tell them the truth.

“Nobody knows exactly how the troll got into the castle, but Ron and Harry took it out.”

The syrup bottle almost dropped from Katie’s hand. “You’re joking!”

“I solemnly swear,” said Fred. “Hermione Granger, another first year, thought she had read enough about trolls to take them on and she went after it herself. Ron and Harry went after her. Ron used the levitation spell to lift up the troll’s club and knocked the troll out in a girls lavatory.”

“Ron,” Katie said. “Our Ron?” She leaned forward to look at Ron sitting with Harry Potter and the girl Katie could only assume was Hermione.

“Yeah, we were surprised too,” George said chuckling at her astonished expression.

Shaking herself, Katie leaned back and finished adding syrup to her waffles and began cutting them up to eat. “Well, I am a little proud of Ron. At least he beat the troll. I don’t know how anyone could learn anything from Professor Quirrell.”

The twins rolled their eyes. She was making excuses for her continually abysmal Defense grades. They wanted to help, but Oliver Wood had gone a little mad with practices for quidditch. Harry had made the team as the youngest seeker in a century and he was convinced they were going to win the cup this year.

They won their very first game. Harry had almost fallen off his broom but he eventually caught the snitch and won them the game. For days after the game, Katie had gushed about how heroic Fred and George had been circling under Harry’s bucking broom. They much preferred this ego boosting Katie to the sulky one they had been living with since just before the end of summer holidays. Being told they had a hero complex made them feel special, like they were more than just a couple of jokers.

Right after the first snowfall, Katie, Fred and George were given detention for throwing snowballs at Professor Quirrell’s turban. Katie had bet the boys that she could knock it off before either of them. Fred and George could not allow her to win.

For the first time ever, the Weasley’s were staying at Hogwart’s for Christmas holidays. Christmas Eve was not a happy day for Katie. Most of Ravenclaw tower was gone. Voxie alway left for the Christmas holidays because she was halfblood and she always spent holidays with her muggle relatives. That evening, Fred and George snuck her up into their dorm in Gryffindor tower. There was no way they were leaving her to wake up alone in her tower.

Katie woke on Christmas morning in George’s bed in the Gryffindor common room. Her Christmas gifts were laying at the foot of the bed, to her surprise. Fred was asleep in his bed to her right and George was in the bed to her left.

“Happy Christmas,” he said to her softly.

Giggling, Katie waved him over to the bed. Once he had his gifts in his arms, George joined her on his bed. Quietly they began going through their gifts. They opened their jumpers first and pulled them on before opening the wrappings full of sweets, prank items and even special money bags from Bill with their names embroidered in gold thread.

“They're wonderful,” Katie said dropping a few coins in her own bag.

“You had Christmas without me,” came Fred’s groggy voice from behind them. Apparently the clink of the coins was loud enough to wake him.

“Sorry, Freddie,” Katie called. “Thanks for the ink.”

Fred yawned loudly and pulled on his jumper. “Welcome. Can I expect my half dozen black quills?”

“Of course,” Katie said cheerfully. “As per our deal.” She giggled a little.

When Fred had finished opening his presents, they took turns getting dressed. Katie dressed behind the curtains of George's bed. All of them were wearing their sweaters. They burst into the first year dorm, Katie waiting until George gave the all clear.

“Happy Christmas,” the twins cried.

“Hey look,” George said. “Harry’s got a Weasley jumper too!” Katie smiled a little at the boy who looked shocked to see her there.

They persuaded Ron to pull on his jumper laughing and joking around. Katie stood in the doorway watching until Percy bustled in. He had come to inspect the noise and was not pleased to find Katie in the tower.

“Leave her alone,” George said as he and Fred yanked Percy’s jumper over his head forcefully. “Christmas is a time for family.”

Katie felt a warm feeling radiate through her body. She felt as if someone had put a heating charm on her clothes after she had been out in the cold. Her cheeks flushed a little.

They spent lunch gorging themselves on turkey, goose, puddings and tarts. Everyone broke at least a half dozen crackers each swapping the prizes inside. Katie broke one cracker with George and a tiny porcelain doll almost shattered on the floor had he not caught it. Katie had not had a doll in a very long time. The Death Eaters, or more likely her parents, had destroyed all of her baby things and toys. She only had the photos her father had put in the bank vault.

After lunch they had a huge snowball fight on the grounds. Katie and the twins built a snowman. Katie pulled off her gloves, tossing them at George, and began molding the face of the snowman until it looked remarkably like Percy. At first he was impressed before they begs Charming it into grotesque expressions.

That evening everyone snuck Katie back into Gryffindor tower where they sat warm and comfortable by the fire for a while. Fred levitated Percy’s badge off his robes when the bespectacled redhead dozed off and they ran around the tower passing it back and forth so Percy could not get it back.

The end of the year came quickly, but not calmly. Harry Potter had met up with You-Know-Who once again. When Fred and George had told Katie the whole story, how Quirrell had You-Know-Who attached to the back of his head, they were worried when she began laughing hysterically.

“What?” Fred asked as George looked at her frightened.

“We-we hit him!”

“What are you going on about, you daft woman?”

Katie suddenly gulped. She took a deep breath. “We hit him in the face! We hit him. With snowballs! Remember?”

Suddenly, they remembered. They remembered clearly and they too began laughing. They laughed until they could not breathe. The three fourteen year olds lay in a pile on the floor of an empty classroom gasping for air as they giggled, snickered and chortled for a long time.

“We should sent Harry a toilet seat,” Fred said when he caught his breath.

“I know just where to get one,” Katie replied with a sly grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie woke up in the middle of the night during the middle of the summer holidays. Something was wrong. Quietly she threw her covers off and slipped out of bed. Pulling on her dressing gown she crept out of the room she shared with Ginny. She padded softly up the stairs to Fred and George’s room. Briefly she knocked on the door, afraid of waking their mum. The boys did not answer, so she opened the door and slipped inside.

When she lit the lamps, she let out a gasp. The beds were empty and the wardrobe door was hanging open. Pajamas and dressing gowns lay crumpled on the beds. Katie was furious. They had gone off somewhere without her.

Half of her wanted to go right upstairs and tell their mother. She had put out the lamps and grabbed the door handle before she thought about it more. Whatever the boys were doing was in the dead of night and clearly they did not want their mum to know. With a sigh, Katie slipped back out onto the landing. However, with the boys gone she would not be able to easily go back to sleep so she grabbed a book from her room and slipped back downstairs.

Hours later Katie had fallen asleep on the sofa in the sitting room, her book open on her chest. When their mum came downstairs to make breakfast she spotted Katie. At first she thought nothing of it. Often Katie would read long into the night in the evenings. Molly enjoyed looking up from her knitting to find her adoptive daughter engrossed in a book on the sofa nearby. Arthur would occasionally bring her muggle books he came across. Katie had a great love of muggle stories.

Then Molly spotted the missing car. “Katie,” she shouted from the kitchen.

Waking with a start, the girl tumbled off the sofa and rushed to the kitchen to answer her mum. “Yes, Mum?”

“Where are the boys?” Molly was giving Katie one of her most fiercest glares.

“I don't know, honestly, Mum,” Katie said half upset, half angry with them. “I got up with a funny feeling last night and went to check on them and they were gone.”

Molly rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Katie could hear her opening the boys’ bedroom door. She even checked Ron's room and found him missing as well. 

“Ron is gone too,” she snapped. “And the car is missing.”

“The car?” Katie looked out the window for the car that their dad had been messing with. The turquoise car was not there. They took the car. They took the car without her and chose Ron instead.

“And they said nothing to you?” Molly inquired.

“Nothing,” said Katie shortly.

“They are in so much trouble!” Molly said pacing the kitchen. She flicked her wand and the wizarding wireless came on to her favorite station. 

Katie closed her book and sat down at the kitchen table to wait with her mother. The a red sun had begun to bleed across the horizon when they saw the car park next to the garage exactly where it usually was. Molly was soon rushing out toward them.

At first Katie followed her, fully supporting the shouting she was doing and the punishment they would get when she was finished. Then she saw Harry Potter. So that was why they had gone. Ron had been worried about Harry not answering his letters all summer long, of course he would get Fred and George to take him to Harry.

Slowly Katie approached them standing just behind their mother. She watched the four boys over her mother’s shoulder as they flinched away from her. When she mentioned that they could have died, Katie felt her stomach flutter with fear and she wrapped her arms around herself. Their mum seemed to shout for a very long time before she turned to Harry, who to Katie's horror, flinched back even further.

Molly told Harry she was pleased to have him with them and invited him inside for breakfast. When she turned around she put an arm around Katie and pulled her back to the house with her. Katie almost wanted to resist, but they had left without her, without even telling her. Were they falling apart? After all of their plans on their joke shop, were they finally growing away from her? She did not think she could take losing them.

Silently, Katie set the table for the six of them as Molly made breakfast. Both Fred and George had tried to catch her eye, but she refused to look at them. When Molly began to fuss again about how dangerous flying the car was, Fred, through a mouthful of sausages, insisted they were not seen because it was cloudy.

“They were starving him, Mum,” said George.

Now Katie looked up from her plate, glanced over at Harry and then she looked at George. He gave a short nod before going back to his breakfast. Katie was distracted from asking George, who was sitting to her left, anything more as Ginny had finally come down for breakfast. She squealed and ran back out of the room. Maybe Katie should have warned Ginny about Harry being here? Then again… Katie smile a little to herself as Fred teased Harry about Ginny wanting his autograph.

As punishment for going out in the flying car, Molly sent the three brothers out into the garden to de-gnome it. Harry followed them very interested in de-gnomeing. Katie sat on the stoop at the kitchen door watching them. She had her book again and watched them over the top of it. She was the first one to hear their dad arrive home with a pop in the front garden. She was making him a pot of tea when the boys joined her.

Arthur was just telling them about the raids he did that night when their mum returned. She immediately told him about the boys taking the flying car. At first their dad was interested in how it went, but Molly began to shout again.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katie saw Ron take off with Harry. Now their mum was shouting at their dad as well as Fred and George. Katie could have left too, but she was far too use to being shouted at with them. Eventually she let them go and Katie followed them up to their room.

“Why,” asked Katie once the door shut behind her.

“Face the door so we can change into pajamas.” Fred demanded.

Sighing, Katie turned around to face the door. “Why,” she asked again with slight annoyance.

“Ron came after us in the middle of the night. He wanted to go get Harry,” Fred said grunting as he pulled his jumper over his head.

“If we woke you,” said George. “We would have woken Ginny too, and she would want to go. Besides, we did not know if the car would work. It was dangerous.”

Katie ground her teeth and stayed silent as she listened to them change. A rough hand took hers and she turned to face them. “Played hero again,” she said thickly. “Can't help yourselves, can you?” They both laughed. “Were they really starving him?”

“Yep,” Fred said plopping facedown on his bed. “They put cans of cold soup through a cat flap in his door. There were bars on his window. We had to yank it off. Then his school stuff was locked down in the cupboard he use to sleep in.”

“Why those,” Katie hissed. Her hands balled into fists as she shook a little.

“Calm down, Katie,” said George. “He's here with us now. Mum’ll have him fit to burst soon. He will be safe and cared for here.”

Giggling, Katie followed George to his bed and sat at the foot of his bed. She leaned up against the bed post and opened her book again. Soon Fred’s snores filled the room and George was sleeping almost silently. A soft smile spread across her face as she watched them sleep.

Things at the Burrow seemed even better with Harry Potter around. He was like a missing part of their family that they never knew about. Ginny bottled herself up while Harry was around and only Katie had to endure the nonstop chatter as they lay in bed at night. Katie did not mind really. She thought it was cute. That did not stop her from teasing Ginny by throwing their bedroom door wide open and saying; “Hullo, Harry,” whenever she met Fred and George on the landing on the way to breakfast. Sometimes Ginny would kick her out of their room and Katie would have to sleep on the sofa.

When their Hogwarts letters came, Katie was late getting to the breakfast, having been up to early hours in the morning reading, unfortunately following Percy into the kitchen. Katie was still so tired she squeezed between Fred and George and her head immediately dropped back on George's shoulder. She did not even care what had happened to Errol.

“Book list,” George said prodding her. “Lockheart books are on the list,” he whispered to her.

Katie sat up and looked down her list. She groaned. “Mum’s not going to let me help.”

“Not likely,” sighed George.

“You can give Ginny your old robes, you got new ones last year. Ginny’s robes are covered. Mum can remove your Ravenclaw patches.” Fred said.

“Yeah,” sighed Katie.

A few days later they were off to Diagon Alley. After losing poor Harry for a few moments, they finally made their way into the Wizarding Bank. They visited the Weasley vault first and then Harry’s. Katie saw Harry had plenty of gold in his vault and noted how embarrassed he was as he quickly swept it up before they all could get a good look inside.

Her vault was last as it was among some of the older vaults. Katie blushed like Harry did. While she only had a few piles of gold, she still was embarrassed that the Weasley’s wouldn't allow her to take more out for them. Molly shot her a look and shook her head. Katie huffed and got her normal amount. As she did every summer, she replaced one photo album with a new one and glanced around for anything interesting, but only briefly.

“Hey,” Fred and George cried together when they exited the bank. “There’s Lee! Come on, Katie.”

“Um,” Katie said awkwardly. “Y-you two g-go on.” She wrapped her arms around her stomach which fluttered as she glanced over to Knockturn Alley, where Harry had been found and the twins had wanted to visit for years.

Their eyes followed hers and they frowned.

“We won't go down there,” said George.

“At least not without you to protect us,” teased Fred.

Katie shot him a glare ad hurried after their mum and Ginny. They went directly to Ollivander’s for Ginny’s wand. Katie was very glad Molly had decided that if Ginny was getting a wand it had better be new since no one else in the family could pass her one down. Mr. Ollivander was pleased to see them again and Katie was able to pass him some gold in secret so Ginny’s wand did not cost so much. He smiled and winked at Katie.

Later in the apothecary Katie took advantage of sales and was able to give Ginny many of her ingredients. She did the same when buying parchment and ink. For the first time, Katie did not buy some of her favorite inks and quills. 

That was what caught Molly’s attention. She pulled Katie into her arms and hugged her tight. “You're such a good girl,” Molly whispered and kissed the top of Katie’s head which she could barely reach.

“You raised me right,” Katie replied softly. She did not care that she was in the middle of Diagon Alley, she was going to hug her mother.

Molly pulled back and partied Katie’s cheek and turned to take Ginny’s hand. Ginny looked a little embarrassed, but Katie took their Mum’s other hand. “Now to Flourish and Blotts.”

As they made their way to the bookstore, they met up with Arthur and Hermione’s parents and Fred and George. Katie beamed at them as they got in line. Fred and George had a bunch of prank items stuffed in their shopping along with their school supplies. They all had grabbed a copy of the Standard Book of Spells Grade 4 to purchase, used.

“Must we stand in line for him,” grumbled Fred so their mum could not hear.

“Oh, let her be,” Katie said still happy that she was able to help and that her mum was proud of her. “Dad doesn't seem to mind. Mum and Dad were meant to be or something.”

Fred rolled his eyes. “You don't fancy him do you?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“No,” Katie said disgusted. “He's a git.” Suddenly the boys were looking at her curiously. “What?” She felt her cheeks flushing.

“Don't you fancy anyone?” George asked her suddenly.

Now Katie was really blushing. She had never really thought of anyone that way. Her focus was on the boys, themselves. Suddenly her heart skipped a beat. The bookstore was very hot with all of these people inside. “I don't fancy anyone,” she managed to say.

If Fred or George were going to say anything, Katie never found out. At that moment Lockheart had appeared and he had spotted Harry. Suddenly Harry was forced in an impromptu photo session with the Wizard author. When the photo shoot was over Lockheart made the announcement that he was going to be the new Defense teacher at Hogwarts!

All of the color drained from Katie’s face. It was one thing for their mum to enjoy Lockheart’s books, but for him to teach Defense? Katie was doomed. 

Arthur noticed she was not looking herself. “Katie, boys, let’s move aside. Percy, stay and help your mother.”

They moved aside and Katie jumped as an arm wound around her waist. George looked at her concerned and she felt if anything more faint. They met up with Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione and her parents and were about to head outside when Mr. Malfoy distracted them.

Malfoy’s eyes roved over them all with a sneer. They lingered on both Katie and Harry briefly. The arm around her seemed to tighten protectively. When Malfoy and their dad began to fight, it was George who protected her from the falling books while cheering their dad on. Hagrid eventually broke up the fight and Katie wriggled out of George’s grasp, escaping into the afternoon air.

Molly was not pleased. She shouted at Arthur for a long time after they got home. Fred and George tried to get Katie to follow them up to their room, but Katie said she did not feel well and took her school supplies and books up to her room with Ginny and stayed in there through dinner.

After dinner, it was not Fred and George who came up to check on her, it was Molly. She had a plate of roast chicken, one of Katie’s favorites, sweet buttered rolls and a bowl of strawberry ice cream. Katie was resting against her headboard reading one of her new Lockheart books, trying to get ahead.

“Is it wonderfully fascinating,” Molly asked sitting down on the side of the bed. “Are you feeling well? I don't like you skipping dinner. Arthur said you looked ill in the bookshop.”

“I'm… okay,” Katie said truthfully as she set aside her book and took the plate. She did not want to say she was worried about her Defense grades since she knew Molly liked Lockheart.

“What is wrong the, dear?”

Katie played with the boiled potatoes on the side of her plate. “The boys,” she began knowing her mum would know she meant Fred and George. “They asked me an odd question today.” When Molly raised her eyebrows she continued on. “They asked if I fancied anyone and-and I realized I didn't.”

Molly chuckled softly. “That's okay, Sweetheart. People develop crushes and such at different ages. You are only fourteen.” Molly patted her cheek.

“But,” Katie began but she was unable to find the right words. “How do you know? How do you know when you have a crush? What does it feel like to be in love?”

Again Molly laughed softly. “Oh, it feels like nothing else in the world. Like you have butterflies in your stomach and you can't stop thinking about them. You want all their happiness in the world.” Molly paused and thought for a moment. “You want all their happiness even if it is something you don't necessarily agree with, like Dad with that flying car. You love them even when they do things you tell them not to and you even love them when they fancy someone else. Of course that last one I have never experienced, but there may come a day when you fall in love and it just won't ever work out. Then you have to let them go, you know. Sometimes love means letting go.”

Katie ate in silence for a few moments. “What if-what if I never like anyone?”

“Oh, that's fine too! Sometimes people just have other things on their minds. There are all kinds of love.” Molly cleared her throat. She had not planned on having this talk with either of her daughters yet, but they were alone and Katie was curious. “Love is, well, it is a difficult thing to define. As long as spells and potions are not involved, any kind of love is genuine.”

An hour or so later, although she was blushing a little, Katie felt she understood a bit better. Her mum insisted that maybe Katie had not found someone she liked yet, maybe she knew them but had not developed such feeling for them yet, or maybe Katie was one of those who was happy on her own. Molly reassured her that things would come with time.

“I did not like your father at first,” she confessed. “He talked too much.” Molly giggled and Katie smiled. Her dad could talk a lot. It was where Fred got it from. Fred was a lot like Dad, but with Mum’s temper. George was the opposite, although few could see that since they rarely expressed themselves individually. Katie went to bed that night wondering how her birth parents met and fell in love.

Soon they were back at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron started the year off with a commotion. They stole the car and crashed it into a tree on the school grounds. Katie could hear the Howler their mum sent all the way across the Great Hall at the Ravenclaw table.

“Wow,” Voxie said softly in Katie’s ear. “Your mum sure sounds angry.”

“Well, Ron and Harry could have been hurt and Dad is in trouble…” Katie chewed on her bottom lip. “I hope he isn't in too much trouble…”

When they got to muggle studies, Katie asked Fred and George their thoughts. Neither of them seemed too worried. They never did seem too worried. Sighing Katie took her seat between them at their table.

When Saturday came Katie was board. Fred and George were not at breakfast and that meant Quidditch practice, so she slouched off to the library. Just as she had thought, Defense was a joke. By that first week, Katie had finished all of Lockheart's useless books and had decided the Professor was a lunatic and a liar; a statement Fred and George thoroughly agreed with when she brought it up. However, at least the exams were fairly easy and for once, Katie was passing the class as easily as she did charms and potions. Her grades were improving, but she knew she was not learning anything useful.

Having finished all of her homework, Katie wanted something to do, a project to work on through the year when the boys had practice. As she walked down the hall, she spotted Penny Clearwater leaving a classroom giggling with her lipstick smeared. Katie raised an eyebrow but suddenly thought of an idea. Her mum had said there were all kinds of love and Katie wondered what she meant.

“Madam Pince,” Katie said softly, approaching the vulture like librarian. “Do-do you know where I might find books on-on love?” Katie stood at the desk looking awkward gripping her left arm in her right hand.

The librarian looked down her nose sternly at Katie. “Planning on brewing love potions, are we? Students are not allowed…”

“No Madam,” Katie could not help but break in. “I want to know about genuine love magic. No potions or spells. I want to read about, er, how love magic could I don't know, make couples stronger or-or something like that…”

Madam Pince stared her down, but eventually she scribbled some notes down on a sheet of parchment. “These are the books you might be interested in. Mind you replace them where you got them when you are finished. I'm not allowing a fourth year to check them out, but you may read them in here.”

Katie thanked her and followed the directions to the closest book to her. Sliding it off the shelf, Katie found a quiet corner of the library and began reading through it. This was what she was looking for. The book held stories of wizards and witches who were able to do great things for their true love.

Then, Katie came across a strange story. A young Wizard had saved a witch’s life creating a life debt. The story was very vague on life debts, but the result was the debt was repaid when the pair fell in love. The story made it quite clear that the bond did not force the relationship, but the relationship cancelled out the debt. When the witch bonded with the wizard and they married, her life was given to him and the debt was settled.

Fred and George had saved her life long ago as mere babies. Could she have a life debt with them? That would explain her need to be with them. Katie was slightly dazed as she placed the book back on the shelf. She almost jumped out of her skin when the two boys came out of nowhere and grabbed her. They had placed their hands over her mouth to keep her from shouting out loud.

“Calm down,” Fred said in a whisper as he laughed a little.

“It's only us. Stop struggling,” added George pressing his hand a little tighter to her mouth as Katie continued to struggle.

She did not know how to feel at that moment and it terrified at how they had found her. She wanted them to let her go, but was also afraid of what she might say if they did. They kept her still until she was finally calm.

“Were you reading a scary story again,” Fred teased. “Want to camp in our dorm for the night?”

“No,” came Katie's still shaky voice. “I mean, I'm fine. Why aren't you at practice. I didn't think Wood would let you go so early.”

“Ron cursed himself to burp up slugs,” said Fred. “Harry and Hermione took him to Hagrid to sort him out.”

“Ron’s wand is broken, remember,” said George when Katie looked confused. “He was trying to curse Malfoy. He came onto the pitch with the Slytherin team.” George looked disgusted and he began to look at the books around where Katie was searching.

Katie began pushing him away from the shelves, pulling Fred along with her. “Malfoy is on the team I presume?”

“Correct,” Fred said with a growl. “He bought his way in though. The whole team has brand new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. The little bastard.”

“Still won’t beat you guys,” Katie reassured him. “You have talent and strength.” She prodded Fred on the arm. The back of her mind whispered about life debts to her so she stopped quickly. “Listen,” she said suddenly. “I know it’s super advanced, but Madam Pince gave me a wicked idea for the shop in the future.” Both boys were very interested in what she was whispering. “I overheard her telling someone about love potions.”

“Love potions?” Now Fred was frowning and grimacing. “Why would we need love potions.”

Katie rolled her eyes. “Love potions slipped to unsuspecting victims can lead to hilarious results, but I had a better idea. Daydream potions. Like what you were talking about with the sweets that would get you out of lessons. Students can’t keep skiving off class, teachers would get too suspicious. What if they had daydream potions. Ones that will last just long enough for a lesson. A vivid fantasy in the middle of class to pass the time.”

Fred stared at her now with his mouth wide open. George actually wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. Suddenly, Katie felt that familiar sensation in her stomach she often felt with the boys. She use to associate it with the excitement she felt after being kept away from them for so long, but now George had triggered it with his hug. Shaking her head, Katie had to focus on what he was saying.

“That is brilliant,” he was saying. “This is why having a Ravenclaw in the family is so important.”

The feeling in her stomach changed to what she felt when she was separated from them for too long. There was a great difference between the two feelings. When George hugged her it had been like skipping a step. When he had called her family, like she was just his sister, it felt like being punched in the gut. Katie could feel herself blushing.

“We will need some more experience with potions, maybe we can start concocting them in a couple of years. Should be amusing to test them out.” Fred said chuckling.

Katie needed the subject to change. “What do you boys want to do today, then. It’s still warm. We can go sit by the lake. I’ll look over your homework.”

For several weeks, Katie tried to act normal around Fred and George. She tried to find books on life debts all on her own, because she was afraid Madam Pince would get suspicious if she asked her another question. The boys knew something was off about her. They asked her several times if she needed to visit the Infirmary. She constantly brushed it off. Finally she broke down and hung back after Charms to talk to Professor Flitwick. 

“Ah, Miss Reid,” he said happily as the pillows they had been summoning flew through the air back into their boxes with a wave of his wand. “You did wonderfully today. Is there a question you wanted to ask about the summoning charm?”

“No, Professor,” Katie said her voice shaky. “It’s about something I read about a few weeks ago. I can’t seem to get it off my mind and-and I’m afraid Fred and George are noticing I’m worried. They keep trying to send me to the Hospital Wing… Sorry, Sir, I got sidetracked…”

Professor Flitwick looked worried now. He sat down on his pile of books in his chair and motioned for Katie to sit at the desk in front of him. “If something is troubling you so much it is troubling them, we certainly need to talk about it. What was it that you read?”

“It was in this book Madam Pince recommended to me,” Katie blushed and handed over the piece of parchment with the list of books the librarian had given her. She had circled the book she had read. “I only wanted to read about how love and magic work together like where the witch was able to do magic she had never performed in her life when her true love was trapped. Then I came across a story about love and life debts…”

Professor Flitwick smiled brightly at her. “Yes,” he said softly. “I am sure that would catch your attention. I know how you came to live with the Weasley’s. The whole staff knows, of course.”

“Do I owe F-Fred and George a life debt,” Katie said as tears welled in her eyes.

Flitwick looked at her solemnly. “Yes, Miss Reid, apparently you do. Life debts,” he sighed a little wondering how to explain it to her. “Life debts can be repaid in one of two ways. The way you saw in that book is one of them, not a usual way to pay a life debt, but it does happen. It is true what the book says. The pair is not compelled to settle that way, it just happens. The second way is to return the favor, that is to say, to save the other’s life.

“More often than not, the two go throughout their lives completely normal. Creating a life debt and returning the debt are not things that happen very often, you see. They are very rare. Even more rare that one person is indebted to two people at once.” Professor Flitwick nodded at her.

“So I owe this debt to Fred and George and there is no way I can pay it back except those two ways?”

“Most likely, Miss Reid, you three will live long, happy, healthy, productive lives with no need to repay the debt. Now it is true that besides the life debt, the three of you have bonded deeper than I have ever seen children become. Even for twins, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley are very close and none come closer to them than you. If I didn’t know any better I would say you were triplets.” He chuckled a little.

“What about the other part? The part about b-bonding with one of them, is that a possibility?” Katie was very pink now and was looking at her hands curled into fists on her lap.

Flitwick hummed. “I did say you have a very strong bond with them already. Do you feel different toward one than the other?”

Katie shrugged a little. “Sometimes-sometimes I feel butterflies when G-George hugs me or when he takes my hand, but he’s always done that. All our lives. George-George is a little more, er, considerate than Fred.”

Once again Flitwick chuckled. “Anything is possible, Miss Reid. Just know this; a life debt does not mean you have to bond with one of them this way, let things come naturally. Stop worrying about repaying them. I am certain life debt or not, you would want to protect them. They are your best friends.”

Nodding, Katie stood up. “Thank you, Professor,” she said softly. “I think I understand a little better.”

“Any time, Miss Reid.”

As time passed, Katie adjusted to her new knowledge about the life debt. After her talk with Flitwick, she wrote home to ask her mum if they knew about the life debt. Surprisingly, she was not angry that they knew, they had wanted her to live without thinking she owed the boys anything. “We were hoping that becoming as close as you were would fulfill the debt,” her mum wrote. “I wish you had said something this summer. We could have talked in person. Let me know if you have any questions at all. Lots of love, Mum.”

Katie had been so preoccupied with her own problems, that she was barely thinking about the Heir of Slytherin business. Of course, being a Pureblooded witch meant that she was an unlikely target, unless this was someone who was really out to kill muggleborns, half bloods and blood traitors. Fred and George, as usual, brushed things off. At this time, they were only serious about quidditch.

When their first match, against the Slytherin’s, came, Fred and George tried to play the hero again when a bludger would not leave Harry alone. The poor boy ended up breaking his arm, but still winning the game. Katie had sloshed through the mud at the end of the game and had knocked their heads together as she hugged them at once, gushing about them being heros again.

“Well, he is as good as a little brother,” said Fred. “Better actually.”

“I’m glad you treat him like a little brother,” Katie said as they walked back up to the castle. She linked arms with both of them. She sighed happily.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” said George suddenly.

“Yeah,” Fred said. “What was wrong with you?”

Katie sighed. “It was just some growing up stuff.”

“Okay, goodbye,” Fred said taking off to the hospital wing to visit Harry.

“See you later, George. Congratulations on winning the game.” Katie pulled away and headed to the Ravenclaw tower.

The next day the castle was filled with rumors that a kid had been attacked. A Gryffindor first year. Ginny was freaking out. Katie felt Percy was right in telling Fred and George off for scaring Ginny. She had found Ginny crying in a corridor and sat with her for a long time.

Things only got worse when Lockheart started a Dueling Club. Fred and George practically dragged Katie to it. She really wished she had not gone. Harry had spoken to a snake. Rumors that he was the Heir of Slytherin only doubled from then on. When two more students were attacked Fred and George took too guiding Harry around school pretending to be leading about the Heir of Slytherin. Katie felt conflicted, but Harry did not seem to mind, their joke seemed to make him feel better and so she let them continue with this joke.

Once again the Weasley children stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. Katie was snuck up into the Gryffindor tower, something the girl, Hermione, did not like at all, but she did not say anything to Katie. On Christmas morning, Katie woke up in George’s bed snuggled against his pillow. She could tell a large pile of packages were at the foot of the bed, but she was comfortable and she did not want to wake up. Fred had a different idea. He picked up her sweater and smacked her in the head playfully to wake her.

Katie found an extra pair of mittens among her gifts. “Warm hands, warm heart,” was all her mum wrote. Katie knew it was because she had helped out over the summer. She wore them out when they went to play in the snow in the courtyard after lunch. Today it was just Fred, George and Katie. Ginny did not seem to be feeling well and of course, Percy had to follow her to the dorms. Nobody seemed to know where Ron, Harry and Hermione had run off to.

Rolling over on her stomach, Katie looked at Fred and George still panting from running around dodging her enchanted snowballs. She smiled. She loved them so much. Gently, she flicked a little bit of snow at them. That started a whole new snowball fight.

That year for Valentine’s Day, Katie avoided Fred and George like the plague. She wished she could just figure out this life bond thing. Often she would wonder if she should tell the boys what she knew. 

The last Quidditch game of the year was cancelled when Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater had been petrified. Penny was Katie’s closest friend in Ravenclaw house. Although Penny had been a little distant this year and Katie had found a young first year, Luna Lovegood, and had taken her under her wing, she still cared very deeply that her mentor was petrified. Katie liked Luna’s eccentricities and often defended her from her bullies. However, Penny was all of that to Katie. At least the attacks had sobered up Fred and George enough that they sat with her the next day at all meals. Katie even leaned against George, something she had not done in a long time.

Then the worst experience that could possibly happen at Hogwarts happened. Ginny had been taken by the monster into the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Flitwick came and told Katie himself. She was in such hysterics he had to bring her to the hospital wing where she was given a calming draft and a dreamless sleep potion.

When she woke up, Mrs. Weasley was by her side smiling. Ginny was sitting up in the bed right next to her, with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. A few beds further down Hermione and Penny were sitting up and being examined one at a time by the nurse. Katie was so happy to see Ginny she jumped out of bed and pulled Ginny up into a hug.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, Ginny.” She cried. “Don’t ever leave me okay? I don’t want anyone else to leave me, okay?” Tears were falling hard and fast as Katie hugged her little sister.

Ginny patted Katie on the cheek. “I’m okay. I-I won’t leave you.”

“Katie, dear, Ginny needs rest. I only woke you because the Headmaster has decided there will be a celebratory feast. I thought you might want to join in.”

“Can’t I stay with Ginny, Mum. I-I…” she did not want to leave her only sister alone and she had not even been told what had happened to Ginny.

“Ginny really needs some sleep. She will be here in the morning, I promise. Go on down to the Great Hall.”

Katie squeezed Ginny gently and kissed her sister’s cheek before hugging their mum. Molly held Katie’s face in her hands for a moment. There were tears in her eyes as she looked between Katie and Ginny. She did not want anything to ever happen to her two girls or any of her precious children blood related or not.

Fred and George threw themselves at Katie when she entered the Hall and they pulled her over to the Gryffindor table to tell her everything. The adopted Weasley gaped at them horrorstruck as they told her what Ron and Harry had done. Terrible tears were streaming down her face again as they finished the whole story, including how exams had been cancelled and Lockheart was being removed from the school.

Still under the influence of the calming and sleep potions Katie leaned heavily against George after the story. He wrapped an arm around her waist again and occasionally gave her bites of his strawberry tart. As she leaned against him eating bites off his fork and feeling him laugh and chuckle, Katie realized that George was a very special person in her life. 

Suddenly the whole world shifted. Things did not shift out of place like she thought they would, instead it felt like her whole world suddenly aligned into the right place, like she had found a missing piece of a puzzle she had no idea she was putting together. If Flitwick was right, then maybe just maybe she would repay her debt to the younger twin by giving her life to him. Maybe she would repay Fred some day, maybe she would not, but something deep down told her she was beginning to repay her debt to George.

On the train home soon after that, the Weasley’s, minus Percy, and Katie shared a compartment with Harry and Hermione. Having all seven of them in one compartment was a bit cramped so Katie opted to sit at George’s feet. They wouldn’t allow her to play Exploding Snap anyway, she was too good at the game for their taste. She did join in when they practiced disarming each other, enjoying taking Fred and George’s wands away from them and refusing to return them. She thought she imagined it when George’s wand seem to warm in her hands almost like her own wand did when she first touched it.

Katie was gazing up at George, who was putting his empty firework box back into his trunk while Fred levitated a stack of books over his head, when Harry asked Ginny what Percy had not wanted them to know.

“Oh, that,” Ginny giggled. “Well — Percy’s got himself a /girlfriend./“

When Ginny said it was Penelope Clearwater, Katie’s friend, her jaw dropped. “No,” she said trying to deny it. “No!” She gently smacked her forehead. “I’m so thick! Penny’s been eyeing him ever since we were first years. How could I not see this? How could she keep this from me?”

“Probably because she didn’t want to get pranked when he did, because you would of course tell us,” said George grinning down and winking at Katie.

Her heart skipped a beat when he winked at her. Yep. She had a very huge crush on the boy she had been raised with as a sibling. She was in a lot of trouble. How was she ever going to tell the boys the truth?


	6. Chapter 6

Egypt was not like England at all. Everywhere was hot. Katie felt like she was melting. She was glad their dad had won the seven hundred galleon prize from the paper and she was thrilled to see Bill and Charlie again, but must everywhere be so hot. When they had arrived by portkey, the older brothers were standing by waiting and Ginny and Katie had thrown themselves into their open arms.

Bill still had to work most days and Charlie had only been around for a week for his summer holiday so most of the time, they played tourist alone. They visited muggle markets and Wizard markets. Arthur had even gotten them a nighttime flying carpet tour of the country which was thrilling.

On the weekends, Bill would take them on tours of the pyramids. Inside the pyramids were beautiful ancient writings. Muggle Egyptians use to worship wizards as gods. The only thing Katie found interesting about this was the juxtaposition between Egyptian muggles worshiping witches and wizards and the British muggles that came later and turned witches and wizards into beings of evil.

“Wouldn't you like to be worshiped, Katie,” asked Fred as he lay across the bed in the room he and George shared with Ron and Percy. Katie and Ginny stayed in the room with Molly and Arthur at the wizarding inn where they were staying.

Katie, Fred and George were being punished for trying to lock Percy in a tomb. Katie had excitedly jumped on Percy's back, pointing out a mummy and knocking his fez with his head boy badge on it into a tomb. Fred and George closed the door on him, but their mum had spotted them. Instead of going to get pudding with the rest of the family they had to stay at the inn and work on their summer homework.

Looking up from the essay she was writing, Katie glanced at Fred. “For what?”

“I dunno, just something.”

“Well, I have to be worshipped for something. How else will I know what to punish my followers for?”

“They worship you as the goddess of chaos,” George said climbing on the bed beside Katie. He slid over beside her and rested his chin on her shoulder. “And people must worship you or you will send the trickster gods after everyone as you are the only one who can keep them in check.”

Slipping off the bed, Katie walked over to the desk, rolling up her homework at the same time. “Of course I am.” She said crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air. “And you aren't getting ideas from my homework, George. I will correct your essay, but that is all.”

George pouted and shot Fred a glare. “Come off it, Katie.”

Katie shook her head and her now hip length long hair swished around her. She turned her back to them and began to brush her hair. Behind her she could hear the boys whispering frantically.

“Are my trickster gods about to upset their goddess?” Katie teased them. She turned back around to find Fred grinning and George frowning. “You were! How you dare! I am a kind and merciful goddess! You should fall to your knees and beg for forgiveness!”

“Oh, forgive us, Chaotic One,” said Fred snickering.

“You are forgiven,” Katie said. “And you?” She looked to George and pointed the brush at him like a scepter.

Before George could answer, the door burst open and Molly stood there clutching her chest. “Oh, you are all here and safe! Thank goodness!” Panting a little she pulled Katie into her arms as the rest of the family filed into the room.

“What's going on, Mum,” asked George.

“Yeah, we weren't going to do anything after missing pudding,” added Fred pouting.

“Your mother was just concerned, that is all,” Arthur said soothingly. “There is nothing to worry about. Come on, Molly,” he pulled her away from Katie and guided her back out the door. “We will get you a strong cup of tea.”

“What's happened,” asked Fred and George together.

Bill shut the door behind his parents and pulled Ginny to the closest bed to sit down. “There has been a breakout from Azkaban,” he said softly. “I'm only telling you now because you’ll all find out eventually. The Ministry is going to go mad looking for him.”

“Who was it?” Percy asked.

“The mass murderer Sirius Black. He was a higher up Death Eater, they say. He murdered thirteen people at once before they caught him and took him to Azkaban.”

The room fell silent. Katie, pale and shaking a little, moved to Bill’s side and wrapped her arms around him. Gently he rubbed her back. Nobody was ever convicted of her parents’ murders. The Reid’s had lived too far away from civilization and the Death Eaters had come and destroyed the home and murdered them before Arthur and Dumbledore could get there. Sirius Black could have been one of those Death Eaters.

“Why would Mum be worried about Fred, George and Katie,” Percy asked confused. “We are in Egypt, far away from Azkaban. He could not get here that quickly.”

“Mum’s just worried,” said Bill as Katie squeezed him tighter. “You all know we are the most important things to Mum and Dad, right?” Everyone nodded solemnly. “You all need to stay safe at school until he is caught.” His eyes locked with Fred and George, who immediately looked away. “At least look out for each other.”

Soon they were saying goodbye to Bill. Katie did not want to go. She missed having Bill around. Percy just was not the big brother she needed and she could no longer talk to Fred and George the way she use to.

“Mum,” Katie said as she slipped into the kitchen after almost everyone else had gone to bed. They had returned home the night before and Molly was still putting things away in the kitchen after doing some shopping and gardening that day.

“Katie, dear, aren't you tired,” Molly said looking up.

“I wanted to talk,” she said shyly. “About my life debt to the boys.”

Molly stopped filling the pantry and looked over at her fifteen year old. “All right,” she said lightly, but Katie could tell she was a little upset.

“It's wrong! I knew it! I'm sorry!” Katie said gasping and backing up.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Molly said waving her hands and stuffing her wand into her apron pocket. “I am just worried you are obsessing over this too much. Come sit.”

Moving slowly, Katie sat down next to her mum. “I'm sorry,” she said unhappily. “I am obsessing over it. I mean I always felt compelled by something and now I know what it is… our whole relationship has changed. I can't look at them the same. I can't be myself with them anymore.” Katie took a deep breath. “Especially George,” she whispered.

“G-George,” Molly asked surprised. “You and Georgie? Oh, Sweetheart, have you told him?”

Katie looked up at her mother meekly. “You aren't upset with me?”

“Oh, Katie,” Molly took Katie’s hands in hers. “Your father and I always knew it was a possibility. Just because you were raised together, Darling, you know you aren't actually…”

“I'm not really a Weasley,” Katie said even softer now.

Molly leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Of course you are a Weasley. Sweetie, you should tell the boys what you know. This life debt involves you all and it is what is bothering you. Whatever happens, we are going to love you. We all will. You need to stop worrying about repaying the debt.”

“Professor Flitwick said I'm unlikely to ever have to pay it back, I know.”

“Tell them. That is what is bothering you. When you tell them and they understand your feelings… then you can all go back to being normal.”

“I'm afraid to tell them. These feelings for-for George. If I tell them, how will I know if one of them shares these feelings. What if-what if he just feels that he has to…”

Molly thought for a moment and then smiled genuinely at Katie. “All right. I understand, but tell them when you feel the time is right and try to be yourself. Go on to bed,” she said and kissed her cheek. “And mind you don't wake Ginny,” she teased.

Katie giggled. “Thanks, Mummy.” Katie made to leave. “Um, Mummy, what-what about,” she muttered Sirius Black’s name.

Now Molly looked concerned. “Katie, you are going to be very safe at Hogwarts this year. As long as you follow the rules.” She looked sternly at her adopted daughter.

Blushing, Katie nodded and went back up to bed. A few days later they were all visiting Diagon Alley to finally get their school things. Things were much easier that year with the remaining gold from Arthur's prize. Molly had given them five extra galleons each and had given Katie the money as well.

With her money, Katie bought some extra ingredients and a book on advanced potions. She wanted to start working on some ideas for the shop. Fred and George seemed really excited about starting to work on products. While they talked about the shop, it was easier for her to be herself. 

As they headed toward the Leaky Cauldron, where they were staying the night so they could get to Kings Cross easier the next day, they passed a jewelry shop. Katie paused at the window and gazed inside. On a velvet pillow was an intricately designed silver bracelet. Katie never had any jewelry except for the costume jewelry she shared with Ginny and the nice pair of earrings her Mum had bought her when she had her ears pierced for her eleventh birthday. Most of the time, Katie was not interested in such frivolous things, but it had caught her eye.

“Isn't it pretty?” She cooed.

“Eh,” said Fred with a shrug. “Not my style.”

Katie elbowed him, but giggled. “I mean look it it. I wish I had a pretty bracelet. I mean,” she shook back her jumper sleeve to reveal the wooden bangles she had dyed Ravenclaw blue and Gryffindor scarlet. “These are pretty, but I love the sparkly silver…” She was sure her mum would have bought it for her if she had been made a prefect. Katie was certain her involvement with the twins troublemaking and her poor grades in several subjects prevented her from getting the honor. At least Fred and George were happy about her not making prefect.

“Maybe one day we can get you one, you know, when the shop is up and running,” George said. He was right behind her, bent a little so his face was right next to hers. They had both grown so much taller than Katie.

“Yeah,” Katie sighed. She shivered a little at how close he was. Her hand itched to take his, her fingers even twitched a little accidentally bumping his fingers and she shoved her hands into her pockets.

The next day they were off on the Hogwarts Express. Fred, George and Katie had found Lee, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet and they were sharing a compartment. Katie knew the two female Gryffindors from being at so many practices, but she did not know them as well as she knew Lee. Still, they made for nice conversationalists. Katie rarely could talk about girl things like the bracelet with the boys. Alicia showed Katie a spell to color her nails and soon the three were giggling and changing their nails into all sorts of colors.

“We take O. W. L.’s this year,” groaned Angelina. “The worst!”

“Mm,” Katie hummed. “I am looking forward to failing some subjects though. History, Astronomy… I just need to pass Transfiguration and Defense. I hope we have a decent teacher this year or I am doomed.”

Rain was falling thick and fast as they continued talking. Suddenly the train began to slow down. Katie sat up from where she had been curled up reading. The others were all looking around anxiously. After five years riding the train, they all knew it was not time for them to arrive. With a lurch the train stopped and they were plunged into darkness.

An arm wrapped around Katie’s waist. She did not need light to know who had pulled her up from her seat and to his side. There was a yelp and several wands lit up at once sending the room into a murky blue glow. The Malfoy boy had entered their compartment and he was not alone.

A hulking cloaked figure stood in the doorway. The creature, for it could not be human, took a deep breath. Katie felt as if she had walked through a ghost. Suddenly she was remembering the night her birth parents died. She could almost see them, almost feel their kisses as they placed her in her pram, one last time. Happy thought could not come to mind.

Katie clung to George’s robes and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed. As quickly as it came, the creature left. Behind her, she could hear Fred and Lee shoving Malfoy out and slamming the door behind him. George felt so warm as Katie clung to him trying to stop crying. Arms wrapped around her firmly and his hand gently rubbed her back.

“Shh,” he breathed softly. “It's gone now. You will be fine in a few moments. Fred, pass us a couple of chocolate frogs.” Katie felt George’s arms loosen for a moment as he took the packages and opened one up. “Eat this,” he said pressing the sweet to her lips.

A second’s hesitation and Katie opened her mouth and took a bite of the sweet. She did not want to leave George’s arms right now. He ate the other half and opened the second package. Once again he pressed the chocolate to her lips and she ate it, feeling much better.

They fell sideways onto a seat together as the train started again. George readjusted them, but kept his arms around her. Katie could feel Fred come and sit beside them now.

“Are you all right?” Fred asked.

“I miss /my/ parents,” sh whispered.

“We know,” George said softly. “We know…” He began to card his fingers through her long hair. Katie did not see him share a look with Fred.

That night Katie had nightmares about the night her parents died. At first it was her birth parents kissing her goodbye. They morphed into Molly and Arthur placing her in the pram. Finally they became Fred and George who fell to the floor dead as the hooded figure, the dementor, from the train killed them.

Katie woke up in a cold sweat. After a few calming breaths, she dressed, grabbed her bag and began to head down toward the Great Hall. On her way she met a sleepy looking Luna Lovegood.

“You did not sleep well either?” Katie asked her kindly as they stepped out of the dorm.

“No,” sighed Luna. “Dementors are awful.”

“Yes,” agreed Katie. “At least we don't have to see them again. They are protecting the borders of the school. Hopefully they will be gone soon and we can get back to our normal, happy lives.”

“Oh, I hope so. Do you have any fun plans for this year?”

Luna always enjoyed the twins pranks when they were not done to be harmful or bullying. Most of the time those were reserved for Slytherins anyway.

“Not that I know of,” Katie said, happy to talk about anything else. “I think we are shifting our focus for a while.”

“Ah,” Luna sighed as if she knew what Katie was talking about.

When they reached the Great Hall most of the other students had arrived. Katie noticed the Malfoy boy pretending to faint repeatedly. She ignored it until she heard some of her fellow Ravenclaws giggling and chatting about how Harry Potter had collapsed on the train.

“I would not laugh at such things,” said Luna as she added a lot of jam to her toast.

“What,” said a seventh year laughing at Luna. “Did you faint too?”

Katie glared at them. “Have you ever lost a parent Delacroix? Because if you have, you might know what some of us went through last night. Until the dementor left our compartment, all I could think about was the night my parents died. So what do you think the dementor did to Harry Potter?”

Delacroix blanched and went back to their breakfast. Katie smirked in a self satisfied way as she ate her porridge. Professor Flitwick came by passing out schedules. Fifth year Ravenclaws had Defense first thing that morning. Katie groaned and glanced up at the teacher who was laughing pleasantly with Professor Burbage. She hoped he was a good teacher.

After her first lesson with Professor Lupin, Katie nearly wanted to cry. He was a great teacher; kind, patient and helpful, but Katie could only think of her parents and the nightmares she had the previous night. When he held her back after the lesson she nearly fainted.

“Miss Reid,” Lupin said sitting down on his desk as she stood before him. “I have heard rumors about you. You are a talented potion maker and you are fantastic at charms and,” he chuckled. “You are a bit of a troublemaker.” Katie blushed. “Oh, no need to be ashamed of that, a little troublemaking is good for the soul. I have had experience.”

“You, sir?”

“We all have our little streaks of trouble as children. It is what children do. They do childish things.” He smiled as Katie relaxed knowing she was not in trouble. “But I have looked over your Defense grades and notice you struggle.”

“I know,” Katie said softly. “Fred and George say I do it on purpose.”

“On purpose?”

“I don't know,” Katie sighed twisting the handle of her satchel. “My birth mum and dad died when I was three. The Weasley's took me in because Fred and George found me, and I love my family, but,” Katie sighed. “I wonder if my parents even tried. I'm angry with them. I'm sad. I miss them. Fred and George tell me that I need to learn Defense, if not for me, but for them. I still just… block. And I should really learn because I owe them a life debt!”

Lupin looked a little shocked. “A life debt?”

“I know I'm obsessing over it!! Mum says I need to relax. I'll not likely have the chance to repay them… at least not both of them.”

Lupin rested his chin on his fist as he sat back in thought. “They aren't wrong. And your life debt depends on you being able to protect them and Defense Against the Dark Arts is key to that. Your parents did everything they could I am sure and it seems to me, with as many times as you mention their names,” Lupin teased making Katie blush.”You really care for Fred and George. Look,” he said kindly. “You have the life all of your parents have given you and they all want you to do your best to defend yourself. Think about Fred and George when you are practicing for my class. Think about what you can do for them. I know you have the potential.”

Shuffling her feet, Katie bowed her head and mumbled; “I try.”

“Try harder,” suggested Lupin. “I believe in you.”

Katie did try harder. She focused on Fred and George (mostly George) and the rest of her adoptive family, Harry and even Hermione when she practiced spells. Lupin seemed to enjoy her essays, often commenting on how thoughtful and passionate they were. Fred and George were super pleased with her progress. She was even improving in Transfiguration, but not as much as Defense.

September moved into October. Katie was feeling more confident in everything she did, she even felt better around Fred and George. Things around them were easier, except when George would come too close. They had not even touched since the dementor encounter.

When Halloween arrived there was the usual fantastic feast. They had just gotten back to the dorms after the feast, when Professor Flitwick entered the Ravenclaw common room announcing they all needed to return to the Great Hall. Katie had pulled on a Weasley jumper over her pajamas when they were called back downstairs and slipped on her slippers.

When she reached the Great Hall she found Percy first. In an unusual gesture, he directed her to where Fred and George were standing, waving her over frantically with Ginny by their side. Katie ran to them and they sandwiched her between them.

“W-what does Dumbledore mean? S-Sirius Black was here?”

“Apparently he tried to get into our dorm,” said Fred as he grabbed up four sleeping bags and put them together.

“Are all of us here? Ron? Ron? Where’s Ron?”

“Calm down,” George soothed squeezing her hands. “He's in the corner over there with Harry and Hermione. Come on.” He pulled a hand away to guide her over to their sleeping bags.

“No. No,” whispered Katie. “Don't let go!”

George looked her in the eyes. “I'm not going to let go. We just need to get in the sleeping bags. Come on.”

“It’s like when we camped out in the stump at home. We can look up at the stars and fall asleep.” Fred said as he knelt down on his sleeping bag on Katie’s right side. Ginny was already curling up into her sleeping bag on his other side. “We just ate a bunch of marshmallows remember?”

Katie nodded and crouched down with George. They fumbled getting into the squashy bags, but Fred zipped them up comfortably and crawled inside his sleeping bag. Both he and George squished close to Katie, George still firmly holding Katie’s hand. The four of them were oddly silent except for Katie’s panicked breathing.

A few moments later Percy walked by and crouched at their heads. “Are you all right?” He asked softly. “Ginny?” Ginny must have nodded because Katie did not hear her. “Get some sleep. Katie, I mean you. You are safe here. I will be up all night. I promise.”

“You have to be,” Fred grumbled. “You are Head Boy.”

“And your older brother. Respect both of those titles tonight, please,” Percy said but not angrily or pompously. “Go to sleep all four of you. Nothing is going to happen.”

Katie squeezed George’s hand and moved closer. They were safe. Her family was safe. Her other hand reached behind and brushed Fred’s fingers. They locked pinkies until Katie fell asleep. Her hand became lax in George’s but he had laced their fingers together so they were still intertwined when they woke the next morning.

“How are you feeling, Katie,” George whispered when he saw her eyes beginning to flutter open.

“M’okay. Did you stay up all night?”

“No. I wanted to though.”

They could hear Fred snoring on the other side and George could see Ginny’s sleeping bag rising and falling in a slow pattern. Katie returned her tight grip on George’s hand.

“I need you safe,” she whispered.

“I need you safe, too,” he replied. “Katie,” George whispered and shifted even closer. “I've been trying to tell you. I tried all summer, ever since we went to Egypt. You are just, you're more than my sister. You have to be.”

Tears were falling from Katie's eyes. She squeezed his hand again and gave him a watery smile. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. He felt the same. She felt free. “Oh, Georgie,” she whispered back.

“Katie, please.” He reached out and wiped her face with the palm of his hand and she leaned into his rough hand. “I've missed you. You were pulling away from me all the time.”

“I know,” she replied. “I need to tell you something. Not here. After breakfast, before Muggle Studies. Okay?”

“Are things going to be okay?” George had never looked more serious.

“Of course, Georgie. We just need to talk. With Freddie too, okay?”

“Fred,” George asked frowning.

“Trust me,” whispered Katie. “You do trust me?”

“With my life.”

An hour later they had gone back to their dorms, changed for breakfast and returned for a day of lessons. Fred was loudly complaining as Katie sat with them at breakfast. She slipped in beside George and linked her arm with his smiling up at him. He returned her smile, but she could tell he was worried.

“The portrait over our dorm is mad,” Fred grumbled to Katie. “The Fat Lady won't come back and nobody else will take the job… what's wrong with the two of you?”

“We need to talk,” Katie said as seriously as she could. She took some toast and motioned for them to follow her. 

In the hall outside the muggle studies classroom, Katie confessed everything about the debt she owed them for them saving her life as children. They were confused at first. They felt they had not done anything that was so extreme to call for a life debt. Then they tried to deny that she owed her anything. Smiling the whole time Katie explained what repaying them could mean.

“There may come a day when one of your lives is in danger. The life debt will compel me willingly or not to save you. You both know I would do that anyway, but it's one of the ways to pay you back,”

“One of the ways?” Fred asked.

“I can also give one of you my life?” Katie said smiling at George. “I have to know,” she said gazing at him. “What you were trying to tell me, are those your genuine feelings? Am I really more than just a sister to you?”

“You mean more to me than anyone,” George said seriously.

Fred frowned between them for a second and then looked shocked. “You told her finally? Thank goodness! He was driving me mad! Asking why you were pulling away from him. Why you wouldn't let him hug you or hold your hand. Then he went on and on about getting to hold you on the train. I swear I was going to kill him. And last night all he wanted to know was where you were.”

“Shut up, Fred,” groaned George.

“I just want to know if you are genuine. I don't want this to be because of the debt. You see, if we, if we bond… someday in the future!” Katie waved her hands in front of her hoping to calm any panic the boys might have, but both of them were smiling back at her. “You-you're already thinking about that far?”

“No, but I don't mind it,” George said taking her hand and pulling her close so they were inches away from each other with his hand pressing gently against the small of her back. “You've always been special to me, just this summer seeing you in the sun in Egypt.” George groaned a little as he reached out and ran a hand over her neck, his thumb stroking her cheek.

“Personally, I want to look at my options,” Fred said bluntly, ruining the moment. “I mean I'm not ready to commit to one person for, well, forever.”

“I do,” George said with a grin.

Katie grabbed his upper arms and squealed as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Resisting kissing him was hard, she had wanted to for nearly a year now. “I'm so happy.” She reached over and punched Fred. “And you are okay?”

“Why wouldn't I be? I love you as my sister. I always have,” Fred hugged her. “You don't ever have to save me, but I can't be what you are to George, because I see you as my sister, as, you know, one of us.” He motioned to George and himself.

“I feel so relieved. Mum told me I needed to tell you.”

“Mum knows how you feel for me?” George asked shocked.

“Mmm, oops?” Both the boys looked a little frightened. “Mum is okay with it. She and Dad always knew this might happen because of the debt. I mean they also saw that the three of us have always been so close. It was bound to happen. I was so afraid and I began obsessing. That's why I was pulling away to try and figure things out.”

“You could have told us,” Fred said. “That's what we've always done. You're our partner.”

Katie blushed and beamed at them both and then locked eyes with George. She sighed and took his hands squeezing them. “I'm so happy,” she repeated. “Maybe now I can move on from this obsession about my debt.” She wrapped her arms around George and hugged him tight snuggling against his chest. George hummed and rested his cheek on her head.

“You are too cute,” muttered Fred. “Excuse me for puking.”

Katie and George fell into a comfortable relationship. For a pair who had been raised together, they took things incredibly slow. Most people did not even know they were an official couple. Katie had written to their mother who was thrilled for them, although her letters to them was long and full of caution and embarrassing tips.

There was a Hogsmead visit just before the holiday break. Fred had thought Katie wanted to take George off to the little coffee shop, but she looked at him confused. They were not planning on going off on a date. They wanted to spend the day with him. Before they left, Fred and George decided to give Harry the Marauder’s map so he could sneak out and have some fun before Christmas.

Katie wanted to argue. Black had been in the castle, obviously he was still near Hogwarts and the dementors, even though they had disobeyed orders and had come on the grounds, were protecting them. However, Fred and George wanted to cheer Harry after the loss of his broom. Hesitantly, Katie gave in and let them give it to Harry. After all, they all knew the map by heart.

When they climbed off the Hogwarts Express to meet their parents for the holidays, Molly pulled the twins and Katie into a big hug. Fred and George made loud complaints, but Katie was overjoyed.

Christmas was, as it always was, an amazingly warm and comfortable time at the Burrow. For most of the Weasley's, being home for the holiday was far better than Hogwarts, the food was the best. Katie and Ginny went up to the attic to get the Christmas decorations and put them up themselves.

Christmas Eve, everyone went up to bed happy, warm and full of eggnog. The tree in the sitting room glowed with live fairies Arthur had convinced to come inside out of the cold. There were no gifts under the tree as they all appeared at the foot of their beds during the night, but still the whole scene was beautiful, like something out of a muggle postcard.

The sun had not yet risen on Christmas morning when Katie felt someone prodding her awake. A rough hand was over her mouth in case she cried out, but Katie could tell who was in the room with her. George was crouched beside her bed a mischievous grin on his face. He removed his hand and stood up motioning for her to follow him. As they left the room, George grabbed the package that held Katie’s jumper, he was already wearing his over his pajamas.

“What are we doing,” asked Katie in a whisper as she took his hand.

“I want to give you your gift in private. Don't worry I brought your gift to me,” said George.

They crept down the stairs and into the sitting room. George flicked his wand at the fireplace to light the fire to a roaring glow and turned to Katie holding out her jumper. Katie tore open the wrapping. Usually she got a different color blue than Fred and George, but this year her jumper matched George’s. They smiled as she pulled it on over her pajama top.

“You look fantastic,” George murmured as he pulled her into his arms. He touched his forehead gently to hers and nuzzled noses with her.

“Mm, so do you.”

They sat down on the floor in front of the warm fire, facing each other. George pulled out the box from Katie. She had lovingly wrapped it in blue snowy paper. She nodded urging him to open it first. Inside was a magically chilled box and inside the box were two dozen chocolate covered strawberries, George’s favorite.

“I made them myself,” Katie told him in a soft voice. “After buying the strawberries at the grocer, of course, but I melted the chocolate and hand dipped them myself. You know that day Mum sent you and Fred to shovel a path to the garden gate for freezing Percy’s letter from Penny in that bucket.” Katie giggled.

“I love it. I love how you know my favorite treats. Should I try one?” He plucked up a strawberry and ate it in one bite. He hummed with pleasure before offering one to Katie. Hesitantly she took a bite out of it and licked her lips. She watched as George’s eyes followed the path her tongue took. “Now yours.”

George reached into his pocket and took out a small box. Katie stared at it in awe. The box was not her typical gift of parchment or a journal. This box looked more like a piece of jewelry. Her hands trembled excitedly as she took the box and unwrapped it. Slowly she opened the lid. Resting among the tissue in the box was a silver bracelet.

“It's not the one from Diagon Alley,” George said. “I wanted to get it but,” he trailed off. “I found some wire in Dad’s garage and he let me have it. I've spent days using my wand to bend it into shapes. See,” he pulled the bracelet from the box and showed Katie how the metal had been twisted into a pretty weave pattern. The bracelet was by no means perfect, but Katie adored it as George slipped it over her hand and she stared at it.

“It's beautiful, Georgie. Better than that one in Diagon Alley.”

“Liar,” grunted George as he pulled her into his lap. He nuzzled against her neck as she giggled and sighed. “I want to kiss you.” He whispered into her ear. Katie turned her neck to look at him. She smiled and nodded.

Awkwardly, Katie turned around to face George. Both of them giggled a little as she wrapped her legs around him. Slowly, they leaned in toward each other. George almost pulled back, but Katie gazed at him steadily. Tilting his head slightly, he pressed his lips to hers gently. Katie’s eyes slid shut. Her hands slid up his jumper and gently rested on the back of his neck.

George moved his lips against hers briefly before pulling back. Katie was smiling up at him. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, but she was so happy.

“Don't look so scared my mischief maker,” Katie said. “I could not think of a more perfect first kiss.” She tapped his nose with her finger.

George relaxed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. “Happy Christmas, Love.” 

Katie curled up against him as they sat there hugging. Neither of them knew their parents had come down to check on them after realizing a fire had been lit. Smiling at each other, they went back upstairs for a few minutes before coming back down noisily to warn their children.

Before they returned to Hogwarts Molly and Arthur had an embarrassing talk with Katie and George, both of whom swore the relationship was no where near that point. The conversation ended with Molly insisting she would take action should their grades drop, after all this was their O. W. L. Year and they needed to do well on exams. Fred teased them all the way back to school.

Neither of their grades dropped, however. In fact, Katie’s grades in Defense only seemed to get better. She now had the absolute best reason to learn protective spells and charms. She had to protect Fred and George at all costs, not because of her debt, but because of the life bonds she shared with them; the tight unyielding bonds of friendship.

When the day of the Quidditch match, Ravenclaw verses Gryffindor, arrived, Katie sat with Penny and Luna. Penny, like herself, was having a difficult time rooting for teams. Luna found their constant grimacing amusing as she chatted in her off hand way about the match. When the match was over Katie ran down with Penny to the pitch to congratulate them.

George was looking for Katie as she came running toward him and flung herself into his arms. He spun around and hugged her.

“You are one step closer to winning the Cup,” Katie said breathlessly. “I'm so proud of you! Oh, Sweetheart, you looked wonderful up there today!”

Grinning, George bent and pulled her into a deep kiss. Katie flushed all over at the incredible kiss. They had slowly been working on it and they were finally feeling comfortable enough to kiss without asking, because they could tell when they were receptive toward each other.

“Did you see Malfoy and those goons? I don't know what Harry did, but that was brilliant.”

“Imagine dressing as dementors trying to make you all lose!” Katie squeezed George tight and kissed his cheek. “Come on, we need to save Harry from Fred.” She pointed at Fred squeezing Harry until the raven haired boy was turning blue. Linking hands Katie pulled George over to his team and kissed Fred’s cheek. “Congrats!”

“Thanks, Katie,” he lowered his voice. “We need your help getting party supplies.” Fred winked at her.

She stood guard near the one eyed witch as the boys ran to Hogsmead for treats. Her reward was a pack of her favorite sweets and another kiss from George. When she went to sleep that night, Katie felt warm and happy, ready to meet George and Fred for breakfast the next morning and spend the day working on products for the shop.

As Katie went down to breakfast, she noticed a strict change in the castle. George and Fred were waiting for her in the Entrance Hall. George ran halfway up the stairs when he spotted her. They told her briefly about the attack on Ron. Katie had a mini panic attack. She detached herself from George’s arms and hurried to Ron hugging him and making sure he was all right.

Katie was a nervous wreck, the thought of Sirius Black breaking into the castle twice. Then again, why not? You-Know-Who had been there all year two years previous. Could Black just be after Harry? She was too upset to go with the boys to Hogsmead the next weekend. She did not want to pass by the dementors while she was feeling so upset, but she insisted George and Fred go.

Their exams were coming up, quickly. They all needed to pass Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Defense. Katie wanted to continue Herbology too and Care of Magical Creatures. Katie really wanted to pass all of her exams. When her birthday came around, George had to forcefully drag her away from studying in order to give her a birthday snog. For their birthday, Katie abandoned her studies more willingly. She wanted to give George everything he could ever want, including adding five galleons to their birthday gifts.

The boys had Quidditch to help them relax, but Katie only spent her time studying. She barely made it to the Quidditch final. Fred threatened to hex her if she missed the most important game of the year. The game was the roughest, nastiest match Katie had ever witnessed, still, when it was over, she found herself enveloped in George’s arms as he squeezed her tight cheering with the rest of his house as Oliver Wood and Harry held up the cup. Only her love for her boys would make her stay close to them as sweaty and smelly as they were at that moment.

Katie would have preferred being locked in those sweaty arms instead of taking exams any day. O. W. L.’s were awful. Katie preferred sitting her exams in the smaller classroom setting to taking exams in the Great Hall. She had a breakdown at breakfast just before her Transfiguration Practical. George had to take her to the hospital Wing for a calming draft.

“I did not do well,” Katie murmured into George’s chest as he pulled her into a hug. He and Fred had found her after their own practical which was after hers. Fred stood off to the side. He had done well. Transfiguration was one of his best subjects. George probably did not do so well, and maybe it was done on purpose.

“It's okay, Love,” George said rubbing her back. “It's okay. You can focus on things you like to do more. Like Potions.”

Katie whimpered. “But, I kind of wanted to-to go into healing. You know on the side of working with you at the shop. I can't now.”

“You can retake it…”

Katie shrugged. “I guess. It was just something on the side. I'm happy to work with you. Forever…” She smiled a little and fingered the crest on George’s robes. She really was happy, but the thoughts of what her birth parents would think of her grades.

Suddenly Fred stuffed a cream in George’s mouth. George suddenly looked like a large yellow Canary. Katie jumped away from him startled and then she started laughing. She laughed so hard she was doubled over wheezing for breath. A moment later the feathers fell off and George was glaring at Fred.

“We need a rule,” he said lowly. “No unexpected tests of products on each other. If we can't trust each other…”

Fred held up his hands trying to stop snorting with laughter. “Sorry, Georgie. It made her laugh didn't it? Worth it, right? Besides I had already tested it. We knew it worked without any side effects.”

Straightening up, Katie gave Fred a kiss on the cheek and tapped her lips gently to George’s white and pursed ones. “Don't be mad, Sweetheart. I just had a wonderful idea.”

“What?” Asked Fred excitedly.

“Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes,” Katie said simply. She traced three W’s on George’s chest. “That could be the name of the shop. It needs a clever name, don't you think?”

Both boys looked thoughtful for a few moments. They liked it. Their name was on it, a chance to take the name Weasley to soaring heights. (Not that they were not proud of their father, they had their narrowed passion for their profession in common with him.) The name also implied that the merchandise within was enough to make anyone wheeze with laughter. Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes was perfect.

“We are going to spend the summer making Weasley's Wizard Wheezes happen,” Fred said closing his eyes blissfully. “I can't wait. We will be of age in less than a year! Things are going to be so great!”

At the end of the year, they were all disappointed that Professor Lupin had resigned. Katie did not even have the chance to thank Lupin for his help with her Defense grades. None of them cared that he was a werewolf, true he almost attacked Ron, Harry and Hermione, as far as they knew, but he was one of the best teachers they had in Defense.


	7. Chapter 7

Katie did not want to get out of bed. Her, George and Fred’s O. W. L. results would be arriving any day now. She had spent days skipping breakfast to avoid the owls bringing the letters. When breakfast was over, Molly would sent George up with a tray and they would snuggle together against her headboard while she ate. After breakfast they would lock themselves in the twins’ bedroom and worked on Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. 

They had invented several kinds of sweets and some fake wands. Katie rather enjoyed the fake wands. Fred had to hide them to keep her from swishing them all. Instead of helping them, Katie was working on order forms. She had made a stack of them for when they went back to Hogwarts.

Rolling over, Katie tossed her blanket over her head. The results must have come in today. George was usually up by now. Without warning, the door slammed open. Katie sprang out of bed terrified.

“Did you have something to do with these?” Molly asked waving the stack of parchment at Katie’s nose.

“Um,” she said feeling guilty. “A little?”

“WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU COULD GET HURT MAKING THIS STUFF! FREDRICK GIDEON AND GEORGE FABIAN YOU GET UP HERE NOW!”

Molly shouted for what seemed like hours as all three of them sat on Katie’s bed cowering before her. She threatened to not allow them to go to the Quidditch World Cup. If Arthur had not interfered, she would have gone through with the threat. They trooped down the stairs and watched as their mother burned the order forms in the fireplace along with whatever sweets she could find.

“You three will spend all day tomorrow, all day, cleaning the front and back gardens. Your brothers and Hermione will be here tomorrow evening and I want the house and gardens to look perfect.”

“But, Mum,” Fred whined as Katie and George sent him not so subtle glares. “It's just Bill and Charlie!”

“Your brothers haven't been home in years! And this is Hermione’s first visit! And then we have to pick up Harry soon! And you will do as I tell you to. You are also going to bed early! Anyone who argues will get an even earlier bedtime!”

The next morning, Katie came down for breakfast like normal. She did not want to upset her mum any more. She did not think they deserved their punishment. They were at liberty to make things magically. Okay so no they were not allowed not until April, or until school started again. Maybe they deserved some punishment.

George was clearly looking for her as she stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw three owls leaving. Fred had a Hogwarts letter in his hands and George had two. Slowly, he held Katie’s letter out to her.

Katie’s hands shook as she reached out and took the letter. She sat down next to George, who pulled her into a comforting side hug. Almost cutting her finger on the thick parchment, Katie opened the letter and pulled out her results. George leaned over to read along with her.

Astronomy: P  
Care of Magical Creatures: A  
Charms: O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: E  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: P  
Muggle Studies: A  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: A

Putting her face in her hands, Katie leaned forward and began crying hard. She only received four O. W. L.’s and she received two failing grades. What would her parents think, especially of her History grade? Her family was a major part of history.

“Shh,” George whispered. “Shh, it's going to be okay. You can retake them. Shh.”

Fred had moved to her other side and was rubbing her back too. She shook with noiseless sobs as they sat there alone in the kitchen. At least they were alone. Katie would be horrified if Ron or Ginny came in seeing her crying like this and she did not want to think about Percy (who was thankfully off at work).

Eventually, though, Molly reentered the house from collecting eggs. She stopped short at the sight of Katie crying. The girl looked up, her face was pale and patched with pink spots and she looked haunted seeing her adoptive mother standing in the doorway.

“What has happened?” Molly asked.

Suddenly Katie sat up straight, startling George and Fred a little. She was not sitting up like she was proud, she was bracing herself. The hand that reached out to give their mother her letter was steady. Molly took the parchment and looked down at it.

“Four,” Molly said tremulously. “Four O. W. L.’s?”

“Yes, Mum.” Katie said softly. “Only four. I'm sorry.”

Molly turned to Fred. “And you?”

“Er… I got three,” said Fred sheepishly. “Transfiguration, Defense and Potions.”

Pursing her lips, Molly turned to George who hurriedly opened his envelope. “Three also; Defense, Herbology and Charms.”

“Why,” she asked trying to keep her voice calm. “Why did you three not try for more. None of you even attempted to take History of Magic or Astronomy seriously.” She took all three of their letters in her hands looking at them. “How are any of you going to get good jobs?”

Fred crossed his arms. “We want to open and run our own joke shop. We don't need any more of the grades than what we got with that!”

“A joke shop!” Molly’s voice was climbing to new heights. “You can't run a joke shop! Just where do you think that is going to get you in life?”

“I dunno, Mum, happiness?” Fred retorted.

“How is happiness going to put meals on your table?”

“It does now,” said George quietly.

Molly looked conflicted. George and Fred smirked a little at her, knowing they had outwitted her with that comment. “Out! OUT! Go get dressed and get to work! You can come in for lunch.”

“Mum,” Katie said as she stood up. “I did try.”

Now Molly frowned at her sadly. “I know, Katie. I just want the best for the three of you. I am disappointed.” Katie bowed her head in shame. “But I know you did your best, unlike the boys. I'm proud of your Defense grade.”

Katie wanted to say something about how they were going to do fine with the shop, but she was afraid to upset her mum again. She took up some crumpets and hurried back upstairs to dress. 

They spent all day cleaning the gardens without magic. Molly could be seen watching them from various windows as she continued cleaning the inside of the house. Fred and George were moving up to camp beds in Ron’s room so Bill and Charlie could have a room and Hermione would be sharing Katie and Ginny’s room. When lunch approached, George and Fred pulled Katie off to the orchard for apples instead of going inside.

“This is where we first met,” Katie sighed as she lay her head on George’s chest. They had eaten several apples and were laying in the middle of the orchard, taking a break before getting back to work. “Can you believe where we are now?”

“I don't remember much about it,” said Fred. “I remember you crying and you scared us. Then we took you home.”

“I remember much more,” Katie murmured and George wrapped his arms tightly around her in comfort. “I remember my mummy and daddy kissing me goodbye, I remember being lost and scared and then I remember two chubby little boys rescuing me.”

“Hey!” They both cried in outrage. Neither of them had ever been chubby in their lives! George rolled Katie away from him in mock disgust.

“What? Chubby babies are cute!” She cried giggling laying on her stomach, her chin rested on her arms. Then she stopped, staring at the exact spot where they had found her a few yards away. “Do you think I would have done better in school if I had my birth parents. I mean, if I had their influence. Maybe I would have taken more interest in Transfiguration and History instead of Charms and Potions? Do you think they are upset I failed classes or…”

“Or that you want to run a joke shop with your boyfriend and best friend?” George asked.

Katie rolled away from him even further so she was on her back looking up at the blue and white sky. “We will never know will we? Maybe they would love you two. Maybe they would agree with Mum and say we aren't trying hard enough. We won't ever know will we?”

“Love,” George said softly, reaching out for her.

She rolled away even more and got to her knees before standing up and dusting herself off. “We had better get back to work. Mum’ll probably have more for us to do after we finish the garden since she was so upset this morning.” Katie paused. “She only wants what is best for us, but still, we can take care of ourselves…”

Katie was not her usual cheery self even when Bill and Charlie had arrived that evening. She barely spoke to them at supper. When they teased her and George about dating, she only smiled at them. George tried to make her smile but she just stayed melancholy.

“You know,” he whispered in her ear as they stood on the landing outside Ginny and Katie's bedroom saying goodnight. “I think you are the most wonderful, brilliant witch ever and I really hope that means something to you.”

Katie blushed and smiled as she kissed his cheek. “Yes. It means everything. And I think the same of you, my mischief maker. I love you.”

George smiled brightly at her. They had never actually said that phrase since they had gotten together. “I love you, too.”

Snickers drifted down from the landing above. George growled looking up at his brothers. Giggling, Katie just fluffed his long hair and then pecked his lips. Slowly they pulled away from each other and Katie stepped back into her bedroom and closed the door. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on their beds still awake.

“What was up with you at supper,” Ginny asked frowning. “And what happened out there to make you blush like that? Wait maybe I don’t want to know!”

Katie giggled some more. “We said “I love you” for the first time, well, you know since things changed.”

“I have read all about life debts,” said Hermione. She was sitting up with her arms wrapped around her knees. “It's a little bit romantic, isn't it? When you fall in love with someone who saved you.”

“It doesn't always happen that way,” Katie said as she changed. “George and I, we just,” Katie shrugged. “I like to think we would be destined for each other even if we did not have a debt. I hope my parents would have allowed me to go to Hogwarts. That's why I was upset earlier. I was thinking about my grades and, you know, if my parents would be proud or disappointed, like Mum was…”

“We aren't all going to be Bill and Percy,” Ginny said laughing. “Or Hermione, here.” She tossed a pillow at their guest.

Hermione gave a short shout and tossed it back. Soon Katie was involved and they had a brief but loud pillow fight. Percy, not Molly, came to break it up, leaving the three girls giggling softly after.

“Is it not weird at all,” asked Hermione a little breathless. “That you and George are dating.”

“Not really,” Katie said hiccuping as she crawled into bed. “I really am not a Weasley and-and George and me have always been closer than Fred and me. We've always held hands and he's always been the one to reach out and comfort me first. I always thought it was because Fred has trouble expressing feelings, you know, other than Joy and anger.”

“Yeah,” said Ginny with a yawn. “Fred's a bit of an idiot.” She leaned over and shut off their lamp. “And I think your birth parents are proud of you. You are happy and clever in the things you like the most. And they, like our mum and dad love you no matter what.”

A few days later Harry had arrived for the World Cup. Molly had lost it once again about their dangerous trick sweets. This time she did not know how involved Katie was with the plan to give Harry's cousin a ton tongue toffee. The whole plan was her idea. She was still furious about how they treated Harry and she was going to punish one of them.

Supper was fun that night, full of friendly conversation as they house use to be before Bill had left. Katie, George, Fred and Charlie were in a friendly argument about the Cup. Katie, who was Irish by birth, was full down for rooting for Ireland to win. Her argument fully hinged on her favorite beater Finbar Quigley and his powerful swing. 

Charlie took a few moments to tease Katie about fancying the Irish Beater over George. He stopped when a runner bean whizzed up his nose and he sat back coughing and spluttering to remove it. George and Fred roared with laughter while Molly reprimanded Katie for using magic. After a bowl of strawberry ice cream, they were all sent up to bed.

The next morning, Katie was dressed and had her knapsack filled with stuff for overnight. They had never been camping in a tent before. They had gone out to the hollowed out stump with jars of the blue flames their parents had conjured up for them, but they had never camped in tents like muggles. She was excited and she gave George a sloppy kiss on the cheek when she squeezed in beside him for breakfast. He was still tired and drowsy but pleased with the kiss.

“George,” Molly suddenly snapped. Katie jumped away from George and they all looked at Molly. 

“What,” he said innocently.

Suddenly sweets were flying from the twins clothes and Katie’s bag. They scrambled to save them, but their mum was too quick for them. Fred complained that they had worked for months on them only to have Molly snap back that it was why they had not gotten enough O. W. L.’s.

A few minutes later Fred and George, with his hand tightly around Katie’s, were stalking out of the house and across the garden. They could hear their mother behind them telling them to behave, but they were too upset to turn around and retort.

“I will find a way to make more that will keep the cost down,” Katie whispered to them. “I can make them and hide them away where she won't look.”

“It is not that she destroyed them,” muttered Fred. “It's that she doesn't believe in us.”

“I know, Freddie,” Katie whispered linking hands with him as well. “We will get by.”

“We are lucky to have you, Katie,” said Fred and he kissed her cheek. George wiped her face off as she giggled. 

Soon they were climbing the steep hill and everyone had fallen silent. George and Fred helped Katie up all the way taking her hand and pulling or guiding her on where to step. She wanted to rest on the ground and catch her breath, but they had to search for the portkey. They met Mr. Diggory and Cedric, who had already found the portkey. Suddenly George pulled Katie closer to his side.

“All these yours, Arthur?” Mr. Diggory asked looking around.

“Oh no, only the redheads and Katie is our ward,” Arthur said motioning to his children.

Katie blushed and shifted closer to George as Arthur introduced Hermione and Harry. Of course, Mr. Diggory focused on Harry. A kiss was placed on the top of her head as George squeezed her to his side. He and Fred were still upset about the match last year in which Hufflepuff won.

When the time came to touch the portkey, George and Fred sandwiched Katie between them. Katie hated portkeys, even though this was only the fourth one she had ever taken. The first was her pram when she was sent to the Weasley's, the second and third were when they visited Egypt. George was facing her, his free arm around her waist as Fred leaned against her. In a moment it was over and she was tangled with them on the ground.

Fred was quick to disengage himself from them, but Katie was quite content to remain laying on top of George. However, she pecked his cheek and got up pulling him with her. They followed their family off to their campsite. After putting up the tents, they all went inside, but only briefly.

As they went off for firewood, Katie pulled George aside and they hid behind a tree. “I'm sorry for being so down recently,” Katie murmured against his lips. “I just…”

“It's okay to wonder what your parents would think. I understand. But I'm here for you to make things better.” His tongue ran across her bottom lip making her shiver.

“Incoming,” came Fred’s voice to the north of them. 

Groaning, Katie pulled away and picked up the wood she had found. George followed suit and they rejoined Fred and walked back to camp together. They built up a campfire and they all sat around waiting for Ron, Harry and Hermione to return with water.

“I don't think I like camping very much,” muttered Katie as she glared at the girls tent.

“Oh, we won't be here for very long,” said George as he played with her hair. “We will be at the pitch soon.” He placed soft kisses along her neck.

When the trio got back, they soon had a fire warming up. The others joined them just in time for lunch. Katie watched them enviously, as they looked fresh from having more than enough sleep.

When Ludo Bagman stopped by their tent, asking for bets, Katie was surprised when Fred stood up and George passed him his gold.

“We’ll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts,” said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, “that Ireland wins but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we’ll throw in a fake wand.”

Arthur was not pleased and Katie was upset. “That was all of your money,”

“Are you afraid George won't be able to buy you a lovely anniversary present?” Fred teased.

“No, you idiot,” hissed Katie. “That money was for the shop, for ingredients, for an actual shop. We are going to have to have premises. Sweethearts, that's going to cost a lot of money.”

“And we just made a bunch of it. Look, The Irish have the best chasers, and the best beaters,” Fred said as Katie raised an eyebrow. “Lynch, however, he's not the best. Do you see our logic?”

“Mmm,” Katie said. “I suppose. It is your money to do what you want to with anyway. I'm not going to mummy you. I was surprised that's all.”

“It's all going to be okay.” George told her.

There came another pop after Bagman had sat down, Percy’s boss had appeared. The three of them thought it was hysterical how their older brother acted. They were all sniggering in their tea watching him. After Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch left, sitting outside the tents became boring so the three of them moved into the tent and squished together on the sofa.

“Boys, Katie,” Arthur stuck his head in the tent. “Souvenir stands have all popped up if you would like to go out and look.” He eyed Fred and George. “I suppose I could…”

“We’re fine, Dad,” answered Katie.

“If you are sure?”

“We will go out and look,” said George. “Maybe help Katie pick out something for herself.” He kissed her cheek, but she did not move.

“If you go out, meet us back here in half an hour. The match will start soon.” With that, Arthur ducked back out of the tent leaving them alone.

“Come on Katie,” Fred teased, tickling her feet, which were in his lap. “You're from Ireland. At least buy you a rosette.”

“Only if I can buy them for you,” she said stubbornly.

“You don't have to,” groaned George as he kissed along the back of her neck.

“Boys,” Katie sighed. “We are absolutely partners, right?” Fred nodded enthusiastically and George nipped at her ear. “Then, really, my gold is yours. We can put our earning in my vault. I'll add you to my account.”

“Both of us?” Fred asked dubiously. 

“Until you want an account of your own, sure. What, should I not trust you?” She kicked Fred gently. “You just told me to trust you with your gambling.”

“She's cute when she outwits us,” George said grinning and snuggling her. “Come on,” he said sitting her up and bending to put her shoes back on her.

They moved out of the tent and among the people selling merchandise. Katie bought herself some Omnioculars; “so I can follow you two during your games,” and she bought each of them an Irish rosette. They met up with the rest of their family at the tent just as the signal for everyone to head to the pitch sounded.

Excitedly, everyone headed toward the stadium. Katie was swinging George’s arm happily as they followed their family. Everywhere around them witches and wizards in decked in banners and rosettes of red and green to show support for their team. The climb to the top box was long, but it was fun watching all others go to their seats and when they reached the top box, the view was amazing.

“Look at all the people, Georgie,” Katie whispered in awe. “I had no idea there… just… wow…”

George looked at her and smiled mysteriously. Katie’s heart skipped a beat and she leaned over in her seat and kissed him fiercely. When she pulled away, George's smile only brightened.

“Imagine,” he whispered back to her. “All of those people and we found each other. As babies no less. I'm so lucky.”

They squeezed hands. From over George’s shoulder Fred made a gagging noise. Katie reached across George to smack his leg. Fred rolled his eyes playfully.

“You need to get yourself a girlfriend,” Katie teased. “Release some of your pent up energy.”

They all laughed, but then they heard Minister Fudge enter the box. He was introducing the Bulgarian Minister to the people in the box. Then, to all of the Weasley’s Katie, Harry and Hermione’s disgust, the Malfoy’s entered the box. Katie heard what Malfoy said about their house and she turned pink. The boys glared over at Malfoy, but controlled themselves.

Within a moment, Ludo Bagman had magically magnified his voice so the whole stadium could hear him easily. Katie was glad she was use to sitting near Lee Jordan while he was commentating at school games so she was use to the noise. Bagman then introduced the Bulgarian team’s mascots; Veela.

What looked like very beautiful women seemed to float onto the field. Katie was in awe of their beauty. She had never seen anyone like them ever. Suddenly George grabbed her arm and she looked toward him. 

There was a strange look on his face, a look of surprise. Katie beamed at him. She remembered reading about Veela and their affect on men. Over George’s shoulder, Fred looked completely dazed, Percy was fanning himself and pulling on the collar of his jumper and Bill had half risen from his seat before shaking himself a little and looking away. Katie’s eyes locked with George’s again. His eyes were only for her. She blushed and pecked his lips sweetly.

“I love you,” he whispered and threw out an arm behind him so Fred could not stand up and look foolish.

Behind her Hermione was pulling Harry back down into his seat. Katie giggled a little. She leaned closer to George, entwining their fingers and resting her head on his arm. “I love you, too,” she murmured back.

Then Ireland revealed its mascots. The obvious choice for Ireland were Leprechaun’s. George covered her head with his free hand as leprechaun gold began to rain from the small men flying over them. Katie picked up a piece from his lap and examined it. Something about it looked different from the gold galleons she had in her bag. Of course, she knew leprechauns to be tricky and it would be fake gold. The coin slipped from her fingers and fell with the others onto the floor of the box.

“If only it were real,” Fred moaned as he shook a handful of gold in his lap.

“It's okay, Fred. We will win our bet,” said George.

The game was unlike anything they had ever seen before. Both teams and their mascots became increasingly hostile and even violent. The mascots began to attack each other and the Veela turned, literally, ugly. When Finbar Quigley smashed Krum’s nose with a well aimed bludger, Katie gripped George’s arm and shook him in giddy happiness. She was so pleased, it took George pinching her to realize that Lynch had dove and Krum was following. They were clinging to each other, both pairs of hands fully entwined with each other as they leaned forward to watch. And then it was all over! Krum had caught the snitch, but Ireland was up by ten points so they won the match.

They were on their feet. Katie leapt into George’s arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He hugged her tight as Fred slammed into her back. All three of them were screaming and shouting. Katie had tears in her eyes as she shouted, laughed and gave George a passionate kiss.

“You clever buggers,” she murmured into his neck. “You brilliant, brilliant boys.”

George chuckled into her neck and set her down. He and Fred climbed over the backs of their seats to collect their gold from Bagman. Their father seemed worried about their betting and what they were going to do with the money they had amassed, but he simply shook his head and let them continue on.

They stayed up late that night talking about the match. Katie and Fred reenacted Quigley’s smashing of Krum’s nose loudly as George looked on laughing loudly. Eventually they were sent to bed. Katie and George said goodnight at the opening of the girls’ tent and everyone went to bed.

“Girls,” Arthur shouted entering their tent. “Get up! Get up quickly! Pull on shoes and coats! Hurry up!”

Katie was bleary and confused. “What's going on, Daddy?”

“Hurry, girls,” was Arthur's only reply.

Now Katie was scared. She had caught her father's urgent expression. She rolled out of her bed and pulled on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. They followed Arthur out of their tent and joined the others. George immediately took Katie into his arms hugging her tightly. He pressed her face to his chest firmly and his body was tense.

“Don't let her see,” Fred murmured over George’s shoulder. Katie was sure she was not supposed to hear that, but Fred had to make himself heard over the screaming.

“You lot get into the woods, and stick together. I’ll come and fetch you when we’ve sorted this out!” Arthur shouted.

“C’mon,” Fred said and Katie was suddenly jerked around and George was pulling her back into the woods.

They paused at the edge of the wood, but George would not let her see. Katie was panicking. Breathing was becoming difficult to do as tears pooled in her eyes. There was something wrong and she suddenly realized that she was not capable of protecting her boys. She was weak.

For several minutes they pushed through the crowd of people running away from the campsite. George kept a tight grip on Katie’s hand. They followed Fred and Ginny further into the wood; they were almost to the pitch again.

“Where’s Ron?” Ginny suddenly cried, looking back over her shoulder.

Fred stopped in his tracks and George and Katie ran into him. He cursed softly. “Those three,” he hissed. “We should have kept a closer eye on them? What do you reckon?”

“Stay put?” George asked as they shifted closer together forming a tight knot.

The sky suddenly brightened with a green light. All four of them looked up. Even through the branches, they could make out the giant skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Katie’s jaw slackened in absolute horror. She knew that symbol, she knew who it was connected with and what it meant.

“We have to go back! We have to find the others! All of them!” Katie said hysterically. “I can't! I can't lose everyone again! I just can't!”

“Shh, shh,” George said soothingly as he stroked her hair. “They'll be okay. Wands out. Let's head back to the tent. Maybe Ron and the others went back there to find the others when they saw…” He trailed off.

“That leads us back through where it was summoned,” Katie said. Her voice was high pitched and it broke with pain.

“We are going to be all right,” George soothed stroking her face trying to smooth out the worry lines. Worry lines did not look as beautiful as laugh lines.

“Katie,” Fred murmured. “We are going to be okay. Trust us. And Ron and Dad and them’ll be fine.” He and Ginny hugged Katie and George tightly for a moment, but Katie could not seem to calm down. “We have to go. Gin, take Katie’s hand.”

With some difficulty, Ginny pulled Katie’s arm from around George and linked their fingers. Her other arm was linked with Fred’s and her hand gripped her wand tight. The four of them began to make their way back to the tent in a rush. When they got there, Charlie was waiting outside looking frantically around for any of them.

Katie broke away from Ginny and George and rushed into Charlie’s arms. “You're okay.”

Charlie hugged her tight and rocked her gently. “I'm so glad to see you lot too. Where’s Dad? Where are the others?”

“We-we lost them,” Fred admitted. “We were running through the wood. I had Gin and George had Katie and I guess we got separated. We haven't seen dad.”

“Bill and Percy are inside. You all get in the tent. Katie? Katie, Bill and Percy have injuries. Why don't you help them, all right?” Immediately, she let him go and rushed into the tent.

Percy was sitting at the kitchen table with his head back sporting a bloody nose and Bill had a sheet covering his arm. Silently, Katie hurried to the kitchen and brought Percy a warm wet washcloth. Her older brother took the cloth gratefully and squeezed her hand briefly. There was nothing more she could do for Bill except hug him, which he gladly returned kissing her cheek and telling her everything was fine.

George pulled Katie over to the sofa where Fred was sitting with Ginny. He took a seat and pulled Katie into his lap. She curled up there and Fred removed her shoes for her. All four of them sat there silent and still. Ginny had her arm linked with Fred and she was resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed but there was no way she was sleeping. Katie, too, closed her eyes but did not sleep. She listened as George’s heartbeat slowed to a normal level.

Several moments later, Arthur appeared with Ron, Harry and Hermione. Between them, they explained everything that had gone on and what they found out about the Dark Mark. Hermione had an argument with Percy, which surprised Katie enough to look up from George’s chest. Ron cut the argument short by asking what the big deal was about the symbol.

“Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed,” said Arthur. Several of them looked over at Katie who sobbed and hid her face in George’s jacket. His arms tightened around her and Fred reached out to rub her arm.

Ron looked horrorstruck. Apparently it was sometimes easy, especially for Ron and Ginny, to forget Katie was not their sibling by blood. George kissed the top of her head and rocked her a little as she started to cry again.

The discussion continued with Death Eaters. Harry did not understand. Of course he did not understand. He grew up far away and was blissfully unaware of such horrible acts. He was lucky in that respect. Finally, Arthur insisted they get some more sleep.

Hermione left the tent after saying goodnight and Ginny got up waiting for Katie so she could walk with her. However, Katie clung to George. 

“Go on, Ginny,” Arthur said kissing her goodnight. “Harry, you don't mind Katie staying in the sitting room do you?”

“N-no, Sir,” Harry stammered softly.

“You boys stay with her,” Arthur said unnecessarily as he followed Harry back into the bedroom.

“How are you feeling, Katie,” whispered George softly.

“S-scared,” she whimpered. “I feel so stupid. I'm almost an adult.”

“Love, it is perfectly logical. One or more of them… We all understand. It is so reasonable that you are scared. They are all gone now and the Ministry will try to find out who did it.”

“All I can think about is my mummy and daddy and our mummy and daddy and our brothers and Ginny and Ron’s friends and how useless I was except coming back here and giving Percy the washcloth.”

“You couldn't use magic yet,” George said. “If you could you would have fixed Bill’s arm and Percy’s nose.”

“Charlie could have done that,” murmured Katie.

“He didn't think of it though and you would,” Fred said. “And it's why we need you for the shop. You cure us after things go wrong.”

A small smile flittered across Katie’s face. George nuzzled her head. “We should get some sleep. Can you sleep, Love?”

Katie nodded. “You're staying with me?”

“I'm moving right over here to the armchair. You will be able to see me,” Fred said. He got up slowly and moved to the chair, removed his shoes and curled up there with his head on one of the plump cushions.

George toed off his own shoes and helped Katie stand. He let Katie lay down on the sofa and then squished in next to her. Their arms automatically reached around each other and squeezed tight. Katie was exhausted. She was afraid she would not be able to sleep, but a few moments of George rubbing her back and she was out. George, however, was awake for a long time after Fred’s snoring drifted over from the armchair. He wanted to make sure Katie was deeply asleep before himself.

A few hours later, Arthur stepped out of the bedroom waking them. Katie felt like she had been run over by a heard of hippogriffs. She was still so tired. George walked her back to the girls’ tent so she could change and pack. When they were changed and packed, Arthur used magic to take down the tents and they took a portkey home.

Katie was so tired, mentally and physically, George was practically dragging her as they approached the Burrow. When Molly spotted them and came running, Katie nearly fell to her knees in relief. Finally she could see ALL of her family was all right. Molly pulled Arthur into a hug immediately.

“Oh! Oh, you three!”

Suddenly Katie, George and Fred were pulled into Molly’s arms. She hugged them impossibly tight. Their heads bashed together and Katie was squished between the boys. “Oh, my dears,” Molly moaned. “I shouted at you. About your grades, but you could…”

Katie wrapped her arms around her mother. “Mummy,” she whimpered so only Molly and the boys heard. Molly sobbed and kissed Katie’s head.

“Molly,” Arthur said prying her off the three of them. “They are fine. Everyone is fine.”

Everyone went inside the house and crammed into the little kitchen. Hermione fixed Molly a cup of tea while Arthur looked over the newspaper. Suddenly he and Percy decided to go into work. Katie looked up quickly and worriedly. Arthur patted her head as he got up to change. Ron, Harry and Hermione hurried out of the room soon after to drop off their things.

“Katie, Dear?” Molly asked as she looked up her. “Want to come talk about it?” Molly stood up and motioned for Katie to follow her.

“Talk to Mum,” George whispered and gave her a kiss. “And get some sleep.”

Katie nodded and followed her mum up to the parents’ bedroom. Arthur was just coming out. He gave them each a kiss and rushed off. Katie crawled up onto the bed kicking her shoes off as she went and Molly sat down on the other side pulling Katie into her arms.

“I'm so pathetic,” Katie murmured and she explained everything that had happened when the Death Eaters showed up until they went to bed. “They're all fine and-and…”

“They aren't you, Sweetie. They did not experience what you did. Even Harry.”

“Poor, Harry,” Katie sighed. “You should have taken him in too.”

Molly sighed. “If we could have we would have. Believe me.”

They sat in silence for several moments. Molly ran her fingers through Katie’s hair while the other girl sat in silence. They were both thinking about the day Katie had found her way onto their property and how quickly she had become part of their family.

“I wanna make people smile, Mum,” Katie said suddenly and she sat up. “I want to make people laugh and forget they saw things like the Dark Mark. I want to make people happy and turn dark things into-into light things. Like how it was sad, it still is sad, that my birth parents died, but I have you and that's happy. I want to do that with my life.”

Molly smiled at her. “That sounds wonderful!” She frowned. “That means building that shop with Fred and George, doesn't it.”

“Yes,” replied Katie firmly. “I'm sorry, Mummy, but it is going to make us all happy and if one little trick can make someone giggle… well, it's going to be worth it to me.”

Sighing, Molly slumped her shoulders. “I do not like it, but I can't seem to stop you. That doesn't mean I won't try.”

“You wouldn't be the best mummy in the world if you didn't,” Katie said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is half finished. I'm working on a few one shots so it may be a couple of weeks... maybe after the holidays before I can finish Life Bonds, but I will finish.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GoF Part 2

“What do you mean,” Katie whispered as she sat between George’s legs in a quiet corner of the sitting room the evening after the World Cup.

Fred opened his money pouch to reveal it was empty. “The bastard paid us in leprechaun gold.” He hissed at Katie. “We don't know when it disappeared, but we went to check and it was all gone.”

“Why that…” Katie covered her mouth so she wouldn't mutter things her mum would not like. 

George wrapped his arms around her tight and waited until she was done. “We need to figure out a plan to get it back. I figure we should start with a polite letter. Maybe he just got pranked?”

Both Katie and Fred looked at him as if he had been confunded. “Darling, the man knew what he did; he cheated you.”

“Out of a lot of gold too,” said Fred angrily. “But I agree the polite letter is the way to go first. We can't show him how serious we are without acting like adults first. Even though I don't like it.”

“You need some time to cool off,” Katie said. “You can't write the letter now and besides we will have to wait until Hogwarts so we can use the school owls.”

Both boys nodded and George rested his chin on her shoulder. Their quiet, almost whispered conversation moved on to the shop again. They had been able to recreate several of their fake wands and some of their sweets with the potion ingredients Molly had gotten Katie and Fred from the apothecary. The sweets and wands were hidden in the bottom of Katie’s trunk so Molly would not be likely to find them.

The next afternoon, Katie and George broke off from the rest of their family to try and have some time to themselves. In the orchard they lay where Katie had been found all of those years ago. 

“We will have lots of time to ourselves this year,” Katie sighed as she traced patterns across George’s chest.

“Lots of time for snogs,” added George. 

Katie rolled over so she was straddling his waist and then sat back up on her heels. “All over the castle. In little nooks and crannies.”

George leaned up and kissed her. “I'm looking forward to it. No mum. No Percy. You'll be the oldest of us at Hogwarts.”

“That’s right. I'm the eldest.” Katie giggled against his lips. “And you all have to do as I say. That means lots of nonsense.” Pushing him backward they fell back into the soft grass she kissed him hard, tasting the sweet apple on his tongue as they struggled for dominance against each other. George let her win today.

“I like nonsense,” George murmured as she pulled away. Katie giggled as she rested on top of him happily. “I like anything we do together. I can't wait until we turn seventeen. The whole wide world will be open to us.”

“Katie! Georgie! Supper!” Their mum’s magically magnified voice floated across the garden and through the orchard.

A few days later, the twins and Katie were composing a letter to Bagman in their corner of the sitting room. Arthur was once again running late. Molly kept looking up at the magical clock that kept tabs on all of her family. Katie liked this clock. She was honored that they had a party for her when all of the paperwork went through and the Weasley’s became her legal guardians, she was allowed to attach her own hand to the clock.

Katie was distracted when yet another argument broke out between Percy and Hermione. All three of them looked up to watch the argument. It was always a pleasure when someone fought with Percy. However, Molly broke the argument up quickly and sent them upstairs to make sure everything was packed and ready for in the morning.

Katie trudged up the stairs with the others. Molly had placed her clean laundry on her bed along with a brand new package Katie had been dreading to open. When Fred and George had gone up to Ron’s room, they had found their uncles’ old dress robes among the things to put in their trunks. Katie knew that the box held her dress robes. She was not worried that it would look bad in the dress robes, her mum knew her well enough to find a nice set of robes. No, Katie was worried about the amount of gold her mum had spent on her own robes over Ron and Ginny’s, even though they were bought with her gold not the Weasley's.

Hands trembling, Katie opened the box. Inside was a lot of royal blue satin material. Almost as if she were in a daze, she pulled the dress out of the box and held it up, looking at it in the mirror. The dress was sleeveless and laced up in the back. The front of the dress made a heart shape over her chest and the slightly frilled skirt would fall just past her shins. All in all she thought the dress robes where a bit risqué for her mother to have picked out for her. She knew it must have cost a lot of gold, but it was totally worth it. Katie stared at her reflection for a very long time.

“What are those?” Ginny asked as she and Hermione joined her in the room.

“My-my new dress robes,” replied Katie still a little stunned.

“Oh! They're lovely,” cooed Hermione. “George is going to love you in those!”

Katie had to smile a little. George loved her covered in sweat and grass, of course he would love her in the dress robes. Carefully, she folded the robes back up as both Hermione and Ginny pulled out their own dress robes and took turns looking in the mirror.

As Katie put her robes away, she noticed a wrap and a pair of flats to go with them. “I wonder what we will need them for this year?”

“It is odd,” said Ginny. “Dress robes are for, like, weddings. Do you think one of the teachers is getting married.”

The three girls got ready for bed giggling and talking about all the far fetched possibilities of matches between the professors. That night was the first time Katie had ever had dreams about marrying George. She woke up smiling and when the met a pale and sleepy George on the landing she snuggled up against him contentedly.

“What’s up,” he murmured with a sleepy smile.

Katie did not have a chance to tell him as Molly had appeared shouting for Arthur to come downstairs. Conversation turned to the subject of Mad Eye Moody. Arthur had to go to work so he would not be able to see them off to school. The morning then became chaotic. 

Rain calmed down as they loaded themselves into muggle taxi. Katie, Fred, George and Ginny were crammed into one taxi. They were more crammed than the others, but at least they were not in the car with the spooked Crookshanks. Fred was still wiping away tears of mirth saying it was worth losing half his stock of fireworks.

It was raining even harder at the station and they were soaked to the bone. Katie felt sluggish as her jumper was heavy with water. Thankfully, their mum used a quick drying spell on them and they put their trunks on the train in a compartment with Lee’s and went back to say goodbye to their family.

Charlie casually mentioned he might see them sooner than they expected. When Fred asked him why, he was clearly dying to tell them, but he quoted Percy saying that he could not say. Then Bill added he wished he were still at Hogwarts. The final straw was when their mum mentioned them wanting to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and something about the rules was changing.

“What rules are changing!” Katie asked pleadingly. She had to know. Would she be able to take Transfiguration with her grade now. Surely her mum would have shared that and it had nothing to do with Charlie and Bill wanting to be back. 

They climbed aboard the train and continued asking about what was happening at Hogwarts. When their mum and brothers Disapperated they all moved off to their compartments. Fred, George and Katie moved off to sit with Lee.

“What rules could they be talking about changing,” Fred asked again after they told Lee about what they had learned.

“Something out of the ordinary is clearly happening. Did you lot have to get dress robes too?” Lee asked.

“We got out uncles’ old robes. Mum had to adjust them a bit, but they look better than Ron’s,” Fred said and then laughed.

“Did you get dress robes, Katie,” asked George.

A blush tinged Katie’s face. She took George’s hand and began massaging it between her fingers. “I got dress robes, yes.” She looked up into George’s brown eyes and smiled a little. He leaned down and kissed her briefly. “I think you are going to like them.”

“Oh, I know I will…” George murmured against her lips. Carefully he pulled her into his lap as they deepened the kiss. Katie’s arms went around his neck and they settled in for a good long snog; something they had not gotten to do for a few days.

Lee looked uncomfortable and Fred rolled his eyes. He suggested that Lee not look and began to brainstorm new ideas for trick sweets. This conversation eventually turned toward the World Cup and discussions of what had happened. Fred left out the part about their bet with Bagman. That was something between the three of them only.

The storm did not let up at the train approached the station. They took turns changing into their robes as the train slowed down. At the Hogsmead station, the four of them caught one of the carriages up to the castle. Katie did the same drying spell their mum had cast when they got on the train before they parted in the Great Hall.

“Goodnight, Sweetie,” Katie whispered softly, knowing they would be too full and tired to meet back up after the welcome feast. “Miss you already.”

“Goodnight, my Love,” George said loudly and proudly. “Sweet dreams.”

Katie giggled and they parted as she blew a kiss to Fred, who pretended to catch it and toss it back at her.

The sorting and the feast went as it usually did. Katie had sat by Voxie as Penny had left Hogwarts the previous year as Percy had. Voxie had a shiny prefects badge pinned to her robes.

“Congrats on that,” said Katie nodding.

Voxie relaxed. “I thought you might've wanted it.”

“Me!” Katie giggled. “A prefect! George would leave me and Fred would disown me! No, I'm a happy rule breaker.”

They two girls giggled and talked about their summer. Voxie did not go to the World Cup. She had little interest in the game except to cheer on Ravenclaw house. 

When the feast concluded, Dumbledore stood up to give a speech. He first spoke of not having at Quidditch tournament that year. Fred and George’s reactions were predictable. They loved Quidditch almost as much as they loved the idea of the shop. Then Dumbledore revealed what Percy wanted to keep secret and why Bill and Charlie wanted to return to school.

The Triwizard Tournament would be held at Hogwarts that year. The Headmaster explained the long and bloody history of the game. Katie listened carefully, but her eyes were on her boys. They looked willing and eager to participate and were angry when they were told they would not be allowed to enter and Molly’s comment on the rules were clear.

When they were dismissed, Katie caught George’s eyes. They seemed to connect for a moment. Her fingers raised and touched her chest over her heart as she read his eyes; please do not be angry with me. She knew he received her; I understand and I will let you do what you must, when he smiled brightly back at her.

The next morning, when Katie approached them at the Gryffindor table, having gotten her new schedule from Professor Flitwick first, George rose and kissed her softly. “I'm sorry,” he whispered against her lips.

“I will do what I can to help you, if you want to enter,” Katie said softly to the three of them as she and George sat back down and George began to refill his plate with food so she could eat. “But if you get chosen, you know what it will do to me.”

“Only one of us will get in,” Fred said logically. “The other will always be with you. Don't worry.”

“People have died, you know. Kids have died.”

“We are almost adults,” said Fred.

“Look,” George said. He had taken her schedule. “We have all morning off and no classes until Defense this afternoon!”

Katie groaned and leaned into George’s arms. “I hate Defense.” Her eyes darted up to Mad Eye Moody. “And he frightens me!”

“Dad likes him,” Fred said as if that settled the matter.

“Come on,” George said seemingly sensing that Katie and Fred were about to argue once again over the importance of Defense and wanting to stop it before it escalated. “Have some breakfast and then I will take you to our place for a sensible snog.”

A groan came from Fred. “We need to work on products. We turn seventeen in seven months!”

“We have plenty of time to work on things. You know we won't abandon you. Come on! Mum was watching us all summer.”

Fred glanced briefly at his brother and then down at his plate. He could not deny his siblings their happiness. “Yeah, I know. This summer was like old times again… and we did get a lot of work done, before mum destroyed it all.”

“Right,” Katie said and she finished her fried egg and drank half a glass of orange juice. “See you in a couple of hours, Freddie!” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and she and George took off.

Moments later they were holed in an abandoned broom cupboard near the dungeons. Their spot ran the risk of being found by Slytherins or worse; Snape, but Filch never used this cupboard. The small room was empty except for the shelves. Each visit, Katie and George rearranged the shelves with magic so they were more comfortable. He even transfigured a soft pillow for them to sit on and Katie conjured soft glowing bubbles in light blues and pinks to set the mood.

“I love you, my mischief maker,” Katie sighed nearly an hour later. 

“I love you, too, Love,” murmured George as he bent forward and suckled on her collarbone. Her robes were gripped in his fist so his love bite would not be seen.

Katie gave a soft moan and her head fell to the side and onto his shoulder. “Georgie,” she whined as her hands slipped up and down his shoulders and around his neck. “I want to talk,” she gasped as he gently bit her. “About the tournament, please.”

A soft grunt was all she received as an answer. George continued alternating sucking, biting and licking her collarbone and Katie sighed softly as she continued to run her hands over him. After a few moments, he pulled away with a soft pop.

“Think of that prize money,” George said to her immediately. “We could invent so much and it will be so easy to get a really nice shop. One with a flat above it.” His eyebrows raised to imply something. Katie did not seem to understand. “A place of our own, Love. We will have a bedroom to ourselves. No mum. No Fred.”

Now she understood. Her mouth made a small ‘o.’ “That sounds lovely, Georgie. Oh, a place of our own and I can do the cooking and cleaning.”

Hands ran up her sides, down her back and over her backside. “That is a very lovely image. You in an apron, your wand waving through the air as you fix all of our favorites. Mum’s been teaching you, hasn't she.”

“Of course,” Katie said leaning forward. Knowing George was thinking about their future, their long off future, made her feel so warm and content. She snuggled against his chest, pressing her ear to his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. Slowly her eyes slid closed. George pulled her long hip length hair down from its high bun and began running his fingers through it. A small smile played on his lips as Katie, unwillingly, fell asleep.

They missed meeting up with Fred and Lee. Fred teased George and Katie about the dazed and sleepy look on Katie’s face. He kept implying their snog had gotten out of control, making Katie blush furiously and George’s ears and neck turn pink.

Defense was a shocking class. Moody was as ever as rough as he looked. His lesson was gruesome as he talked about curses and dark creatures in a calloused manner. Katie was nearly frightened to tears and the way he looked at her, like he knew something about her that no one else knew. 

She shifted closer to George at their table and he briefly glanced at her grinning. The grin slipped a bit when he spotted her frown but the grin came back almost immediately. “It’s all right,” he mouthed.

There was a squirmy feeling in her stomach when Moody looked at her. Both of his eyes would land on her and the magical eye would linger when he looked away. Something in the way he looked at her made her sick. She almost wanted to go to Flitwick and ask to leave the class, but everyone told her how crucial it was for the future.

After the lesson, Katie pulled the twins into an empty classroom. “I know what you are going to say,” she began. “But, I do not like Moody or his class. I have a bad feeling. I know it's important to learn, so will you please humor me.”

Fred grinned at her. “We /always/ humor you,” he said and he leaned forward to tickle her sides.

Katie giggled briefly, but shoved him away and her face became grave again. “Please sit on either side of me in class. Just please.” Her head bowed in shame.

“If that's what you want,” said George smiling at her a little. He had developed a smile since they had gotten together that conveyed to her that he was taking her seriously, but retained his mischievousness. George was perfect like that, at least to her.

“Thanks,” she murmured. There was still a blush on her face.

“Don't worry about it, Katie,” Fred said with a roll of his eyes. “You know you're the only one we won't judge about this stuff. It's all right to feel anxious about people, especially with what you've been through.”

Katie was a little surprised at Fred’s little speech, but she felt much better all the same.

“Come on,” George said. “I bet Lee is looking to see where we disappeared off to and I'm hungry.”

Katie continued to feel uncomfortable around Moody. She was not the only one. During her first Potions lesson that year, she and Fred were working uncharacteristically quiet in the back corner of the dungeon, when they heard the clunk of Moody’s wooden leg approaching. From the front of the room they both saw Snape tense up and his eyes darted to the door just before the knock came.

Moody was allowed inside. Katie immediately busied herself with the potion she and Fred were supposed to be brewing. She had set ground rules with him in class. He play fussed at her about them, but Fred knew how important potions were to the shop so he readily went along. He was being patient and careful with their ingredients as they brewed side by side. None of the other half dozen students dared to sit near Fred.

As she worked, Katie glanced up at Snape’s desk. Moody was standing by him, muttering questions so softly none of the class could hear. Snape sat ridged in his chair not looking at Moody but staring straight ahead. Katie felt sorry for her Professor. She groaned softly making Fred look up sharply.

“Sorry,” she mouthed to him. Her hand shot up in the air quickly. “Professor, please, I need some help. I've added the agapanthus petals as instructed, but my potion has not turned the correct shade.”

“Excuse me, Professor Moody,” Snape said icily with a curt nod toward the door. “I must see to my students.”

Moody’s eyes lit upon Katie and she shuddered almost imperceptibly. The ex Auror turned and stumped out of the classroom. The door shut with a sharp snap. Snape got up and glided over to Katie and Fred.

When he approached them, Snape looked down his nose at Katie’s potion. His eyebrows rose at what looked like a perfect potion in her cauldron. “You have used too many petals, counter balance with some more ginger root. Weasley,” he snapped. “Counter clockwise! If you keep stirring like that, you will melt your cauldron!”

Fred shot Katie a glare. He had only moved his stirrer once to move it out of the way. He had no idea why Katie had to bring Snape over to their area. At least Snape did not take any points from them.

“Working with you has its perks. Old Snape always took points off me and George just for existing. Don't know why you rescued him from Moody.”

“I was getting rid of Moody for myself too,” Katie said softly. Fred raised an eyebrow but he did not say anything else.

They met George and Lee in the entrance hall. George pulled her into his arms for a tight cuddle. “Missed you,” he muttered into her hair. She sighed as she took a deep breath. It did not matter if they were away for moments or hours, being back in George’s arms always made her feel so wonderful, so safe and happy.

“Love you,” she murmured back.

“Dinner,” George said and half hauled Katie into the Great Hall. 

“You two are such an embarrassment,” Fred murmured.

“You love us,” Katie said in a singsong voice.

“I don't,” snapped Fred, crossing his arms as he followed them to the Gryffindor table.

Katie’s unease toward Moody only deepened. She longed for the days with Professor Lupin and how he had helped her to improve her Defense grades. The way things were going with Moody, Katie’s grades would surely dip and the boys and their mother would be disappointed in her.

On the day before Halloween, the students from two other schools would be arriving for the Triwizard Tournament. Katie was sitting beside George one last time at the Gryffindor table for lunch. When the other schools arrived, she would have to sit at her house table for the feast. Her fingers were entwined with George’s with one hand and she stroked the back of his fingers with her other hand as she leaned against him.

Fred and George were discussing Ludo Bagman. They had spotted him coming into the school earlier that morning when they had gone out to the pitch to do some flying. They had been debating on sending him a letter about their gold, but when they saw him, they thought about meeting him face to face. However, Ludo had easily avoided them, several times.

They were muttering darkly about it after they had finished lunch. They had double Defense after lunch and Katie was not looking forward to it. She was half daydreaming as she played with George’s fingers under the table. They had a good snog early that morning after breakfast and she was happily remembering their time together. Their anniversary was coming up in a couple of days.

She was pulled from her musings of what George might be doing for her for their anniversary, seeing as it was a Sunday and they could spend the entire day together, when Ron, Harry and Hermione came to sit with them. Ron was questioning Fred and George in a Percy-like manner.

Thankfully, Harry seemed to understand that Fred and George did not want to discuss anything with Ron. The young raven haired boy had changed the subject to the Triwizard Tournament. Her fingers gripped George’s tighter, briefly. The talk of it only made her tense up, but Hermione took care of that by changing the subject to House Elves.

Hermione had tried to get the three of them to join her organization to help free the elves. Fred and George refused point blank. At first Katie tried to hear the younger witch out, but as Hermione went on, She felt Hermione was being a bit extreme. The elves she had met in the kitchens seemed happy. Why try to take away what made someone happy. Hermione would not hear Katie’s view either, which was just what George tried to reiterate to the bushy haired girl.

“Hermione,” Katie sighed sitting up on her knees and wrapping her arms around George’s chest. “Give it a rest.”

She began to argue again but got distracted when Hedwig began floating down toward them. George leaned back against Katie and grinned up at her as she squeezed him. She kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his long Ginger hair as he and Fred began discussing the tournament.

“Wonder what the champions will be facing,” murmured George.

“Dragons, I expect,” Katie said softly as her nails gently scratched his scalp. George was very fond of head scratches. “Remember what Charlie said. He would come see part of it. At some point there will be dragons.”

Fred gaped at her a moment. “You're right, blimey! What do we know about dragons?”

“Well, they breathe fire for one thing,” said George laughing.

Glaring, Fred continued talking quietly about what spells and defenses one could use around dragons. Katie added that they might be able to use potions. They could drink potions to help them, with the exception of the lucky potion.

“Imagine brewing that and just walking out there with the dragon missing you at every turn,” Fred said chuckling.

“I would certainly feel better about you boys being out there if you could use lucky potion. You would get caught and disqualified.”

“We need that gold,” whispered Fred.

Katie reached out and poked his cheek softly. “I know and you know I cannot help but want to protect you. I have to keep you safe.”

“We know, Love,” George said softly taking one of her hands in both of his. They were warm and rough. Katie loved them.

“I'm sorry,” she replied, looking up at him with large round eyes. “I do not think you do. When I think about Fred being hurt or…” Her free hand flew to her stomach as she felt a jolt. “It's like being pulled by a portkey but only a thousand times worse; like something is pulling me inside out.”

Fred looked a little guilty. He kissed her cheek gently and she smiled at him kindly as if to say: I know it is not your fault.

The three of them split up. Fred went on his way back to Gryffindor tower, while Katie and George walked hand in hand to Charms. After Charms ended, George walked Katie up to Ravenclaw tower and kissed her passionately in front of a gaggle of third years, including Luna, as they tried to figure out the password. Katie grinned against his lips, feeling him do the same as the other students gasped and giggled. Ever the attention getter, George dipped Katie and deepened the kiss. She giggled against his lips and locked her fingers behind his neck to help him prevent her falling. He set her back up on her feet with a flourish and winked before walking away to get ready to meet the other school's.

The other schools did not impress Katie. However, as one of the Beauxbaton girls passed by her boys, Katie narrowed her eyes. Fred’s eyes lingered on her, but George did not even turn his head. After that, Katie stood a little taller and there was a slight smile on her face.

A few minutes later, that same girl took a seat near Katie in the Great Hall. Katie found her a bit insufferable as she laughed at Dumbledore’s warm welcome. The feast was perfect as usual, but Katie was having a difficult time eating. She had taken a seat so she could watch Fred and George, as she usually did when they could not sit together. They had eaten quickly and were waiting impatiently for pudding to disappear.

Faster than expected, the feast ended. Dumbledore stood again. Katie’s eyes darted between Fred and George and the headmaster. Her body was tense and her hands clinched under the table. Voxie put an unexpected hand on her back, making Katie jump. They giggled softly at each other and Katie whispered a soft thank you.

Dumbledore went over the Triwizard Tournament rules, showing them the Goblet of Fire, which would choose the champions and reminded them about the age restriction. He said he would put an age line around it to prevent underage students from adding their name to the Goblet of Fire. For a moment Katie relaxed, there was no way Fred and George could cross it.

However, they were grinning at her broadly as they approached her after dinner. George bent and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her lips lightly. She gripped his robes tightly and frowned at Fred over his shoulder.

“We think an Age Potion will work easily,” Fred said and frowned a little as Katie’s eyes welled with tears without her permission.

“I will brew it for you. In the morning. So it will be fresh.” Katie tried to make her words sound casual, but she was not pulling it off very well.

“Thanks, Love,” George muttered into her ear, kissing her neck just below the lobe. He knew it would make her giggle. She did so and sighed a little.

“I love you,” she murmured. “I love both of you, so much.”

“We know,” Repeated Fred.

The next morning they were huddled together in a classroom far removed from the main part of the castle. Most of the castle was asleep anyway, but Katie was being overly cautious. She was bent low over her notes as the cauldron bubbled on the table beside her. An Aging Potion was fairly simple to make, but she wanted it perfect.

“What now, Sweetheart,” George said as he leaned over her shoulder to look at the notes.

“That is it. The potion should turn crystal clear, like water,” said Katie softly. “When you see the bottom of my Cauldron, Fred, then you can each take some.” She nodded her head toward the door where Lee was standing guard outside.

“Like this?” Fred’s voice could not contain his excitement.

Katie peered over into the Cauldron. She could clearly see the bottom. There were no foggy areas, everything was as it should be for the potion to work. Katie pulled out a dropper and collected some of the potion in it. “Yes, it is ready, Freddie.” She tried to make light of the situation.

George took the dropper gently from her and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “This is great! Fantastic!”

Katie filled a few glass vials with the potion before clearing it away and packing up all of her ingredients and equipment. “Just one drop each, please! You only need a few months.” The strain in her voice was as crystal clear as the potion.

“Right you are, Katie, my Love,” George said grinning and he kissed her again.

Barely breathing, Katie watched as the three boys each took one drop of the potion. They all stood around for a moment and then burst into laughter. Katie could not help but to smile. Their laughter was infectious and she adored how George’s eyes crinkled around the corners when he laughed. He never ceased to amaze her.

Together they all rushed downstairs to the Entrance Hall. The boys were still laughing, but Katie felt sick. What if George got picked? Could she endure watching him go through tasks similar to what she had read about in books. If George had not been gripping her hand, Katie would have slowed down. He pulled her over to where Ron was standing with Harry and Hermione.

Hermione warned them that she did not think it was going to work. Katie began to doubt their plan. Physically the potion would make them a few months older. Maybe she should have done research on the age line. Why couldn't they just levitate their slips of paper into the Goblet?

Fred was trembling with excitement. Katie could tell. She watched him inch closer. There was no fear in his eyes. Everyone was watching him, but he was one hundred percent confident. This was, at least Katie thought, one of his flaws. Fred did not fear things like he should. George was the more cautious one. Even now he was one step behind Fred, waiting for the other to make the first move.

When Fred crossed over the line with apparent success, George followed him instantly. Katie seemed to hear and see everything in slow motion. First there came a loud sizzling noise, then both boys were forcefully thrown out of the circle arching and landing ten feet away. Finally there came a popping noise and they sprouted long white beards.

Katie shoved through the laughing and guffawing crowd to get to them. Reaching Fred first she began pulling him up, checking for broken ones as she ran her hands down his forearms and then up to his shoulders. “Are you all right? Is anything broken? How are you?”

Her voice was not more than a whisper. She felt hoarse, as if she had been screaming or as if all the air had been knocked out of her too. Fred and George shook their heads at her, indicating that they were fine and they stood up, looking each other up and down and began laughing with the rest of the crowd.

Dumbledore came out of the Great Hall. His eyes were twinkling and his voice was light and friendly. He had expected students to cross his age line. Katie gave him a contemptuous glare. The light in his eyes seemed to fade momentarily. Had he forgotten the pain she would endure seeing them hurt. However, he continued lightly to tell them to visit the Hospital wing for cures to the spell giving them magnificent beards.

“We are fine, Katie,” Fred said smoothly. “No lasting damage.” He ran his fingers through his soft beard just to show her how pleased he was with it.

“You will never understand,” murmured Katie darkly as George pulled her into a side embrace and began leading her back up the staircase followed by Lee, who was still howling with laughter.

Fred frowned. “Katie, we are fine.”

Katie stopped dead in the middle of a hallway. She glanced around and yanked George into a hidden passage. Fred and Lee followed.

“You may be fine,” she hissed. “I am not!” She grabbed Fred’s wrist and forced his hand to rest over her heart.

Fred looked alarmed. Beneath his palm he could feel her heart still racing. When he locked eyes with her, they looked wild, mad even. George prized Katie’s fingers from around his twin’s wrist and pulled her into a cuddle, snuggling up against her neck where, even through the beard, he could feel her pulse racing in her neck.

“Shh,” he whispered. “We won't do anything like that again.”

“It wasn't what you did,” sighed Katie now running her fingers through George’s beard curiously. “I was prepared for you entering the contest. It made things easier, but I was still scared. It was when it threw you out and I was so worried you were hurt.”

“You're putting too much into this life bond, Katie,” Fred said lightly. “You won't ever need to save me.”

A strange ghostly expression passed over her face. “I really hope I don't, Sweetie.”

George nuzzled into her neck, making her giggle as his cottony beard tickled her. “Let's get these fixed, eh? Lee looks uncomfortable.”

Lee glared at George. “I am not.” He shifted on his feet. “It's just tight in here with all four of us.”

“Love you too, Lee,” Katie giggled and patted his cheek gently as she pushed out between him and Fred, pulling George along behind her. The foursome made their way up to the Hospital Wing. There were others there sporting beards, even a girl from Katie’s house.

“What do you think, Love,” George asked, gazing into a small looking glass as he and Fred waited to be seen by Madam Pomfrey. “Should I grow a beard?”

Katie hummed as she sat on the bed next to him. Her fingers ran through the long, soft beard. “Whatever you want to do, Sweetheart. I think it will be difficult for you to grow facial hair though…” Katie trailed off blushing.

“Why’s that?” Fred asked affronted.

“Well, Dad and Bill and Charlie can't grow beards. It's just I don't think Weasley men can…”

“Mmm. We will see,” Fred said stroking his beard thoughtfully and making them all break out into laughter. Madam Pomfrey hurried over to them to find why they were all rolling around on the hospital beds. In a rush to get them out of her ward, she fixed Fred and George up quickly and sent them on their way.

The four of them spent the rest of Halloween working on products for their shop and filling up on sweets. They had come up with the idea of more trick sweets. There was now a whole line of sweets that did all sorts of things from turning into animals to making consumers ill.

When time for the feast rolled around, they separated at the doors of the Great Hall. George gave Katie a passionate good night kiss at the doors, making some of the Beauxbaton students huff in annoyance. Katie was blushing, but she looked very pleased with her boyfriend’s attention.

Once again, the Great Hall was full of tension. Katie picked at her chicken and shared a custard with Luna before finally the plates cleared away. They shared a grin as Dumbledore stood up.

The hall went silent. The lights lowered so only the candles in the floating pumpkins and the Goblet of Fire were glowing. Katie could feel her back tense. The entire room was tense.

The first champions name came forth from the goblet. A flame shot up high out of the goblet and a piece of charred parchment danced through the air. Dumbledore reached out and daftly caught it. Victor Krum was the first champion chosen. Katie could not help but to roll her eyes. Then the girl form Beauxbaton that had laughed during Dumbledore’s speech was the second champion. 

Now the hall became even more tense, Katie did not think that was possible, but it sure felt that way. Once more the flame rose up in the air and a charred bit of parchment appeared. Cedric Diggory became the Hogwarts champion.

The applause for Diggory went on forever. Katie could not see the boys reactions, since she knew they were still upset about Diggory beating them at Quidditch last year, she was sure they would not be pleased. The Hufflepuffs, to which house Diggory belonged, had the table between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and they blocked her view.

Eventually, Dumbledore gained the student's attention. He began to speak of how each school should support and encourage their champion. He had barely begun to speak when, quite unexpectedly, the goblet flared for a fourth time. 

“Harry Potter.” The headmaster called the boy's name out.

All eyes turned as one to the small black haired boy. Katie put her hands to her mouth. Surely there was a mistake. McGonnagal seemed to have felt so as well, for she rushed forward to speak with Dumbledore. He listened intently, but nodding to her he called Harry again. The poor boy had no choice but to follow the other champions into the side chamber.

“Off to your dorms now, goodnight,” Dumbledore said abruptly.

Several of the staff stood and began shooing students out of the Great Hall. Katie was still staring at the door Harry had gone through when Flitwick tugged on her sleeve.

“Go along, Miss Reid. Things are being sorted out. Up to the dorm.”

Katie gave the door one final glance before following her dorm mates out of the hall and up the staircase with the Gryffindors. Fred and George waited for her at the top of the stairs.

“I'm writing to mum,” Katie said immediately. “She's not going to be happy.”

“Don't be Percy,” Fred groaned. “Besides, mum will probably know before we do. McGonnagal will send her word or Dumbledore.”

“And he will probably be removed from the tournament,” added George, rubbing her arm soothingly. “He's underage. This is all someone's sick prank.”

Katie glared a little.

“Not us,” Fred said defensively. “We love Harry more than Ron. We would never try that, besides… we couldn't even put in our names.”

“There's something not right,” whispered Katie. “It is Harry Potter after all.”

They all stood in the quickly emptying corridor silently for several moments. When they could think of nothing else to say or do, they said goodnight. Once again, George kissed Katie deeply and reminded her that tomorrow was their first anniversary as an official couple.

“I will be waiting outside your dorm,” he said with a grin.

That little hint of their anniversary day was enough to get Katie up to her dorm and into bed. When she was tucked in and the room's silence fell over her, she began to worry about Harry again. He was as good as family and if he entered the tournament, she did not want to think of the dangers he would be facing. Her only comfort that the dangers would at least be ministry regulated, or at least she hoped they would be ministry regulated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to keep my chapters about the same length so GoF and OotP may take several chapters whereas HBP and DH may be one chapter together or one each.


End file.
